The Headmaster's Log
by james Thomas
Summary: Harry's story as seen by the Headmasters of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

_This story is for those who enjoy the Harry Potter series but may not have been able to read all the books. In the series both the events in Harry's life and those that happened before his birth, but had a profound effect on his life, are not presented in chronological order. Memories are interlaced in the stories and can be confusing to the casual reader or be forgotten if there was a long time between reading the books._

_I hope this story from the official log of the headmasters of Hogwarts will help place thing in order._

The Headmaster's Log

June 13, 1991

Harry Potter's arrival at Hogwarts this September will present special security problems and I believe I should gather all pertinent information concerning his relationship with Tom Riddle who now calls himself Lord Voldemort in order to better understand the possible problems and consequence Harry faces because of this relationship. I plan to give Harry special training to prepare him to eventually face Voldemort and in the event of my death I have instructed my deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall to read this and act on it as she feels is best. With this in mind I am going back in the headmaster's log and taking any excerpts that refer to Harry Potter, his family, his friends, and Voldemort in chronological order and adding my thoughts where necessary.

Headmaster APWBD

July 7, 1937

The Ministry of Magic has sent a report of an eleven year old boy in a muggle orphanage who is showing magical powers. I have assigned Professor Dumbledore to investigate and if justified to visit the boy and offer admission to Hogwarts. The boy's name according to the ministry is Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

July 22, 1937

Professor Dumbledore has reported that the Riddle boy does indeed show magical powers. Professor Dumbledore has visited the boy explained about Hogwarts and made all the arrangements for Tom Riddle to arrive at Hogwarts for the start of the school year on September 1st. See the included report from Professor Dumbledore.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

_Report on Hogwarts' Candidate Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_By Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_ I read the Ministry of Magic report on the Riddle boy and determined it was sufficient to require a personal visit. On this interview I determined the boy shows remarkably well developed magical powers for an eleven year old with no record of magical parents and no training. I explained to Tom about Hogwarts and he accepted admission. All arrangements have been made to purchase his robes and necessary magical equipment. He has a ticket for the Hogwarts' Express and the necessary instructions to get onto platform 9¾ on September 1__st__._

_ I am disturbed to find that the Riddle boy has been using his powers to control and intimidate other children at the orphanage. He has stolen items and has magically harmed children he feels have not treated him fairly. He seems to feel justified in doing so and I recommend he be watched closely for such antisocial actions after his arrival at Hogwarts. He also admitted talking to snakes (Parseltongue Power)._

Sept 5, 1937

I have requested all the professors, ghosts, portraits, and house elves send reports on Tom Riddle to my special attention. So far they show no problems. The boy was sorted into Slytherin House and has made several friends there. He seems to be intelligent and eager to learn. I will continue to check all reports from all sources as necessary.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Oct 22, 1937

After eight weeks there is no sign of problems with the Riddle boy. I have instructed all sources to discontinue special reports to me and I am confident he has adjusted well. Professor Dumbledore disagrees. He insists the boy is extremely cleaver at hiding his misdeeds and thinks we should continue to monitor him more closely.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

_I did continue to watch Tom Riddle but although there were several nasty incidents where he was near by I could not get any solid evidence connecting him. APWBD_

Oct 5, 1941

Tom Riddle now in his fifth year has collected a group of followers calling themselves death eaters. I find the name chosen for this group disturbing and have once again asked the

professors, ghosts, portraits, and house elves to monitor him more closely and send reports to me immediately if anything unusual happens.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Dec 12, 1941

Incidents of dark magic have been reported in the castle and grounds but no link can be found to Tom Riddle. I conclude either he is very cleaver as Professor Dumbledore reported or he is not connected to the incidents. I continue to have him watched.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Feb 7, 1942

A message written in blood has be found on the wall of the third floor corridor saying the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and the heir of Slytherin has returned. I hope this is a hoax. The legend of the Chamber of Secrets is well known among the students for centuries and this may be just a warped prank to scare somebody. I am however worried that it may be connected to the incidents of dark magic which continue to occur from time to time and have all the castle sources watching for more incidents.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Mar 3, 1942

Another message in blood about the Chamber of Secrets has caused some parents to take their children home. I am afraid more people are thinking the same way and should another message appear we will lose many more students. All my sources in the castle are unable to discover anything about the messages.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Mar 28, 1942

A girl, Myrtle Stebbins, was found dead in the third floor loo. The students are in a panic and the Professors agree that the school will have to close if we cannot discover the cause of the death. Rumor is the monster in the Chamber of Secrets has been set loose by the heir of Slytherin but no proof exists to believe this.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Mar 29, 1942

Tom Riddle has approached me with evidence that a third year student Rubeus Hagrid

has been keeping an acromantula in the dungeons. An investigation has shown this to be true. The Hagrid boy denies that the acromantula, which escaped into the dark forest, was ever loose in the castle and insists it did not kill the Stebbins girl. The board of directors does not believe the boy who is a half giant and has ordered him expelled. The Ministry of Magic has also broken his wand and ordered him never to perform magic again.

Professor Dumbledore does not believe the Hagrid boy is guilty and insists Tom Riddle and his followers are behind all the dark magic and the death but can offer no proof. He has asked that the Hagrid boy be allowed to live on the grounds in an old stone hut near the dark forest. The boy is an orphan and has no relatives and no place else to go so I granted permission with the understanding he can not attend classes, enter the castle, or mix with the other children. I feel this will provide safety for all concerned.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

Apr 21, 1942

Most of the children who left during the trouble have returned to school and there have been no further incidents since the Hagrid boy was put out.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

June 5, 1944

Tom Riddle will graduate this month and he has approached me with an unusual request. He would like to stay at Hogwarts as a Professor. I believe he is the best student that has ever attended Hogwarts but I feel he needs real world experience before teaching and I told him so. I recommended he go out and do other things for a few years then reapply for a position. He was unhappy with this and I felt for a few seconds he was on the verge of attacking me; but he regained his composure and left without further comment.

I told Professor Dumbledore of the incident and he was upset that I would even consider appointing Mr. Riddle or that I suggested he come back and reapply in a few years. Dumbledore insists Riddle is behind the dark magic incidents over the past few years and also the Stebbins girl's death but still he can offer no proof.

I explained that the matter is moot since I am thinking of retiring and will most likely not be here by the time Tom Riddle returns.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

June 15, 1946

I have handed in my resignation as headmaster and June 30 will be my last day. The board has accepted my recommendation that my Deputy Headmaster Professor Dumbledore be appointed the new headmaster and he takes over immediately on my leaving. I feel my tenure as headmaster was for the most part successful; but the incidents of dark magic a few years ago and the Stebbins girl's death will of course always be a blot on my record. My only regret is that I was unable to discover who was behind those events.

Headmaster Armando Dippet

July 1, 1946

I make my first entry as headmaster with comments on the last ten years. Headmaster Dippet was correct in stating I believe Hagrid to be unjustly punished. I have spoken to him many times and believe him to be truthful and trustworthy. While there is nothing I can do to return him to school or restore his wand and magical rights he will have a place here as long as I am headmaster.

I still feel strongly that Tom Riddle was the source of Headmaster Dippet's problems and have resolved to begin looking deeper into his activities with the thought that he will continue to cause problems. Once a werewolf always a werewolf; and Tom Riddle seeks power and notoriety. He will continue to do so and will eventually have to be stopped like Grindewald. The more I know about him the easier it will be to do something eventually.

When the dark magic incidents started and I suspected Tom Riddle and his followers I decided I needed to know more about him. In the summer of 1944 after Tom Riddle's graduation I took some time to look into his life. I interviewed the headmistress at the orphanage where I first met Tom and got the story of his life in more detail than the original interview. The boy's middle name Marvolo came from his mother's father and suggested a magical connection and I began to check records of wizards with the name Marvolo. I discovered a Marvolo Gaunt who had a son Morfin and a daughter Merope. By this time Marvolo was dead and the daughter had disappeared but the son Morfin was in Azkaban and I interviewed him. From that interview and another with Bob Ogden a ministry official that arrested Morfin I have pieced together a story of Tom Riddle's history.

The Gaunt family are descendants of one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. This fits with the chamber of Secrets being open by Tom Riddle a descendent of Slytherin not Rebus Hagrid. Morfin had attacked a muggle his sister Merope fancied and when the ministry

official Bob Ogden came to check on the incident Morfin and Marvolo attacked him to. Merope apparently ran off with this muggle Tom Riddle Sr. while her father and brother were in Azkaban. She was later abandoned by Tom Riddle while she was pregnant and she died giving birth to Tom Jr. at the orphanage which matches the headmistress' story.

Marvolo was eventually released from Azkaban and died shortly later. When Morfin was released he returned home and several years later was accused of killing Tom Riddle Sr. and Tom's parents. He admitted this and was returned to Azkaban. In my interview of him I discovered that a false memory of the murder had been implanted in his mind.

From the memory of Morfin I found that Tom Riddle Jr. came to the Gaunt house the day of the murder and took Morfin's wand. Tom Jr. killed his father then returned the wand and implanted the false memory so Morfin would take the blame. Morfin also explained about a ring that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin and was passed down in the family for generations. It had disappeared that day and if Voldemort has that ring it will be proof that he murdered his father and grandparents. I will continue to investigate his life.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 12, 1963

Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, asked for an appointment with me today and my meeting with him just finished. I knew he was going to ask to be appointed as a professor and I will in no way allow that to happen; but I don't believe he really wants to teach and I thought he may tip his hand as to his real intent. I feel he may want to be here as teacher because he is still recruiting death eater followers and I will do everything in my power to see that he has no connection with students here at Hogwarts. His reputation since leaving school is one of dark magic and even murder and I resolve to increase my efforts to uncover more of his past for that time I will have to try and stop him.

He did not take my refusal to offer him a position very well and like Headmaster Dippet I think he was tempted to attack me when I told him I would never allow him to teach here. I did not however ascertain any other motive for his actions.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 20, 1963

I believe the investigation into Voldemort's actions cannot wait. I have called together a few old friends that can be trusted in order to get help since I do not have the time to investigate on my own in the depth I feel necessary. I call this secret society "The Order of the

Phoenix" and all members have pledged not to reveal what we discover about Voldemort to outsiders least Voldemort find out that there is an organized resistance to him and become even more secretive and harder to investigate.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 17, 1963

Facts about Voldemort's parents and early life are hard to come by but we have discovered several about his life after he left Hogwarts. I have begun extracting memories from people who knew him and storing them in vials for viewing in the Pensive since it gives a more complete picture of events than writing extracts. I will continue to keep highlights in the Headmaster's Log of each memory acquired.

For the present, besides the memories I acquired from Morfin Gaunt, the headmistress of the orphanage, and Bob Ogden the ministry official that arrested Morfin and Marvolo I have also acquired memories that show Voldemort travelled to Albania, worked for Borgin and Burke's for several years and quit that position suddenly without explanation. The Order continues to look for people who knew him at any time.

Headmaster APWBD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II James Potter and Friends

June 5, 1971

I have been approached by a mother with an unusual request. Her son Remus Lupin was bitten by a werewolf when very young and is now a werewolf also. He just turned eleven and she asks if there is any way he can attend Hogwarts in order to get an education and live as normal a life as possible. I have given the matter much thought and believe I have a solution that will work.

The family has built a cell in which Remus is locked for the three days of the full moon cycle. He is unable to harm himself or others during the time he is transformed into a werewolf. I think the same arrangements could be done here. I have arranged for a building, far enough from the grounds so his howling and other sounds will not reach the castle but near enough that a tunnel could be constructed from the school grounds to this house. The boy can be moved secretly before the beginning of the full moon cycle. A Whomping Willow tree from Transylvania has been planted over the opening of the tunnel to prevent students from finding and passing through the tunnel to discovering his secret.

Madam Pomfrey agrees to take him over and confine him each month, care for him, and return him when the transformation is ended. The only problem I see is keeping this a secret from the other children whom would certainly shun him thus not allowing him to have a normal life during the rest of the month. We all agree to give him a chance.

Headmaster APWBD

July 6, 1971

One of the members of the order retrieved a memory from a ministry official that investigated a death two years ago in which he suspected Voldemort but was unable to get anyone to testify. All the witnesses were intimidated according to him and he had to drop the investigation. It goes to my suspicion that Voldemort is involved in several deaths over the past several years.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1971

Remus Lupin arrived and was sorted into Gryffindor House. His dorm mates are James Potter, a boy from a well known family in my home town of Godric's Hollow, and Sirius Black

another boy from a well known family. His grandfather was Headmaster here many years ago. Mr. Black's family has been in Slytherin for generations and he is the first in memory to be in Gryffindor. I hope this does not raise any family problems. The two other boys in the dorm I am unfamiliar with but they seem to be quiet and friendly according to the house elves that took care of the boys belongings. I explained to the boys that Remus has a lingering illness which fits his small frame and sickly pallor and asked them to be helpful whenever possible. Remus of course knows better than to let his secret become public.

I have requested the professors, house elves, portraits, and ghosts to monitor Remus closely and report to me immediately if anyone should suspect his problem. I also asked them to watch the other boys in the dorm in case they become suspicious and discover Remus' secret.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 16, 1971

The first full moon cycle went as planned. They other boys in the dorm were told Remus was ill and would be spending a few days in the hospital wing. He needed rest so they were not to visit or disturb him. Madam Pomfrey took him through the tunnel where the confinement in the house worked. He has returned to class none the worst for the whole thing.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 14, 1971

Mr. Lupin has gone through three full moon cycles now and everything has worked perfectly. The castle sources report he has made particular friends with Potter and Black and gets along with all the other children as normal. Now the only remaining difficulty will be if the pattern of him getting sick on the full moon is noticed. The professors report that Potter and Black are extremely bright and being so close to Lupin they would be the first to catch on to the situation.

On a separate note Potter and Black seem to be attempting to set the record for the most detentions by a first year student. They seem to be involved in numerous practical jokes and hijinks. Nothing dark or malicious like with Tom Riddle years ago; just a general disregard for the rules that have made the professors crack down on them. If this keeps I will have to call them to my office.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan, 12, 1972

The Lupin boy is doing well in school; however he seems to be involved in some of Potter and Black's latest stunts. I don't know if this is good or bad. It means he is acting like a

normal boy which is the purpose of the whole arrangement but it also means he is closer to and

more likely to be discovered by the others. I continue to have the castle sources monitor them closely.

For the time being I will continue to let them collect detentions from the professors but I will give them more leeway than normal for the sake of Remus.

Headmaster APWBD

June 20, 1972

The end of Remus Lupin's first year leaves him in the top ten in his year and with several friends besides Potter and Black. All in all I believe my plan worked well. I am still concerned that Potter and Black who are the top two in their class will notice the full moon cycle fitting Lupin's illness. For now they will have the summer apart to forget the timing of it all.

Headmaster APWBD

July 15, 1972

With the coming of summer I have some time to investigate Voldemort again. Members of the order have found information on some missing heirlooms from the estate of an elderly witch, Hepzibah Smith, who died of poison several years ago. Her house elf was blamed but it seems Voldemort was in her house only days earlier and then quit his job at Borgin and Burk's right after. I have interviewed a number of people and the old house elf. I am convinced that Voldemort stole the items in question, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Then he killed the old witch to cover his crime. I can not prove it in court and Voldemort has dropped out of sight anyway.

All the interviews are stored in vials in the Voldemort collection of memories.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 3, 1972

Only two days back and Potter, Black, and Lupin are in detention. I don't know how much more leeway I can give them because the professors have already asked me to step in and talk with them.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 7, 1972

My talk with Potter, Black, and Lupin didn't seem to impress them. The three of them

promised to stop playing practical jokes but Potter and Black as much as told me their smart responses to the professors that bring many of their detentions come out without think and although they will try to be respectful the words are out of their mouths before they can stop themselves. I believe them; they are both intelligent and quick minded so they most likely do just blurt out smart answers without thinking. Lupin has more practice at controlling what he says since he must keep his condition secret.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 20, 1972

Practical jokes and pranks are still happening throughout the castle but Potter, Black, and Lupin have not been seen by any of my sources. I doubt they have stopped and someone else has started at exactly the same time but I cannot prove it is the three boys and am at a loss to understand how they are doing these things without being seen.

Headmaster APWBD

May 21, 1973

With the year drawing to an end the pranks by Potter, Black, and Lupin (and I am sure it is them but still cannot catch them) are becoming a running joke in the school. It seems most of the other students are taking the practical jokes well. Water being dumped on them, legs being locked together, and levitating creams hitting them in the face are looked on as a break in the tension of end of the year work. The three boys seem smart enough to avoid students with a lesser sense of humor and though I will continue to have them watched I am beginning to believe I will be unable to catch them.

I admit this is the first time students have out smarted me.

Headmaster APWBD

June 19, 1973

Another year for Lupin without being discovered; but as his friends get older and God forbid more clever, I am worried they will discover his secret. I wonder how they will handle it. The locals have begun calling the house where Lupin is confined "The Shrieking Shack" because of the noises from Lupin's rages while transformed; they believe it to be haunted. I am

encouraging the rumors with the hope that people will stay away from a haunted house so Lupin will not be discovered.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 2, 1973

The jokes and pranks have started again and I had another talk with Potter, Black, and Lupin. They told me with serious faces that it is not them, and I in turn told them I know it is, and they must cut back on the jokes. I explained how an occasional joke or prank may be funny but students will become tired quickly if things happen constantly because it isn't funny any longer. If things continue at this rate I will have to owl their parents and let them handle it.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 20, 1973

The jokes and pranks have slowed a bit with an occasional outbreak when the professors tell me Potter and Black have tests or papers due. It seems they release their tension with a one or two day spurt then take a break for a week or two. The school can live with that and everyone needs a break as long as nothing serious happens.

Detentions for smart responses to the professors have decreased only slightly but I take that as a sign that Potter and Black are trying to learn self control. Maybe the detentions will help them learn more quickly.

Castle sources tell me one of the other boys in their dorm, Peter Pettigrew has been seen with Potter, Black, and Lupin on a regular basis. This surprises me since Peter is not reported to have the natural magical ability or intelligence of the other three. I am gratified that the others have accepted him as a friend since reports over the last three years have him being quiet and without friends. It will do him good to be in a group as long as he doesn't add to the problem with their behavior.

Headmaster APWBD

June 21, 1974

Another year has gone by with Remus Lupin living a near normal schoolboy life. I am surprised but happy that Potter and Black haven't put things together yet. They spend so much time with Remus perhaps they have become accustom to his being ill and simply don't pay attention.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1974

It is the start of the Lupin boys fourth year. I am still having the four of them watched

by the professors, ghosts, portraits, and house elves.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct2, 1974

There has been some trouble with dark magic being used in some nasty incidents. I do not believe the Potter group is behind it since their activities for the last three years has been good clean fun. I have asked the professors, ghosts, portraits, and house elves to check on any others that might be involved.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 18, 1974

Reports on the continuing dark magic has not pinpointed any individuals; however a few

Slytherin students were in the area on each occasion. It is beginning to remind me of Tom Riddle's death eaters. I am checking on any connection.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 15, 1975

More dark magic incidents have occurred and there are Slytherin students around each time but no proof that can be used to expel them.

Headmaster APWBD

June 20, 1975

The year ended without a major problem but the number of dark magic incidents bothers me. There have to be several students involved and why the usual sources of portraits, ghosts, and house elves never see anything has me worried about how well organized these students must be. Again I am reminded of Tom Riddle's death eaters and what they did.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 23, 1975

The year started like the others with a spurt of pranks from the Potter group. It has been less serious than past years which may mean they are learning control or they are getting

too cleaver to be caught. In any case there are fewer complaints and I must be satisfied with that.

Headmaster APWBD

June 18, 1975

Another year is gone for the Lupin boy without incident. All in all it was relatively quiet and both the Potter pranks and dark incidents were fewer in number.

Sept 7, 1975

A problem between Potter and a Slytherin boy named Severus Snape has come to light. The two boys have been casting increasingly nasty spells on each other. I have asked the professors, ghosts, portraits, and house elves for all information on the situation.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 15, 1975

Reports indicate the problem between Potter and Snape goes back to their first year. Slytherins and Gryffindors have always had a touchy relationship but something none of my sources know about seems to have started this particular dislike for each other in the first week of their first year and it has gotten worse since. The outbreak this year seems to center around a Gryffindor girl by the name of Lilly Evans.

Miss Evans and Mr. Snape are from the same town and have known each other since they were seven or eight years old. It seems Mr. Potter has taken a fancy to Miss Evans and Mr. Snape objects to it. Miss Evans claims to be just friends with Snape, not romantically involved, and she refers to Potter as, "that arrogant toe rag". She could be a big help in solving the problem if she would decide between the two; or make it clear to both that she has no interest in either so everyone can move on in their lives. I will not play match maker to a group of fifteen year olds so I think the problem will continue; hopefully not getting any worse.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 12, 1975

Mr. Snape was caught trying to follow Remus Lupin through the tunnel during the full

moon cycle. Mr. Potter stopped him and claims he saw Snape following his friend Lupin so he became suspicious. He also said he doesn't trust Snape and thought he may be trying to hurt Lupin that's why he stopped him.

Snape told me he suspects Lupin is a werewolf because he has been watching Lupin and he is always sick during the full moon. I forbid Snape to tell anyone of his suspicion under penalty of being expelled. I told him he was wrong but even a rumor to that effect would cause major problems. I am sure he still believes Lupin is a werewolf.

Mr. Potter said he does not know why Lupin was going into the tunnel instead of to the hospital wing but assumes it is for some kind of treatment since he was with Madam Pomfrey. I am sure he knows the truth but won't admit it. If he knows; Black and Pettigrew also know since they are always together. I am not worried about them because if they haven't told anyone by now, and if they won't admit to me they know the truth they won't tell anyone else.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 22, 1975

The bad feelings between Potter and Snape continue. I have called both boys in separately and warned them I am at my limit of tolerance. Snape insists Potter starts the incidents and Potter claims it is Snape that starts things. Castle sources tell me it is about half and half.

Both boys are powerful magically and intelligent so this can be a bad situation. Snape is at a disadvantage since he is generally alone while Potter is always with his friends. I have pointed this disadvantage out to Snape but I think his pride and feelings for Miss Evans will not let him back down.

Mr. Potter will not back down either. Miss Evans was correct in her assessment the he is arrogant. His success in class and on the Quidditch pitch makes him think he is better than Snape and that all the girls should be happy to go with him. I will not belittle him but I hope he will mature and realize he can not treat others as he currently does.

Headmaster APWBD

June 19, 1976

Another year done with Lupin's secret not discovered by the school population though I am sure Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Snape know. They have kept their silence and I hope they

will continue to for two more years. Potter and Snape have been less of a problem in the last few months; perhaps Miss Evans has decided what she wants and told both of the boys.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 2, 1976

Lupin started his 6th year with seven outstanding OWLs while Potter and Black had nine each. How do they manage to do so well and still cause so many problems? Perhaps they study in all the detentions they get. Hopefully the Snape Potter problem has worked itself out.

Headmaster APWBD

June 22, 1977

Another year gone by with Lupin's secret undiscovered. There were several reports through the year of strange events and large animals being seen during the full moon cycle but there are other werewolves and all types of animals in the dark woods. I am sure if any of the incidents involved Lupin I would know. He is always in the Shrieking Shack at the end of the cycle and that would not happen if he had somehow gotten out.

Headmaster APWBD

July 17, 1977

Voldemort has come out into the open with some murders. The Ministry of Magic claims not to know the perpetrator of the murders but the order has evidence that Voldemort and his death eaters are recruiting not only among witches and wizards but also other dark magical creatures like giants and dementors. Refusing to join him brings a death in your family and if you refuse a second time your own demise. The ministry must be pushed into acting.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1977

It is the last year for Lupin, Potter, Black, and Snape. As good as they are academically I admit I won't be sorry to see them leave. Although last year was better they still disrupt thing

more than the average student. Only nine more full moons to go. I will leave the Shrieking Shack empty after Lupin is gone in case another student with the same problem comes to Hogwarts again though I doubt it will happen. Such cases are thankfully very rare but tearing down the shack soon after Lupin leaves will just confirm any rumors about him.

Headmaster APWBD

June 17, 1978

A quiet year is ended. I understand that Mr. Potter finally convinced Miss Evans to go out with him. Maybe that is why this year went so smoothly. He may have realized that he had to be more mature in his behavior. A girl can do strange things to a boy.

Headmaster APWBD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III The First War

May 15, 1979

Today I attended the wedding of Miss Evans and "the arrogant toe rag" Mr. Potter. Knowing both the bride and groom, and seeing that his family lives in my home town I felt I must accept the invitation though the situation with Voldemort is getting to the point my attention to the problem is needed desperately.

Ministry officials seem to be either in denial about the seriousness of the Voldemort problem or they are afraid for their lives and the lives of their families. My every effort to get them to act has been fruitless. Two young Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, have also been trying to get the Auror's office to do something about Voldemort. I asked my old friend in the Auror's office Alastor Moody to check into the Longbottoms and with his recommendation I have asked them to come to the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. I remember them from school and both were talented and powerful individuals. Though they are only in their early twenties I think the can be helpful because most of our members are older and the Longbottoms will be able to tap information sources we can't.

Headmaster APWBD

June 1, 1979

The Longbottoms convinced the ministry to raid a shop on Nockturn Alley and made an arrest of the shop keeper for possession of prohibited dark artifacts. The shop was known to be frequented by death eaters and its loss as a place to buy poisons and other cursed items will be a blow to Voldemort's effort to recruit more followers by intimidation.

Headmaster APWBD

June 20, 1979

The Longbottoms success made me think of other young people that could be of help to the cause. While in Godric's Hollow I approached the Potters and explained how I began to gather information about Voldemort and about the Order of the Phoenix. The Potters want to join the order and suggested I contact their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

When I hesitated, James told me the story of how they discovered Lupin was a werewolf in their third year and how they became animagi to help him. Lupin could certainly be useful in

gathering information since there is a class of people who would talk to a werewolf but not to

us. James said the loyalty of Black and Pettigrew is beyond question and their animal forms could be useful in spying on death eaters; especially Pettigrew's rat form.

I agreed to let James contact the three others but insisted he did not tell them why I wanted to talk. I would rather feel out their attitudes for myself. Perhaps I am getting even more paranoid about secrecy now that I know Voldemort is watching me.

Headmaster APWBD

July 12, 1979

The order has gone into high gear in gathering information on Voldemort. He gets bolder every day in recruiting new death eaters, intimidating people, and murdering people that oppose him. The Longbottoms, the Potters, Lupin, and Black have been particularly good at this since our older members have tapped out most of their sources years ago and the younger crowd is reaching new sources unknown to us old timers.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 1, 1979

The Longbottoms and the Potters have both thwarted attacks by death eaters on people who refused to help Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew has brought in information directly from death eater meetings he infiltrated as a rat. I have some hope we are making progress against Voldemort at last.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 20, 1980

Acting on information collected by Peter Pettigrew the Potters waited at the house of a ministry official and exposed a death eater trap before the official's children could be kidnapped. The Longbottoms acting in their capacity of Aurors raided the house of a death eater and confiscated several poisons and dark artifacts. Two more strikes against Voldemort.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 5, 1979

Voldemort struck back killing a member of the order, Marlene McKinnon and her entire family in their home. She was checking into a story about Voldemort's past and must have been careless in asking questions. Voldemort doesn't want people to learn his secrets.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 1, 1979

The Potters again thwarted a kidnapping attempt by death eaters on the family of the editor of the Daily Prophet newspaper. Holding his family could force him to withhold news of Voldemort's actions or even print articles favorable to Voldemort's cause. It is hard enough to alert people to the danger without the paper covering for Voldemort. I look on this as a major victory for the order.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 14, 1980

There was a disturbing and important incident today. I went to the Hog's Head Inn to interviewed Sybil Trelawney, the great-great grand daughter of the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney, for a position as divination teacher. I hesitate to even teach divination at Hogwarts since I believe seers are born not taught; but I felt I owed her the courtesy of an interview. At first I thought she showed no seer powers but as I was preparing to tell her I could not take on the cost of another professor at this time she went into a trance and told me what I feel is an important prophecy concerning Lord Voldemort.

In the middle of the prophecy we were interrupted by a noise at the door. My brother Aberforth who is the inn keeper caught Severus Snape listening at the keyhole. I know that Snape who graduated less than two years ago was recruited as one of Voldemort's death eaters. He has been staying in Hogsmeade, the only all magical village in Great Brittan. He is apparently is assigned to watch me when I am in town, pick up gossip, and report to Voldemort.

Aberforth tells me when he saw Snape follow me upstairs he became suspicious. Aberforth followed Snape and when he saw what Snape was doing threw him out of the inn. Aberforth said he could hear Trelawney talking in a funny voice so Snape must have overheard at least part of the prophecy. I am sure he has relayed the news to Voldemort by now.

The prophecy concerned the birth of a person who has the power to defeat Voldemort; and thus is important information to both Voldemort and the family of the child who will certainly be in danger if Voldemort finds out who they are. The full prophecy is as follows and I have sent a copy to the Ministry of Magic hall of Prophecies as required by ministry regulations.

I have hired Sybil in order to protect her. Voldemort will certainly want to hear the rest of the prophecy and will be after her for it. She will have at least some protection if she stays in the castle.

Headmaster APWBD

Record of a Prophecy

Sybil Trelawney to APWBD

Concerning the Dark Lord (Voldemort?) and ?

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…._

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Feb 28, 1980

I have learned that both the Longbottoms and the Potters are expecting babies around the end of July. Both may fit the prophecy having struck Voldemort's organization three times each and if either child is actually born at the end of July the whole family will be in danger. I will have to talk to each family and be sure they understand the situation.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 16, 1980

More members of the order were killed today by Voldemort or his death eaters. An attack on the house of Edgar Bones killed him and his family. We don't know how Voldemort found out about him being in the order.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 22, 1980

From the few facts we could gather I think Voldemort personally killed Dorcas Meadowes yesterday. Someone must have talked under torture. I can't understand how Voldemort learned the names of so many members.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 30, 1980

Lupin reported in on several planned attacks on magical families. It seems Voldemort is recruiting werewolves to join his cause and a particularly vicious one by the name of Fenrir Grayback has been trying to intimidate others to join. Lupin overheard them planning the attacks and we were able to stop four attacks killing five werewolves in self defense.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 26, 1980

I convinced Alice Longbottom and Lilly Potter not to go out on missions since both are six months pregnant and some things we do are strenuous therefore bad for the babies. I told the two women about the prophecy which I have been keeping secret from everyone to protect Sybil Trelawney. They agree that if one of the babies is the one with the power to defeat Voldemort they should not be placed in danger. Both women agreed to keep the prophecy secret from everyone but their husbands.

Headmaster APWBD

May 12, 1980

Another loss for the order; death eaters trapped and killed Gideon Prewett and his brother Fabian. They must have put up quite a struggle because damage to the buildings showed extensive blasts from powerful magical curses.

Headmaster APWBD

June 5, 1980

I have received information from Lupin that Voldemort has ordered all members of the order to be captured alive and tortured for information on the prophecy. It will do him no good since the Potters, Longbottoms, and I are the only ones who even know there is a prophecy and only I know it in its entirety.

Headmaster APWBD

July 31, 1980

The Potters had a boy today and they named him Harry. The Longbottoms also had a boy today and they named him Neville. Which if either is the one foretold by the prophecy?

Both families have defied the Dark Lord and both recently had three important victories in the

war. The prophecy says the Dark Lord will mark him. Will we have to wait to see or will there be some other sign?

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 20, 1980

The war against Voldemort continues but my duties as headmaster are taking more of my time as the school year approaches. Lupin and Pettigrew continue to be our best sources of information and I am glad James convinced me into recruiting them. Sirius, James, and

Frank do most of the dirty work of acting on the information to stop attacks and kidnappings while Lilly and Alice care for the babies at home.

Our older members are doing most of the analysis of the information gathered trying to find new clues about Voldemort's activities and plans. The loss of our friends in the last three months hurts us all deeply.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 15, 1980

The school year started smoothly but the war on Voldemort had another set back. Another member of the order has disappeared and we think has been killed. The Body of

Caradoc Dearborn was never found and but he has not contacted anyone for days and must be assumed lost.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 12, 1980

Severus Snape contacted me and asked for a meeting. I assume he carries a message from Voldemort and I have agreed to meet him on a bald hilltop where the chance of an ambush is small. I can't imagine what Voldemort want except perhaps a trade to get Caradoc Dearborn back. Maybe he wasn't killed but has been held captive and Voldemort feels I will be willing to trade information for his safe return.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 13, 1980

The result of the meeting with Snape proved totally unexpected. He claimed he was acting on his own and told me Voldemort thinks the prophecy means the Potter boy. Voldemort wants to kill the entire family and Snape asked me to protect Lilly. I was repulsed at first, I remember his feelings for her while in school but to ask me to save her and disregard the

lives of the boy and James disgusted me. I told him so and he reversed himself asking me to save them all. Seeing the opportunity I asked him what he would pay me to do this. His feelings for Lilly must be deep for he promised me anything I want. If this is not a ruse I may just have acquired a spy among Voldemort's death eaters.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 15, 1980

The Potters have been told of the threat from Voldemort but like most young people

they claim not to be afraid. James told me if Voldemort comes after them, "It will be a bad day for Voldemort." I don't know if this is just bravado, or to comfort and assure Lilly, or if he underestimates Voldemort that much. James is powerful and a few victories of some death eaters may have made him over confident at his chances against Voldemort face to face.

The Longbottoms showed relief for their own situation offering to help the Potters in any way but I warned them this information could be wrong and they must maintain precautions just in case Voldemort wants to take no chances and attacks both families.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 2, 1980

The war goes on and I have tried to convince the Potters to go into hiding but they refuse. James insists they must fight Voldemort if their son is to live a happy life and both he and Lilly have gone on missions for the order.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 15, 1981

Snape contacted me for another meeting. He claims Voldemort has a spy in the order. On questioning him he admitted Voldemort did not actually come out and say that but at meetings of death eaters he referred to getting good information about the location of the Potters and also names of other members of the order. It seems he is really turned against Voldemort and helping us.

I feel this claim of a spy in the order must be taken seriously and have decided to compartmentalize all further activities of the order which may help determine if there is a leak and whom it might be. I also renewed my plea for the Potters to go into hiding.

James resisted again. His father died a few months ago and his mother refuses to leave

the family home. I assured James if he, Lilly, and Harry move it will make his mother safer since they are the target for Voldemort not her. Also members of the order will check on Mrs. Potter and see she is well.

After they talked it over James agreed to move the family to a small bungalow I know at the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. The location will be kept secret and he will be close enough to check on his mother daily. I warned him about being seen at his mother's and then followed back to the bungalow but he assured me he could move without being seen and showed me an invisibility cloak he claims has been in his family for generations. He admitted it allowed him

and his friends to move around Hogwarts without being seen and that is why my sources in the castle were unable to catch them

I took one look and realized the cloak must be the third Deathly Hallow. If it is really generations old and in such perfect shape it can not be a normal invisibility cloak since they all wear out as the charm on them looses its power.

I agreed to his visits to his mother and asked if I could borrow the cloak some time to examine it. He agreed but I do not think he knows what the cloak really is.

Other members of the order have also moved their families to safe locations and I am the only person that knows them all.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 20, 1981

It is harder for the order to function with this secrecy but unless I can be sure there is not a spy among us it is better to be safe. No one in the order has been killed recently.

Headmaster APWBD

July 15, 1981

James continues to go out on missions along with Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black.

Pettigrew and Lupin provide most of the intelligence reports and the women are continuing to stay home for the most part protecting the babies. The older members have used up their sources of information and except for an occasional mission they help only in analyzing the information from Lupin and Pettigrew.

I am tied up with school activities and am the only member not in hiding to some extent. I feel the castle's thousand year old defenses will give me adequate warning of any

attack and I feel I can defend myself or escape if necessary from any attack Voldemort can mount against me.

The war is going bad. Voldemort is taking over the magical world, the order is on the defensive, and the Ministry of Magic is disorganized and ineffective. I see no good end coming from this.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 1, 1981

There is very little we can do without fresh information. For this reason I have convinced James to stay with Lilly and Harry and they have placed a Fidelius charm on their bungalow that will prevent Voldemort and his death eaters from finding it even if they are standing ten feet away. Only people told personally of the location by the secret keeper for the charm can find it. I told James I would be his secret keeper but he picked his oldest and best friend Sirius Black.

If the Potters stay inside the area of the charm they should be safe. Since James will not be going out he lent me the invisibility cloak so I can examine it.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 1, 1981

I got a message from my old friend Bathilda Bagshot; the Potters neighbor who has been bringing them food since they went into the Fidelius charm. Voldemort found the Potters and killed them. I do not know how but I am leaving for Godric's Hollow to check the situation.

Headmaster APWBD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV Harry Potter

Nov 2, 1981

When I received Bathilda's message I was with Hagrid and he insisted on coming with me to check on what happened. I hesitated to bring him at first, but he was so upset I knew he would go anyway and not knowing the situation in Godric's Hollow I felt Hagrid's strength and size could prove useful. As a half giant he is resistant to many spells and curses.

When we arrived we found one side of the cottage blasted away by a powerful curse. James was dead inside near the front door. He must have tried to hold off Voldemort to give Lilly a chance to escape. Lilly was dead in the bedroom next to the crib but the baby Harry was alive; crying and with a scar on his forehead but otherwise unhurt. Lilly must have run to get Harry and been trapped in the bedroom and killed by Voldemort.

Why wasn't Harry killed and where was Voldemort?

Then I remembered the prophecy, "_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…._". Could this scar be the mark in the prophecy? Was Harry not killed because he has power the Dark Lord doesn't? How could a baby have defeated a powerful wizard like Voldemort?

Before I could answer any of the other questions I had to find out about Voldemort. If he was still in the area we were all in danger. I sent a message to Snape to meet me in my study. I asked Hagrid to take Harry and see to it that he was safe. Hagrid has been close to the Potters since their days at Hogwarts and is one of the few I could trust with Harry's life. As soon as Hagrid picked up Harry and began to gather some of the baby's things I left to meet Snape.

Snape was in a rage. He said I had promised to protect Lilly and her family and I failed. I told him I did what I could but he is the one that said there was a traitor in the order but couldn't tell me who it is. Then I told him Harry was alive and said we could make up for our failure by protecting the boy. At first he refused, saying he wouldn't help the son of his enemy, James Potter. I reminded him the boy was Lilly's son to and he had Lilly's green eyes. He agreed to help protect Harry but I was not to tell anyone.

I thought at first he might be afraid of Voldemort or his death eaters finding out he was

helping me; but the look in his eyes told me he was ashamed of his feelings. He wanted to appear cold and hard and didn't want people to know he could love like any other man. I think he developed this attitude when Lilly rejected him while still in school and it was his protection from being hurt again.

I agreed, and began to question him about the whereabouts of Voldemort. He told me Voldemort had not been seen since he left for the Potter's cottage. Voldemort called a meeting of death eaters for later in the night but never showed up or sent word. The death eaters have a signal for calling Voldemort but he didn't respond to that either and some death eaters were now out looking for him.

The thought that Harry had survived struck me again; did he have a power the Dark Lord did not know of? Could Voldemort's killing curse had reflected back and killed him instead? I suggested it to Snape who responded by saying the death eaters did not believe Voldemort could be killed. Voldemort told the death eaters he had defeated death and if killed would come back to life. Snape admitted he did not know if this were true or if Voldemort was just trying to intimidate the death eaters by pretending he was more powerful than even death. I must consider the possibilities.

The next problem was what to do about Harry. James' mother had died during in October while the Potters were in hiding. Lilly's parents were dead for several years and the elderly aunt she had lived with before marrying James could not care for a baby. Harry's only relative I knew of was Lilly's sister Petunia and her husband; both muggles. They could not protect Harry should Voldemort still be alive or even from his death eaters seeking revenge.

I thought about how Harry survived and it occurred to me that if Lilly had died sheltering Harry which was likely; she would have produced a Morte Amore (I die for my beloved) charm over him. This would have shielded him and reflected Voldemort's killing curse which is what seems to have happened. Petunia was a blood relative to Lilly and I could extent the duration of the charm over Harry using this blood relationship.

I found Petunia's house and preformed the charm in such a way that as long as Harry was in the care of his mother's blood relation he would be hidden from and protected from Voldemort and all of Voldemort's allies. I sent a message to Hagrid to bring Harry to his aunt's house and wrote a letter explaining the situation to Petunia. I remember when Lilly first came to Hogwarts Petunia was jealous because she did not have magical powers. I was not sure how she would handle having this magical problem thrust upon her but if it didn't work out I would have to try something else.

There were many magical families that would be happy to adopt Harry. The Longbottoms were close to the Potters in that last year and I am sure they would care for Harry if necessary. Before Hagrid arrived with Harry, Professor McGonagall arrived and I explained the situation. I am not sure she agreed but at least she assented.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 4, 1981

Hagrid told me as he was leaving the cottage with Harry that Sirius Black showed up on his flying motorcycle. He wanted to take Harry because James and Lilly had made him Harry's godfather and he felt it was his duty to care for Harry. Hagrid refused to hand Harry over telling Sirius I had ordered him to care for Harry until a final decision could be made. He told Sirius to talk to me but Sirius said as long as Harry would be cared for he had something important to do and he left.

That morning Sirius killed the Potter's other friend Peter Pettigrew. Witnesses claim Pettigrew confronted Black screaming that Black had been the traitor that betrayed the Potter's location to Voldemort and as Pettigrew drew his wand Black who was faster and magically more powerful blasted Pettigrew to pieces along with a dozen muggles that were nearby.

I find it hard to believe Sirius would be the traitor but the facts all point to him. He was the Potter's secret keeper and must have been the one to tell Voldemort. An entire squad of Aurors arrived and arrested Black; he was sent to Azkaban without a formal trial.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 15, 1981

I have been watching the Dursley's house and Petunia is caring for Harry. Though neither she nor her husband seems happy about the situation they are at least keeping Harry safe. I will continue to check on him.

In the mean time there is still no sign of Voldemort. People are beginning to live normally again. Many people recruited by Voldemort claim they were under the imperious curse, controlled against their will by Voldemort. It is hard to tell who are the innocent victims, and who are death eaters trying to escape punishment.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 17, 1981

The Longbottoms were captured and tortured by death eaters looking for Voldemort. The death eaters seem to believe the order has captured Voldemort and they can get his location from us. We managed to rescue the Longbottoms and captured four death eaters but the healers at St. Mungo's Hospital tell us the Longbottoms were torture into insanity and there is very little hope for them. They will most likely spend the rest of their lives in a closed ward at the hospital. The baby Neville is with Frank's parents who thankfully are able to care for him.

After starting to feel safe people are scared again. This attack on the Longbottoms who were well liked, and Sirius Black being a traitor, have panicked everyone. It seems the ministry will do anything to keep things calm including sending Black and the death eaters to Azkaban without trials.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 27, 1981

I checked on Harry Potter and found out though his aunt and uncle are keeping him therefore protecting him; they are not treating him very well. He got no Christmas presents while his cousin received many. He is often left to cry and his clothes are hand-me-downs from his cousin. This may not be the most pleasant life but it is life; Harry is safe from Voldemort if he should return, at least until Harry is old enough and trained enough to protect himself. I will see to the training myself.

Headmaster APWBD

July 19, 1991

The time has come for Harry Potter to start at Hogwarts. I made arrangements for him to receive his letter by owl post. In the years with his aunt Petunia Harry has not had an easy life but he has survived. The spell I placed on Petunia's house will continue to protect Harry while there but he will be in danger while traveling once the death eaters find out he is alive and back in the magical world. I will see he has adequate protection at all times.

Headmaster APWBD

July 25, 1991

Repeated attempts to send Harry his Hogwarts' letter have been thwarted by his aunt and uncle. Petunia apparently never got over her feelings of jealousy as a child. I will send Hagrid to give Harry his letter personally. Hagrid will not be stopped by the Dursleys but will

not harm them either. I told Hagrid to accompany Harry to Diagon Alley, to get his money from

Gringotts, and to buy all the necessary magical school supplies Harry will need. Hagrid will also

provide Harry with sufficient protection from any trouble since Harry will be recognized as soon as he enters the Leaky Cauldron. I have been keeping the key to Harry's vault and told Hagrid to return it to Harry who is now old enough to take the responsibility for keeping it himself.

While in Gringotts I will also have Hagrid do another errand for me. My old friend Nicolas Flamel contacted me and told me of a break in at his house. The house was searched but nothing was taken and Nicolas thinks the thief was after his Sorcerer's Stone. Nicolas has the only one currently in existence and thinks signs left in the attempt to steal it show a powerful dark wizard was behind it. He is afraid that this dark wizard will realize that if the stone was not at the house it must be in Nicolas' vault at Gringotts.

Nicolas believes a powerful wizard will be able to bypass Gringotts security and steal the stone. He asked me to bring it to Hogwarts for safe keeping. Hogwarts is the only place as secure as Gringotts and with Harry Potter coming I have recently strengthened security even more. I agreed because I have a bad feeling that Voldemort could be the thief. Though he has not been seen for ten years the attempt to steal the Sorcerer's Stone that produces the elixir of life just when Harry is coming back into the magical world seems to be more than a coincidence to me. I remember what Snape told me about Voldemort claiming he could return to life if killed and I have been checking into the idea.

I found in the school library books on dark magic describing an artifact called a Horcrux in which a wizard can place part of his soul for safe keeping. While the Horcrux exists the wizard cannot die because part of his soul remains safely bound to this world. No instructions are given on how the wizard restores his body; but if anyone can do this Voldemort would be the one. I have no proof that Voldemort ever made a Horcrux; but the idea matches his boast to the death eaters and he surely knew more about the dark arts than any other wizard. I have removed all books with instructions about making a Horcrux from the school library and secured them in my study.

I have asked several of the Professors to design protective enchantments to protect the stone while in the castle and these are now ready. The problem of moving the stone without it being stolen was the only obstacle and I feel Hagrid will not be suspected of carrying it. He is loyal and his half giant blood makes him very hard to knock out or overcome by magical spells. I have given him a letter to present to the manager at Gringotts instructing the bank to turn the stone over to Hagrid while he is there with Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 1, 1991

Hagrid has returned with the stone which is now in the area prepared to store it. It seems I acted just in time. The thief broke into Nicloas' vault just hours after Hagrid picked up the stone. I am surer than ever Voldemort is behind this; I can think of no other dark

wizard powerful enough to get in and out of Gringotts without getting caught.

Hagrid also told me all went well with Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1991

I made arrangements for security at Platform 9¾ to keep an eye on Harry but it proved unnecessary. Harry met Molly Weasley bringing her children to the train and they helped Harry get aboard. Harry sat with the Weasley's youngest son Ronald and my people on the train reported no trouble.

Harry was sorted into Gryffindor House and is dorm mates with the Weasley boy, a Muggle born named Dean Thomas, a boy named Seamus Finnigan who's family I do not know, and I made sure Neville Longbottom is also in that dorm. He and Harry haven't seen each other since they were one year old and would not remember each other but I think they must get to know each other since their pasts and perhaps their futures have so much in common.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 5, 1991

Hagrid reported he had invited Harry to tea. Hagrid always was the favorite of Lilly who visited him often to have tea and just talk. I am sure Hagrid remembers this and his being friends with Harry will give me one less thing to worry about. A guard like Hagrid can do Harry no harm. It seems Ron Weasley accompanied Harry to tea.

The Weasley family will also be useful in protecting Harry and I have sent an owl to Arthur and Molly explaining my worries and asking if they would be willing to help when Harry is out of school for holidays and the summer when he is most vulnerable to an attack by Voldemort's death eaters. They have agreed to do whatever they can.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 8, 1991

Harry's first week seemed to go well. I asked Nearly Headless Nick the ghost of Gryffindor tower to make friends with Harry and he will keep me up to date on how Harry is accepting his return to the magical world. I have instructed the Fat Lady that guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room to let me know immediately if Harry goes out after hours. I fear he may be like his father who roamed about the castle; but nobody was out to kill James.

All the Professors but Professor Snape report Harry to be intelligent and eager to learn about magic. They say he is polite and pays attention in class. Professor Snape I am sorry to say reports Harry to be arrogant and lazy. I guess his dislike of James has carried over to the son. I reminded him of his promise to protect Harry and he curtly responded that protecting Harry did not mean coddling him and allowing him to get away with everything like his father did. I will have to make an effort to see that Snape is not too hard on the boy.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 12, 1991

The good news today is Harry is a natural on a broom just like his father. I remember seeing him as a baby just a year old flying around the cottage on his toy broom; but I thought perhaps not being on a broom for his ten years at the Dursleys might have dulled his skills. Professor McGonagall saw him make a dive and catch a glass remembrall in mid air. She has him trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but tells me a tryout is just a formality; at eleven she claims he is better than anyone she has seen since Charlie Weasley.

The bad news is a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, is the one that took and threw the remembrall belonging to Neville Longbottom. It seems Harry is already at odds with a Slytherin boy like his father was with Snape. I hope this doesn't cause the same problems we had back then. I wonder if anything can be done to stop this Gryffindor-Slytherin animosity feud.

Also Neville was injured by a fall off a broom. He needs confidence. His life with his strong willed grandmother, and dealing with his parents being confined in the mental injury ward at St. Mungo's hospital has made him self conscious and timid. I must remember Harry is not my only problem and to see Neville becomes more confidant and outgoing.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 13, 1991

Harry is in trouble already. The Fat Lady appeared in a picture in my study to tell me Harry, Ron, and to my surprise a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger left Gryffindor

common room at eleven thirty in violation of curfew. In the hall they met Neville who was locked out of Gryffindor tower because he forgot the password. (I really have to get working on Neville's problems.)

The Fat Lady came to alert me as ordered and has her friend Violet following the children to find out where they are going. Violet appeared a moment later to say the foursome managed to avoid Mr. Filch and headed toward the trophy room. I preformed a disillusionment charm on myself and went straight to the trophy room to see what they were up to. On the way I heard Mr. Filch's voice and saw the children running my way. I quickly told Mr. Filch to go to my office and wait for me while I followed children into the third floor corridor which is off limits because it is the entrance to the vault where the Sorcerer's Stone was hidden.

When they went through the door and saw Hagrid's three headed dog "Fluffy" I thought they would all have to change their knickers. I cast a spell to hold the dog back for a moment and that gave them the chance to get back out the door. I followed them back to entrance of Gryffindor common room where the Fat Lady managed to look surprised that they were out after curfew.

Still hidden by my charm I listened to the story in the common room as they discussed their little adventure. I discovered that Draco Malfoy had challenged Harry to a duel at midnight in the trophy room. Ron was to be Harry's second for the duel; Miss Granger followed them because she was unsuccessfully trying to stop them, and Neville came because he couldn't get back into the common room without the password.

To my surprise Miss Granger then told the others that Fluffy must be guarding something because he was standing on a trap door. I will have to get some reports on her. She seems to be unusually quick minded and perceptive for an eleven year old.

After they went back to bed I talked with Mr. Filch and he told me that Draco Malfoy told him some Gryffindor students were planning to steal a trophy that night and he could catch them if he waited in the trophy room. Less than two weeks into the school year and Harry has a group following him into trouble. He is his father's son.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 20, 1991

With Harry now knowing there is something hidden in the third floor corridor I have decided to start Harry's training by dropping him clues about the Sorcerer's Stone to see how

perceptive he is. I will arrange for him to find the clues one at a time and give him time to reason out the mystery. If I am right about Voldemort being the thief after the stone Harry has

to be made ready to face him sooner than I would wish. I hope my theory that Harry is protected from serious harm from Voldemort by his mother's charm is correct.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 12, 1991

Harry has been quiet perhaps because he has been chosen as the Gryffindor seeker and has been at Quidditch practice three nights a week with plenty of homework in between to occupy his time. I have worked out a plan to give him a clue about the sorcerer's Stone and will start it in motion after his first Quidditch match is over.

Headmaster APWBD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V The Mystery behind the Stone

Nov 1, 1991

It seems I don't need my plan to begin training Harry. Last night someone let a troll into the castle I believe as a diversion to attempt to steal the stone. I had suspected there would be some type of diversion if an attempt were made, and I instructed Professor Snape to disregard any diversion and meet me in the third floor corridor to prevent the actual penetration of the vault area.

On the way to the third floor I spotted Harry and Ron slip away from the rest of the Gryffindor students who were by my instructions on the way to their common room on the seventh floor. When Percy Weasley the Gryffindor prefect failed to notice them leave I decided Professor Snape could handle any problem by himself and with a troll loose I should see to Harry's safety. I disillusioned myself and followed the boys.

It turned out they knew Miss Granger had been in the girl's loo and she didn't know about the troll. They felt her safety came before their own. I am not sure if this is an act of bravery or stupidity; but I give them the benefit of the doubt and call it bravery. As they entered the girl's loo to get her they found the troll there already. I heard Miss Granger scream and rushed in to find Harry and Ron attacking the troll. As I raised my wand to stop the troll,

Harry ran and jumped onto the troll's back. I think he was attempting to cast a spell but as he waved it his wand hit the troll's nose and went up one nostril. As the troll grabbed Harry, Ron preformed a marvelous levitation spell for a first year student and floated the troll's club up in the air dropping it on the troll's head. Knocked out, the troll fell over unconscious.

No sooner was the troll down then Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell

entered the room. I replaced my wand and decided there was no reason to reveal myself. I allowed Professor McGonagall to handle the situation and I followed Professor Snape into the hall where I was able to tell him to meet me in my office.

He told me of Professor Quirrell arriving in the third floor corridor at the trap door just seconds after he himself got there. Quirrell claimed he thought the troll might be a diversion and he to want to see the stone was safe. He is one of the Professors I asked to contribute a charm to protect the stone and his story could be true; but he was the one who discovered the troll and when we left the great hall he was in a dead faint on the floor. It was certainly a quick recovery to come out of a dead faint and almost beat Professor Snape to the trap door when Snape ran directly there.

I have asked Professor Snape to keep an eye on Quirrell just in case he is involved in the attempt to steal the stone. If so he already knows how to get past his own charm and that would make getting to the stone easier for him. I think I will give some thought to adding more protections around the stone.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 5, 1991

Professor Snape told me Harry suspects him of trying to steal the stone. On the night of the troll incursion Snape was bitten by Fluffy when he entered the third floor corridor to guard the entrance. Yesterday while he was checking the wound in the staff room Harry came in and saw the bite on Snape's leg. Later Snape overheard Harry telling Ron and Hermione about his suspicions. This is good for my training scheme. Harry is interested and investigating the situation without me having given him my first clue.

I wasn't counting on him getting help from Ron and Hermione but there is strength in numbers and if they prove loyal to Harry they may be of great help to him in the future. My sources tell me Miss Granger is the best student in her year and though muggle born is more advanced than many second year students, I hope her talents rub off on Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 7, 1991

Harry's first Quidditch match did not go without a problem. Although he caught the snitch and Gryffindor won the match he had trouble with his broom. In the middle of the match his broom began acting erratically. Someone was hexing it in an attempt to knock Harry off. Professor Snape tried a counter jinx but was interrupted by his cloak catching fire.

It seems Miss Granger is as quick witted as I could hope. When the broom began to buck she spotted Snape doing his counter jinx and because Harry had told her of his suspicions she assumed Snape was jinxing the broom. She ran to where he was sitting and surreptitiously set the fire on Snape's cloak. I seem to be the only one who saw her.

The broom returned to normal and I suspect Quirrell, who was just behind Snape in the stands and was knocked over by Hermione as she tried to get to Snape, was actually the one jinxing Harry's broom. I will have to check on him. This is the second time in a week he had suspicion cast on him.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 8, 1991

Hagrid reported, as I had arranged, that he had dropped my first clue to Harry about the Sorcerer's Stone. After the Quidditch match he invited Harry, Ron and Hermione for one of his tea sessions. They were talking about Snape jinxing Harry's broom and how they suspected Snape of trying to steal whatever the three headed dog was guarding. Hagrid nicely let slip that Fluffy was his dog and he lent Fluffy to me to guard something that was top secret and none of their business.

This of course got them going on the topic and he then warned them to mind their own business the thing being guarded was between me and Nicolas Flamel. Now they have my old friend's name I wonder how long it will take to trace him and figure out what the object is being guarded. I have prepared to give them another clue in a few weeks if they need it. Hagrid can be cleaver when necessary but I must avoid using him this way because people will catch on to it.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 15, 1991

Madam Pince the librarian has reported Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been spending

many of their free hours trying to find information on Nicolas without success. I have an idea that may help. I have been holding James' invisibility cloak for ten years. It is time for me to give it to its rightful owner; Harry.

The three of them will be able to spent time in the library after hours without being seen. I don't want to make their search too easy; but I don't want them to give up either.

I will give it to Harry as a Christmas present, but anonymously. I don't want him to find out I am watching him and helping him. This is about him developing his strengths to face Voldemort not to become dependent on me for everything. Once he has the cloak I must warn the Fat Lady to report to me immediately if the door of Gryffindor common room opens and she doesn't see anybody.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 26, 1991

The Fat Lady came to my office to tell me the door from Gryffindor common room opened after midnight but nobody came out. I disillusioned myself and headed to the library where Harry used the cloak to go to the restricted section just as I hoped. However Mr. Filch

heard him and he did not get a chance to find information on Nicolas. Instead in trying to avoid Mr. filch Harry went into a back corridor and he wandered into Professor Snape questioning Professor Quirrell. To avoid being heard again Harry slipped into the empty room where the Mirror of Erised is stored.

As is its function he saw in the mirror what he wanted most; his dead family. I will have to talk with Harry, because never having known his family I am sure he will want to return to the mirror repeatedly and I must give him a chance to reason out for himself what the mirror does. He must look to the future not to the past if he is to survive.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 27, 1991

Harry returned the next night with Ron to let Ron see his relatives, I wanted to talk to Harry alone because I didn't know that much about Ron and I am not sure if he would tell others what he knew. When Ron didn't see Harry's family but saw what he himself wanted, and older version of himself as a greater success than his brothers, Harry was of course disappointed.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 28, 1991

The Fat Lady reported Harry was out in his cloak for the third night in a row. Yesterday

he didn't try the library at all and I was sure tonight would be the same. He went straight to the Mirror of Erised and as he sat looking at his family I approached and spoke to him.

I asked if he knew what the mirror showed and with only a small hint he figured it out. I told him I was moving the mirror and he was not to go looking for it because dwelling on the past was not good. With his family dead he must look forward and he nodded in assent.

One good thing that came of this was I got an idea for another protection for the stone. Since I had to move the mirror I thought I could use it as a final test to reach the stone. I charmed it so the viewer who wanted the stone to use it could see what he wanted but could not get it. Only someone who wanted to reach the stone to keep it from being used would be able to get it. I then took the mirror to the vault where the stone was hidden and put it in place of the stone. Then I disillusioned the stone and charmed it into moving to the person who saw it in the mirror but didn't want to use it. Fairly clever I think.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 15, 1992

Harry's next Quidditch match is coming up and I am concerned about his safety. Professor Snape volunteered to referee the match. That would place him close enough to overpower a hex coming from a greater distance and to act quickly if Harry did have a problem.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 17, 1992

Harry, Ron, and Hermione figured out my clue about Nicolas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone. They are used to seeing the castle ghosts floating about in their semitransparent form and don't understand how really transparent a ghost can become. Sir Nicholas saw the three of them talking in the great hall when Neville approached with his legs locked looking for help to unbind them.

As they talked Harry got very excited so Sir Nicholas faded out and approached them without the three of them knowing he was there. Harry remembered seeing Nicolas Flamel's name on my chocolate frog card which reminded Hermione of a book she was reading. She ran to get the book and found the article on Nicolas Flamel and his Sorcerer's Stone. It took only a

few seconds to sort out that the stone must be what is being guarded. The only problem is they still believe Professor Snape is the thief after the stone.

I have been checking into Ron and Hermione and my sources tell me they have kept secret all of the things the three of them have done together. I will have to test their loyalty more extensively before trusting them totally but I believe for now they will make good companions for Harry in what he has to face. I only hope that at eleven no romantic attachments form to cause a problem. It will be bad enough for Harry at fifteen or sixteen to be distracted from concentrating on Voldemort. Two boys liking one girl is what caused the problem between Harry's father and Snape.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 1, 1992

I decided to attend the Quidditch match today as extra protection in case somebody tried to attack Harry again. Harry caught the snitch in record time so nobody had time to jinx him. After the match Professor Snape told me he was going to question Professor Quirrell again to let him know he was being watched in case he considered another attempt on the stone.

Later Snape told me Quirrell denied knowing about or doing anything to steal the stone.

Harry however saw the two professors going into the woods and Professor Snape caught a glimpse of Harry on his broom listening to the two of them talk. Snape is angry, in his own words, "about Harry getting away with sneaking around and spying on people like his father did". I will have to give Harry some training in how to avoid being seen when I think he is old enough not to need me and my castle spy ring to monitor his safety all the time.

I again asked Snape to be calm. Harry investigating the stone is part of my plan to train him to face Voldemort someday. Snape insisted the Harry is mediocre at magic and will stand no chance against Voldemort.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 28, 1992

Nothing has happened in the last month. No attempt on the stone, and no action by Harry. I guess I will have to give him another clue. The end of winter term is near then Easter Break. I will set my next clue to start after Easter.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 8, 1992

Hagrid is up to something and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in on it with him. Madam Pince reported the three were seen talking to Hagrid in the library while Hagrid was looking for books on the care of dragons. I must check this out before starting Harry on the next stone clue. I know Hagrid has a fixation with monstrous creatures but I hope he has not acquired a dragon somewhere. If so I will have to see it doesn't stay where it may harm the children.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 12, 1992

Hagrid does indeed have a dragon egg and Harry, Ron, and Hermione know. It will have to go before I start them back investigating the stone.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 18, 1992

The three of them are helping Hagrid feed the dragon. Soon it will be too large for the children to be near it safely so I must get rid of it soon without letting them know I am watching their every move. I need a plan quickly.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 25

Ron was bitten by the dragon and its poisonous bite will have to be treated. If he doesn't go to Madam Pomfrey soon I will have to force him which will expose the fact that I am watching them. I have told Madam Pomfrey if he comes to the hospital wing not to make a fuss about a dragon bite; simply treat him without letting on you know what the bite came from.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 28, 1992

Good news, Ron showed up for treatment telling Madam Pomfrey it was a dog bite. Also I don't have to get rid of the dragon and let Harry know I am watching him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have convinced Hagrid to send the dragon he named Norbert to Romania where Ron's older brother Charlie is studying dragons in a wild colony based deep in the woods. It must have taken some real persuasion on their part to get Hagrid to let his beloved dragon go.

Headmaster APWBD

May 1, 1992

Harry and Hermione got rid of Norbert. Hagrid crated the dragon up with a harness and Harry and Hermione carried the crate under the invisibility cloak to the astronomy tower. There some of Charlie's friends met them and flew Norbert to Romania. The bad news is Draco Malfoy somehow found out about it. Draco tried to catch Harry breaking the rules and was caught himself by Professor McGonagall. Harry and Hermione in their excitement of getting rid of Norbert left the invisibility cloak in the astronomy tower and were caught by Mr. Filch on the way back to Gryffindor tower. Then Neville showed up to warn Harry about Malfoy, and he was also caught. Luckily Ron was still in the hospital with the dragon bite and is the only one it seems that won't be punished. I cannot excuse them so I have arranged their punishment to fit in with my next clue.

Unicorns in the dark forest are being killed for their blood which is a powerful medicine for almost all serious conditions. I believe Voldemort is hiding in the dark forest living on the unicorn blood while he has Professor Quirrell steal the stone which will fully restore him. Harry and Hermione will help Hagrid look for an injured unicorn and thus learn who is behind the attempt to steal the stone. Malfoy and Neville must go with them but they should not interfere.

I have asked Firenze, a centaur acquaintance of mine to "accidently" meet Harry while

in the woods and tell him about unicorn blood and who might want to use it to keep alive. The centaurs are not exactly friendly to me but they know I never lied to them or tried to fool them

into revealing their secrets. Firenze knows the most about Harry's story. Compared to the other centaurs he trusts humans more and agreed to help me. If this clue doesn't get Harry to go after the stone himself to keep it from Voldemort then Snape is correct; he will never have the courage to be able to defeat Voldemort

Headmaster APWBD

May 9, 1992

My plan did not quite work out perfectly but I am not sure if it worked better or worse than I intended. While Harry was in the dark woods he ran into Voldemort feeding on unicorn blood. Voldemort must be really weak because when he went after Harry, Firenze arrived and Voldemort instantly retreated. If he were anywhere near his normal power a centaur certainly would not have scared him away.

Harry got the story of unicorn blood from Firenze and knows for sure it is Voldemort that wants the stone to return to power. Now will he have the courage to try and stop Voldemort or not.

Headmaster APWBD

May 15, 1992

A house elf cleaning in Gryffindor tower reported Harry told Ron and Hermione the story he got from Firenze but the three of them now think Professor Snape is trying to steal the stone for Voldemort. Hermione also convinced Harry that he was safe because I am there to protect him. I must now fool Harry into thinking I am away so he will have to act on his own and I will know if he has the courage needed to destroy Voldemort.

Headmaster APWBD

May 28, 1992

I have worked out my plan but will wait until exams are over since Harry, Ron, and Hermione are students and do have to pass their first year. My sources tell me Harry thinks the stone is safe where it is because Professor Snape does not know how to get past Fluffy and Professor's Quirrell's spell. Actually Quirrell, who is the real thief, has discovered how to get through all the protections but with both Snape and me watching he has not made the attempt.

When I let Harry know I am away from the castle Quirrell will hear it also and I believe he will

make his move. I of course will not really be gone; I will be disillusioned and watching Harry to insure his safety but I hope I will not have to act and let Harry know I was there all along.

I am guessing that Voldemort will not let Quirrell get the stone by himself since he trusts nobody. If I can get Voldemort to show up in his weakened state I may be able to capture or eliminate him before he can find another way to regain power. This will eliminate the need for Harry to face him; but if the prophecy is true only Harry can destroy Voldemort. I must try however because stopping Voldemort is the most important thing. It is why I did not stopped Quirrell when I first got proof he was the thief.

Headmaster APWBD

June 15, 1992

After the last exam was finished I asked Hagrid to invite Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a tea session and confess that he let slip how to get by fluffy. This should make Harry come to tell me the stone is no longer safe. I have instructed Professor McGonagall to tell Harry I have left to go to the Ministry of Magic and I will not return until tomorrow. I will wait for the Fat Lady to let me know Harry has gone out under his invisibility cloak and follow him. By that time Quirrell should be at the Mirror of Erised because he will not have to wait until the castle is empty to move about like Harry must.

Headmaster APWBD

June 16, 1992

Again my plan did not work as planed but turned out well never the less. Harry approached Hagrid on his own and asked if anyone had questioned him about Fluffy. Hagrid let Harry know he let slip the secret of passing Fluffy to the stranger that gave him the dragon egg. The three children went to tell me, and Professor McGonagall informed them I was away. I waited and the Fat Lady came around midnight to tell me someone invisible had gone out from Gryffindor tower. I was ready and I waited near Fluffy for Harry to arrive. Harry did not come alone; Ron and Hermione were with him. Because they were willing to walk into danger to help their friend I am sure now of their courage and loyalty to Harry. I will include them in and future training to face Voldemort along with Harry.

I followed them through the series of spells and charms staying invisible. They brought a flute for music to put Fluffy asleep while they went through the trap door. Madam Sprout's devil's snare began to wrap around them but Hermione produced a fire to repel it allowing

them to escape to the key room. Professor Flitwick's charmed flying keys did not slow them down. Harry's skill on a broom allowed them to catch the needed key and pass on to Professor McGonagall's enchanted chess set.

Here I was worried. I did not know if they had the chess skill to win a match but Ron is apparently quite a chess player. He was able to win the match by sacrificing himself to let Harry checkmate the king. He did not hesitate to do so taking the chance he could be seriously hurt or even killed in order to allow Harry to go on. He did not know that Professor McGonagall had the chess men set not to kill but just strike hard enough to incapacitate the thief. With Ron knocked unconscious Harry and Hermione checked to see he was okay and left him to continue on. They made a hard choice because they knew the importance of stopping Voldemort.

Quirrell had knocked out the troll in his own area so they just passed through to Professor Snape's logic puzzle. Again I was not sure if they could solve the riddle but Hermione took only a moment to get the answer which most adult witches and wizards would never solve. Here Harry realized he would be outclassed by Professor Snape who Harry still thought was waiting. He sent Hermione back to send a message to me to hurry and help. This is good; Harry had the courage to go on alone but the wisdom and humility to know he needed help.

After Hermione left Harry entered the final room to discover Quirrell waiting for him instead of Snape. Quirrell bragged about being the thief and gave Harry the true story. I was disappointed that Voldemort was not there and decided to wait and see what would happen.

Quirrell was stumped by the Mirror of Erised. He could see the stone in the mirror but did not know how to get it. Then I heard another voice say, "Use the boy." and I realized Voldemort was in the room somewhere. Quirrell responded by making Harry stand in front of the mirror demanding Harry tell what he saw. I knew Harry would not only see the stone but also get possession since he met the requirement of my charm; wanting to get the stone not to use it but to keep it from being used. He reacted quickly seeing himself with the stone in his pocked, then feeling it actually appear in the pocket, he lied to Quirrell saying he saw himself shaking hands with me. Possible thinking of me bolstered his courage.

Then came the voice again, "He lies…He lies" said Voldemort; and told Quirrell he wanted to speak to Harry on his own. Where was this voice coming from? Quirrell removed his turban and I saw Voldemort. He had taken possession of Quirrell's body and appeared as another face on the back of Quirrell's head. It shook me up to see it and I looked at Harry to see how he would react. He looked scared as he should; but still in control of himself. As

Voldemort told lies to Harry trying to persuade Harry to join him I waited to see what Harry would do. I did not believe Voldemort in this state could harm Harry on his own but I prepared for Quirrell to draw his wand and strike at Voldemort's orders.

Then Harry called Voldemort a liar and Voldemort realized he could not trick Harry into joining him. Voldemort told Harry how he had killed Harry's father then his mother and he would kill Harry if he didn't turn over the stone. Harry shouted. "Never!" and ran for the door. Such courage from an eleven year old; to refuse to cooperate when faced with death. I prepared to block the spell I expected Quirrell to cast trying to stop Harry; but instead Voldemort yelled for Quirrell to seize Harry and Quirrell acted instantly grabbing Harry.

When the Quirrell Voldemort combination touched him, Harry yelled in pain. Harry could not stand Voldemort touching him. But the Quirrell Voldemort body must have also felt pain. He let go of Harry and dropped to his knees. I could see blisters forming on Quirrell's hand. Voldemort yelled again and Quirrell got up and knocked Harry over. Sitting on him Quirrell put his hands around Harry's throat to choke him. But his hands blistered more and he couldn't hold Harry. Voldemort ordered Quirrell to kill Harry and as he drew his wand Harry grabbed Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed in pain and rolled off Harry. Then Harry pulled himself up and grabbed Quirrell holding him to keep him from casting a spell.

Quirrell was not a big man but Harry was only eleven years old and in the long run no match for Quirrell. As I saw Harry start to black out from the pain I called his name, "Harry! Harry!" to let him know I was there to help. Quirrell was also on the point of blacking out from the pain of his blistered skin and I quickly pulled him away from Harry. As soon as I appeared Voldemort knew I meant to capture or kill him and he had no power to stop me, so he left Quirrell's body and like a wraith flew out the door escaping. Quirrell died as Voldemort left his body. I wish I could have questioned him for facts about Voldemort's powers and actions.

I got Harry up to the hospital wing as quickly as I could and Madam Pomfrey examined him and said he was seriously injured by his contact with Voldemort but would recover with a few days rest and some of her rejuvenation tonic.

Headmaster APWBD

June 18, 1992

Considering nobody was in the vault but Harry and me everyone seems to have a story about what happened. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley told me their story and I listened as if I didn't already know. They spend as much time at Harry's bedside as Madam Pomfrey allowed.

Many others have sent Harry cards and gifts. I must prepare to tell Harry as much as I

dare about what happened; but I cannot tell him I was there to protect him the whole time. He must believe in himself. His own courage and resources are what he needs to survive in the future and I think this adventure will bolster these qualities. After all I may have set up the situation but he did handle things by himself, with only a little help from Ron and Hermione.

Headmaster APWBD

June 19, 1992

Harry is awake and we talked. He does not remember blacking out nor that I yelled to him at the last minute and I will not remind him. I think he is satisfied for now with what I explained about the relationship between him and Voldemort. In the coming years I will tell him more as he matures and I think he can handle things. The children will be heading home in two days and I have arranged protection for Harry on the train. Once he is back to his aunt's house my charm will protect him for the summer. I have asked Molly and Arthur Weasley to invite Harry over near the end of the summer and escort him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies for next year and also see him safely onto the train back to school.

Headmaster APWBD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI The Heir of Slytherin

July 30, 1992

Tomorrow is Harry's twelfth birthday and I felt I needed to check on him at his aunt's house. He is safe but being treated cruelly. His family has locked him in his room because they are afraid the neighbors may discover he is a wizard. They even put bars on his windows to keep him from running away. I must do something to free him before the end of summer since they do not intend to let him return to Hogwarts. I would like to avoid overt magic because they may not let Harry return home next summer and he would lose the protection of my charm once he no longer lives with his mother's blood relative.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 2, 1992

My problem of how to free Harry was solved last night when Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George did the job for me. They flew Arthur's enchanted car to Harry's house and literally busted him out by pulling the bars off his windows. Molly sent me a message when she discovered what the boys did; and at least I know Harry is safe and will be able to return to school.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 15, 1992

The Weasleys took Harry to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies but ran into a problem. Arthur sent me a full report. First Harry got lost for a few minutes but was found by Hagrid who I had sent to make sure of security while Harry was there. Harry explained to the Weasleys how he got off the flue network at the wrong stop and ended up in Borgin and Burks where Lucius Malfoy was selling items in secret. There has been a crack down by the ministry and Arthur thinks Malfoy is worried about getting caught with illegal dark items.

More disturbing was another encounter with Malfoy later. While at Flourish and Blotts to buy books Harry was recognized by Gilderoy Lockhart our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Lockhart was there selling his latest book and realized Harry in a picture with him would increase sales. I wish I could cut down on Harry being so public but the boy has a life and is so famous he is recognized whenever he goes out.

On the way out Lucius and his son Draco stopped Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children. Pretending to be friendly he grabbed Harry's arm and examined the scar on Harry's forehead that was left when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry as a baby. He then proceeded to denigrate Hermione for being a muggle born and the Weasley family for being poor. Arthur lost his temper and an actual physical fight ensued. Hagrid pulled Arthur and Lucius apart so no one was hurt. I don't like Lucius Malfoy showing interest in Harry. I believe him to have been one of Voldemort's top death eaters. There was not enough evidence to convict him but with the incident of Voldemort trying to return last year any interest shown by a possible death eater worries me.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1992

Harry got back to school today but not by train. When the train left the station my people reported to me immediately that Harry was not on board. I got in touch with Molly and Arthur and they told me they took Harry with them to the station but in the crowded station did not see Harry and Ron who were together actually get on the train. When they got back to where Arthur had parked his enchanted car it was gone and the boys must have taken it instead of the train. I started a search but found nothing.

Soon after the train arrived and most of the students were already at the opening banquet Ron and Harry showed up; crashing the flying car into the Whomping Willow. Professor Snape of course wanted to expel Harry; but I allowed Professor McGonagall to handle their punishment; as the head of Gryffindor it is her responsibility. She knows Harry can not be expelled but must learn to follow the rules.

Harry and Ron told me the same story; the entrance to platform 9¾ sealed itself and wouldn't allow them through. They said the only way to get to school was to take the flying car. I asked them if they thought they were the only students to miss the train in the history of Hogwarts and the school didn't have arrangements in that case. The admitted it didn't occur to them; I guess it is one of the weaknesses of youth, act first think later.

I am worried about the barrier at platform 9¾ not letting Harry through so soon after Lucius Malfoy showed interest in him. Last year showed Voldemort is looking to return and I will have to keep an eye out for trouble.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 15, 1992

I will formulate a plan to train Harry, Ron, and Hermione to build all the skills I think they will need for Harry to defeat Voldemort. I will wait until the uproar of Harry's arrival in the flying car to die down first. Also since Ron broke his wand during the ride it will be hard to do anything with him until he replaces it. I talked with Arthur and Molly and they intend to make him wait a while as punishment for taking the car.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 20, 1992

Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends are taunting Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I guess they are picking up where Lucius left off at Flourish and Blotts. I will let this go on. Harry must learn to control his temper and this will be a good test. Also Ron and Hermione must learn control if they are going to help Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 12, 1992

Ron lost his temper when Draco called Hermione a Mud-Blood in front of several students. He tried to curse Draco with the wand he broke during the car ride back to Hogwarts and his curse backfired. He has been burping up slugs all day and I hope this will teach him to control his temper. I will issue no further punishment.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 1, 1992

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Mr. Filches cat was petrified, along with a message in blood on the third floor wall saying the heir of Slytherin had returned and the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

This is how it started fifty years ago when Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts. I am at a loss to explain this. Voldemort cannot be here, he has no other relatives left from the Gaunt family since his uncle Morfin died, at least not that I can locate, and he has no children according to Snape. Snape has known Voldemort since 1978 and told me no mention of children ever came from any death eater. Could this be a hoax; maybe Lucius Malfoy heard the story of the chamber opening from Voldemort and his is behind this new incident. It may be connected to his interest in Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 2, 1992

All the children are talking about the Chamber of Secrets but few know the whole story. Hermione asked Professor Binns to tell them the story during his History of Magic class and he related the legend. I suppose they would have found out anyway and I think the truth is always the best course.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 5, 1992

The castle portraits tell me most of the school believes Harry is the heir of Slytherin because he found the message and everyone knows his story of surviving Voldemort's attack. They think only a powerful dark wizard can overcome another powerful dark wizard So Harry must be a dark wizard and Voldemort attacked him to eliminate competition.

The ghost of the Stebbins girl who the children call "Moaning Myrtle" told me Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been meeting in the third floor girl's loo where Myrtle was killed. Nobody goes there because of Myrtle's constant moaning so they think they will not be overheard. Myrtle reported to me that they believe it is Draco Malfoy that opened the Chamber. They know from the story Professor Binns told that the chamber was opened before but not when it was opened. Lucius was here years after Voldemort but I suppose Voldemort could have related the necessary information to him and he could have told Draco. It would fit with Lucius' interest in Harry this year.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 12, 1992

Harry was attacked by a hexed bludger during the first Quidditch match. I am reminded of the attack on him last year by Professor Quirrell while under the possession of Voldemort. Could Voldemort be hiding here again in another attempt to return?

Harry's arm was broken and unfortunately Professor Lockhart attempted to mend it instead of allowing Madam Pomfrey to do it. Lockhart removed all of the bones in Harry's arm and he will have to spend the night in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey regrows them.

Lockhart is incompetent but I could not get anyone else to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Everyone believes the position is cursed. I will have to put up with him and hope he doesn't do any damage.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 13, 1992

There was an attack on a student last night. Little Colin Creevey of Gryffindor was found petrified like Filch's cat. Why petrified instead of dead like the Moaning Myrtle I do not understand. Legend states the monster of the heir of Slytherin will kill the muggle born like Colin. Madam Pomfrey told me a potion made of Mandrake will restore Colin to consciousness but Madam Sprouts Mandrake plants are not full grown yet and we will have to wait until they are ready.

Because Harry was in the hospital during this attack with no witnesses to give him an alibi, I am sure the other children will think he is responsible. Putting up with their accusations will be another test of character for poor Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 14, 1992

Moaning Myrtle reported that Hermione is brewing up Polyjuice Potion in the third floor girl's loo. Harry, Ron, and Hermione intend to disguise themselves as Slytherins and get Malfoy to confess that he is behind the attacks. The formula for Polyjuice Potion is very complex and Professor Snape doesn't teach it until sixth year NEWTs class. I can't believe Hermione will succeed in making it but it will be interesting to watch her try. I will check on it to be sure she doesn't make something harmful.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 20, 1992

Myrtle related to me that Hermione tricked Professor Lockhart into giving her permission to access the restricted section of the library where she got the recipe for Polyjuice Potion. She has followed it so far but there are several ingredients that are restricted; in particular bicorn horn and boomslang skin, so I do not see how she can finish brewing it. I checked on her progress and so far she has done nothing harmful.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 12, 1992

It seems my little threesome is more clever than I thought. They obtained all the ingredients, probably stealing them from Professor Snape's store room, and the Polyjuice potion is almost done. If this works Hermione must be the smartest second year student in Hogwarts history.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 18, 1992

Professor Lockhart asked for permission to start a dueling club to teach student's to defend themselves if attacked. I do not thing any dueling lessons will protect them from whatever is attacking students but it will do no harm and may make the students feel safer. I can not allow Lockhart to do it however; the man is totally incompetent. When I interviewed him I could tell he was a braggart and didn't do half the things he claims in his books; but now I can't believe he did anything he claims. I asked Professor Snape to volunteer as an assistant and keep Lockhart from doing any damage. Left on his own Lockhart will have half the school in the hospital wing.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 19, 1992

This first meeting of the dueling club, and I believe the last, occurred last night. Professor Snape followed my request but was not happy to be Lockhart's assistant. In the first demonstration he blasted Lockhart off his feet into the wall. Then when the students began to practice Snape paired Harry with Draco knowing they hate each other. Instead of dueling only to disarm they cast nasty spells knocking each other down.

Then Snape suggested that Harry and Draco demonstrate blocking spells. Draco instead cast Serpensortia shooting a rather large snake at Harry. The snake ended up close to a muggle born Hufflepuff boy, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Before Professor Snape could destroy it, to everyone's surprise, Harry walked toward the snake and began to speak to the snake in Parseltongue. Since nobody else speaks Parseltongue nobody knows what Harry said to the snake; but the snake calmed down and moved away from Justin. The lesson ended in chaos. Since Parseltongue is the sign of a dark wizard and most of the students already believe Harry is behind the attacks; they were in a panic at hearing Harry speak it.

Snape came to me immediately to report this. Neither of us expected it but now that I think of the connection between Harry and Voldemort I am forming a theory of what might be going on. I will have to think more about this relationship.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 20, 1992

The Polyjuice Potion is done except to add the hair of the person you intend to turn into; which is done just before you drink it. Hermione amazes me; I never believed a second year could do it. They intend to use it over Christmas break when most students are gone and there will be less chance of being discovered.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 21, 1992

Harry was found in the hall standing over the petrified body of Justin and what I will have to call the petrified spirit of Sir Nicholas for lack of a better term. As a ghost he could not be killed again but his form was found near Justin just floating in mid air. He shows no reaction to anything.

Almost all the students are sure Harry is the attacker. Some parents have begun taking students home and I fear it will become just like the last time the chamber was opened. At least nobody has been killed yet; which I am grateful for but do not understand. Last time Myrtle was killed early on and this time everyone is petrified.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec28, 1992

Even for Hermione all things don't go as planned. Myrtle related the story of her taking the Polyjuice Potion. As everyone knows a bit of hair from the person you intend to turn into is added at the last moment. Harry and Ron apparently knocked out Malfoy's friends Vincent Crabb and Eric Goyle so they could not walk in accidently while Harry and Ron were questioning Malfoy and took a bit of hair from each of them. Hermione got her hair from Millicent Bulstrode's robe, a Slytherin girl who was paired up with Hermione during the Dueling club incident.

After taking the potion, Hermione's transformation didn't go as planned. The hair it seems came from Millicent's cat not Millicent. The potion is not meant for non human transformation and Hermione's potion changed het into a part human part cat. She is still in the hospital wing coughing up hairballs. Harry and Ron did transform and learned that Malfoy did not open the chamber and doesn't know who did.

Perhaps a little humility will be good for Hermione like a little control over their temper will help Ron and Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 15, 1993

Hagrid reported for the second time something killed one of the castle's roosters. I don't knot what that means or if it is connected to the chamber of Secrets but any unusual

event may be connected somehow and must be considered.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 22, 1993

Moaning Myrtle reported that someone threw a book at her and flooded the third floor loo. Harry and Ron saw the water flowing out into the hall; came in and found the book. Harry mentioned out loud the book was a diary belonging to T M Riddle.

Could Tom Riddle's diary perhaps have instructions on how to open the Chamber of Secrets? I questioned Myrtle further about anyone entering the third floor loo because almost nobody goes there. All the incidents lately and also the incidents when Voldemort was here in the fifties were fairly close to that location.

Myrtle claims she remembers nobody being in the room for any length of time except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She said a few times younger girls would come in but then leave immediately when they realized which loo they were in. She remembered hearing someone come in before the diary was thrown at her but the next thing she knew all the sinks were stopped up and the floor was flooded. She remembers nothing about how it happened.

Could the person with the diary be able to block out a ghost's memory? Sir Nicholas was frozen in place somehow by a spell I do not understand. Perhaps whoever is opening the chamber has not been caught because they can erase the memory of anyone that has seen them. I know this is easy enough to do to a person; but never heard of erasing a ghost's memory.

Could someone besides Harry have an invisibility cloak and be doing these things unseen? Did Tom Riddle have one? He was never caught in the years he caused problems at Hogwarts. I must start getting answers faster than new questions arise or a student will eventually die like Myrtle did.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 2, 1993

Hermione is finally out of the hospital wing. I think she will be more cautious with taking potions after this. I hope with her help Harry and Ron will begin to make progress on who opened the chamber; I'm certainly getting nowhere.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 3, 1993

Progress already! When the three of them are together they draw the best form each other. A house elf reported overhearing them talking in Gryffindor tower. Tom Riddle's diary had no writing in it; but Ron remembered seeing Riddle's name on an award from fifty years ago, Harry remembered Malfoy saying the last time the chamber was opened was fifty years ago, Hermione remembered the person who opened the chamber was expelled and then she made the logical leap and guessed that Riddle's award was for catching the person that opened the chamber and maybe he wrote about it in the diary.

Ron reminded her that there was no writing in the diary and Hermione suggested it might be invisible ink or some type of secret writing. They tried several recovery methods but found nothing. I will have to get a look at the diary since I know better methods of checking for secret writing than second year students. I will have a house elf bring it to me when I think Harry won't miss it then return it.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 15, 1993

Lockhart is not only incompetent but an idiot to boot. He thought he would cheer up everybody for Valentine's Day by arranging for people to send Valentines to others delivered by dwarfs dressed like Cupid. It was chaos and embarrassing to many people who had their personal feelings yelled out loud in the halls in front of other students. I must begin interviewing people for the DADA teacher for next year. I can't have Lockhart back.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 15, 1993

I won't have to check Tom Riddle's diary after all. Harry discovered that the diary contained the story of Hagrid being accused and expelled for opening the Chamber of Secrets. My house elf source in Gryffindor listened to Harry tell Ron and Hermione how Tom Riddle told Headmaster Dippet that Hagrid was keeping an Acromantula and the accusation that the spider was what killed the girl. Tom Riddle must have written his version of the story in the diary when he was ordered no to tell anyone what happened.

Ron and Hermione argued that Hagrid couldn't do such a thing; but the three of them know Hagrid's love of monstrous creatures like Fluffy the three headed dog, and Norbert the dragon. I can't wait to see which way the go. Loyalty to Hagrid I bet; but it is possible they could believe Riddle's story.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 22, 1993

Everything seems to be on hold. There have been no attacks three month and the students are settling back into a routine. Harry, Ron, and Hermione haven't talked to Hagrid about the accusation from Tom Riddle. I told Hagrid what they learned and asked him to not be upset if they approach him about it but to let me know if they did. Hagrid agreed with me that the three of them will not believe Riddle's story because they are loyal to their friends.

The second years have to pick courses for next year and that and spring term papers are keeping the threesome busy. I am again wondering if the diary holds more than the story of Hagrid; perhaps the secret to opening the chamber. Maybe the person who opened the chamber can't do it since Harry has the diary. I thing I will have the house elf bring the diary to me after all.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 24, 1993

I must be getting slow in my old age. While I was thinking about getting the diary my house elf spy tells me someone stole it from Harry's trunk. This narrows things down; Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost is petrified and magical restrictions on house elves means they cannot steal; so only a Gryffindor or a professor could get into Gryffindor tower. That eliminates three fourths of the students as suspects. Lockhart is the only new staff member so if it is not him it has to be a Gryffindor student.

With the diary back in the culprit's hands I am afraid the chamber may be opened again soon.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 25, 1993

Hermione was found petrified near the library along with a fifth year girl from Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. I hope the Mandrakes will be ready soon. The girls had a small mirror with them but I do not see the significance of that. I have placed restrictions on the student's movements. The will not be allowed to move about without a teacher accompanying them; though I am not sure even the teachers could protect against whatever is doing this.

I am considering closing the school and sending everyone home before somebody is killed. I still do not understand why Myrtle was killed in the attack fifty years ago but now people are being petrified.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 26, 1993

The Fat Lady came to tell me someone invisible left Gryffindor tower. I am betting on Harry and Ron going to visit Hagrid and finally ask about Riddle's story. If I am wrong and the person behind the attacks has another invisibility cloak at least the students should be safe in their dorms. I have alerted the teachers who I have patrolling the halls to be extra alert. I will head down to Hagrid's hut to provide protection for Ron and Harry as they travel back and forth.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 27, 1993

Technically I am no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts but I will continue to make entries since I believe I will be reinstated soon. As I prepared to leave to follow Ron and Harry; Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic arrived and asked me to accompany him to Hagrid's hut. He explained pressure was being applied to the ministry to do something about the attacks on the students. Since Hagrid was accused the last time the chamber was opened it was decided he must be removed from the grounds and sent to Azkaban prison for the safety of the children.

I told Cornelius I have always believed Hagrid to be innocent and still have complete faith in him; but he insisted the decision had been made and would not be changed. I went with him to assure Hagrid of my faith in him and that I would do everything to set him free.

When we arrived at Hagrid's hut I knocked and waited to give Harry and Ron time to hide; then we entered. Fudge told Hagrid why he was there and of course Hagrid proclaimed his innocence. Just as Fudge was getting ready to leave with Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy arrived and presented me with a letter signed by all the board of trustees removing me as headmaster because of the failure to stop the attacks.

I wished to avoid an argument in front of the boys so I accepted the letter and left with Lucius. After Fudge takes Hagrid I hope the boys will return to their dorm and continue to investigate the attacks.

Headmaster APWBD

May 4, 1993

Not having to do the duties of headmaster which Professor McGonagall has taken over for appearance sake has left me with time to think of what has been happening and time to keep an eye on Harry. I want him to develop courage so he will not be afraid to face Voldemort; but also common sense.

I got time to check the third floor girl's loo where all the problems seem center, but after a search I could find no secret chamber. My conclusion is that the entrance to the chamber must be nearby but not in the loo itself.

Headmaster APWBD

May 24, 1993

Harry and Ron are too inquisitive and too brave for their own good. I'm not sure what Hagrid said to them between the time I left his cabin and he left with Fudge; but today it sent them into the Dark Woods alone. Since being removed as head master I have been searching the castle for clues but found nothing. Tonight the fat lady found me and reported the door to Gryffindor tower opened but nobody was seen leaving; Harry and most likely Ron also.

I checked the third floor loo but they were not there. The only other place I could think of was Hagrid's hut. When I got there Hagrid's boarhound Fang was gone and a trail with his footprints and the boy's footprints led into the woods. I hurried along to overtake them since there are many dangers in the woods that second years can not handle alone.

I caught up with them as they followed a group of spiders deeper into the forest. I knew Hagrid's ex pet Aragog the Acromantula lived somewhere near this area and that Acromantula eat humans so I began to formulate a plan to stop the boys or at least divert them without showing myself to be following and protecting them. I over heard them talking about Hagrid telling them if anyone wanted know the truth they should follow the spiders. I also know the spiders could not see me but could smell me if I was to close.

The boys passed Arthur's enchanted car which must have been in the woods since the first day of school when the boys flew it here and that gave me an idea. When the boys entered Aragog's glen I cast a spell to animate the car and then I waited for Aragog to relate the true story of Tom Riddle and Hagrid. When Aragog finished I knew he would allow his offspring to attack the boys. Aragog was loyal to Hagrid only. I caused the car to charge into the midst of the spiders which gave Harry and Ron the time they needed to get in the car and escape. I stood at a distance in case something went wrong but my plan worked and they got away. I was sure after that experience they were ready to return to Gryffindor tower.

Headmaster APWBD

May 27, 1993

Harry and Ron have visited Hermione who lays still petrified in the hospital wing. There is that deep loyalty again; they know she can't hear them but they still go. On their last visit they found a scrap of paper she had which Madam Pomfrey did not notice. As I listened they reasoned out her clues on the paper. The Slytherin monster must be a Basilisk; a large snake that can kill just by looking someone in the eye. It can be killed by the crow of a rooster which explains why Hagrid reported roosters killed twice during the year. Whoever is controlling the snake eliminated a threat against it. Harry also told Ron that is why he has been hearing voices; he understands Parseltongue so only he can hear the snake when it is out of the chamber. I wish Harry had told me of the voices earlier. Hermione had also figured it is moving through the plumbing and only comes out to attack.

The most important part of the explanation came when they figured out what I couldn't; why nobody was killed only petrified. First Filches cat only saw the reflection of the Basilisk in the water that leaked onto the floor. Colin saw it through his camera lens, Justin saw it indistinctly through Sir Nicholas who is already dead and couldn't die again. Hermione and the other girl had a mirror to look around corners. She knew what was happening but never reached anyone else to tell them.

Know we know what is attacking and need to figure out who is controlling it and where the entrance is so the snake can be killed.

Headmaster APWBD

May 28, 1993

A major problem has developed. Ginny Weasley, Arthur and Molly's daughter has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets by the Slytherin monster. I can't see the reasoning behind this. The heir of Slytherin was supposed to cleanse the school of muggle born; but Ginny is a pureblood. The monster was supposed to kill; but even though we now know why people were being petrified that doesn't explain why the monster would take Ginny back into the chamber. There is more going on here than what we have already learned.

I am still not in charge of the school and most people think I am gone since the board suspended me as head master. I have told only Professors McGonagall and Snape that I am still here. We have decided the students must be sent home for their own safety and arrangements are being made. Professor McGonagall has assigned Professor Lockhart to go to the chamber and save Ginny; not that any of the professors think he can really do it. He has been bragging that he has know the location of the chamber for weeks and this will keep him out of the way before he can cause more problems while arrangements for the children's evacuation go on.

Harry and Ron believe Lockhart is actually going to do something to save Ginny and they have gone to talk with him. That will keep them safe also since I feel they do not have the skills to face a Basilisk and I am too busy right now to be following them around for protection. I am going back to reexamine the girl's loo and the surrounding area to check for the chamber entrance again. Headmaster APWBD

May 29, 1993

The monster is dead and the mystery solved. It seems Harry and Ron were more cleaver than I thought again. As I was examining the girl's loo, Harry and Ron arrived with Professor Lockhart. He was trying to run away rather than face the monster and they took his wand and forced him to accompany them to the loo which they had figured out was the entrance to the chamber.

After questioning Moaning Myrtle about exactly how she died and discovering that she had seen a pair of eyes near the sink area before hand; Harry examined the sinks closely and noticed the faucet of one sink had snakes engraved on it. He spoke in Parseltongue to the faucet and the sink moved out of the way revealing an opening to a tunnel.

I knew they were going into the tunnel to save Ginny so I hurried ahead jumping down the opening to set up some type of protection for the boys if needed. The tunnel opened into a rock chamber with animal skeletons and a snake skin shed by the Basilisk; but nothing alive and no immediate danger. I heard them coming and I went ahead to scout. A little ahead I hit a door which I could not open. I knew it would respond to Parseltongue and I would have to wait for Harry to open it. Then I heard a crashing noise. Part of the roof of the cavern had collapsed and I hurried back to check on the boys.

Harry was on my side of the cave in talking to Ron who was trapped on the other side with Lockhart, but safe. In a way this was good since I didn't have to worry about Ron or Lockhart and protecting just Harry would be easier. Harry moved ahead and spoke to the door which opened. I followed him through to another chamber with giant statues of Salazar Slytherin around a pool of water. On the floor near the pool was Ginny; unconscious and barely alive. I was about to go to her aide when young Tom Riddle walked in from a side chamber. I was astounded; he looked just as I remembered him from his years in school. How could this be?

I waited and listened, taking a chance of Ginny's safety, as the young Riddle explained to Harry what had happened. Ginny had found his diary and began to write in it about her feelings. As she became emotional writing about her feelings for Harry, the diary was able to use her emotions to take possession of her. It forced her to open the chamber, write the messages in blood, and leave the monster loose. Riddle told Harry how he became Lord Voldemort and why he needed to find out why he was destroyed when he attacked Harry as a baby.

I listened to the story but something was not right with it. Riddle said he was a memory left in the diary so the chamber could be reopened; but no memory could have done all these things. There had to be more to it. I knew Riddle meant to kill Harry and I would have to act to save him but I didn't want to become visible and let Harry know I was following him. Instead I summoned Fawkes, my Phoenix who can feel my thoughts. I thought of him bringing the sorting hat which had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor the only one with the power to defeat Salazar Slytherin. Fawkes arrived with the hat but Riddle had already called the Basilisk to kill Harry. As Harry ran I ordered Fawkes to attack the Basilisk's eyes which it uses to kill. Harry would now not have to worry about that but still would have to face the blinded snake. As it tried to strike him by following his sounds Harry ran and escaped it. I checked on Ginny and found her growing weaker as Riddle had told Harry she would. I knew the diary was the key and had to be destroyed but no spell I cast affected it. How could I destroy it and save Ginny?

Harry returned after evading the Basilisk and tried to wake Ginny but could not. As the snake returned Harry yelled out for help and the sword of Gryffindor appeared in the hat. Legend says the sword will appear to help any true Gryffindor student that needs it. I waited with my wand ready to help if needed; but hoping Harry would act on his own; I was taking quite a chance with his life. I knew this time would come someday. Harry would have to save himself from Voldemort I just wished it would not have to be this soon.

Harry grasped the sword and swung it at the snakes head, retreating to a position of height where he could defend himself. Then as the snake struck, Harry jabbed the sword into its mouth through the brain killing it. Unfortunately he was injured by one of the fangs which are poisonous and had broken off in his arm. I realized I had only moments to get Harry the antidote to the poison but there was still the problem of Riddle and the diary. They had to be destroyed and now I knew how. The Basilisk's poison was powerful enough to do it if Harry only realized it. Harry returned to Ginny and the diary with the broken fang in his hand and I could see in his eyes he had put it all together. He grabbed the diary and struck the sharp fang into the pages. Riddle cried out in pain and Harry struck the diary two more times. Riddle dissolved into non existence and Ginny opened her eyes at the same time.

I instructed Fawkes to cry on Harry's wound. Phoenix tears are one of the few antidotes for Basilisk venom. The wound healed quickly and I could see the strength returning to Harry. Both were save now and it was only a matter of getting out of the chamber. I left Fawkes to help them. I returned back to the girl's loo and then to Professor McGonagall's office to let her and the others know the danger was over. By that time Arthur and Molly had arrived, Professor McGonagall had informed them about Ginny being taken into the chamber; and informed me privately that the board had reinstated me as headmaster asking me to try and save Ginny.

I waited for the children to return before saying anything that would reveal that I was in the chamber and knew the story. I allowed Harry to relate the tale to everyone.

Just as we finished talking Lucius Malfoy arrived asking why I was back at the school. I informed him the board had reinstated me when the heard about the Weasley's daughter. Harry told Lucius he knew how Ginny got the diary; Lucius Malfoy had slipped the diary into Ginny's book pile the day he met them in Diagon Alley. Lucius said there was no proof of that but I warned him that if any other of Voldemort's things found their way into the hands of innocent children the consequences would be severe.

When Lucius left Harry asked if he could return the diary to Lucius. I gave it to Harry who ran after Lucius. In a cleaver move he tricked Lucius into handing the Malfoy's house elf a piece of clothing thus freeing the elf. For a boy not quite thirteen it was a marvelous way of getting revenge on an adult.

Headmaster APWBD

May 30, 1993

All the petrified victims have been restored by Madam Pomfrey now that the Mandrake potion has been brewed. Once again I note my plans didn't work out. Events seem to be training and developing Harry better than anything I could make up. I do hope however next year will be calm enough to allow me to give him some formal lessons.

Headmaster APWBD

June 5, 1993

Now that things are returned to normal I need to list the things that still trouble me.

1. The diary can not be as simple as the young Riddle stated in his speech to Harry. It was thinking for itself and acting independently on information it did not have when it was created. Only a living being can do that. Since Severus told me about Voldemort's claim that he could come back from the dead; I been gathering as much information about Horcruxes as I can find. The diary seems to have been a Horcrux; a bit of Voldemort's soul which had his memories and powers. Now that it has been destroyed is Voldemort dead, or is the part of him that possessed Professor Quirrell last year still alive and able to return? The books I could find don't explain this so I must act on the cautious side and assume Voldemort is alive and will try to return again. I must continue to train Harry to face him.

2. I avoided giving Harry the entire story about Voldemort for the second year in a row because I still feel he is too young yet even though he has shown courage and intelligence beyond his years. I must tell him everything soon but with this new information about a Horcrux I am not sure about even what I know to be true.

3. Ginny Weasley has fancied Harry all year and his rescue of her will increase her feelings. Harry certainly knows of these feelings. I can not help thinking that soon Harry will begin thinking of girls, which will only be a distraction from the training I am trying to give him, yet I can't be so low as to try and stop his normal development. I only hope he will not loose focus on Voldemort.

4. Lucius Malfoy's involvement in this year's trouble shows at least some death eaters are still active. I do not know if he acted on his own, or is he in touch with Voldemort. The latter would be extremely serious. I must find out.

Headmaster APWBD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII Sirius Black

Aug 14, 1993

I checked on Harry because news just reached me that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It was Sirius that gave Voldemort the location where Harry's parents were in hiding twelve years ago which lead to their deaths. I always found it hard to believe since he was the Potter's best friend and Harry's godfather but the evidence was overwhelming. I also wanted to see if Harry's aunt and uncle are still treating him badly. While I have to admit they don't have him locked up this summer like they did last year they still do not treat him well; but he will survive.

Harry's uncle's sister Marge is visiting and she is cruel to him. I would ask Molly and Arthur Weasley to take Harry for the rest of the summer but they are in Egypt visiting their oldest son Bill who works there. Harry will just have to put up with his family for a few more weeks.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 15, 1993

Harry couldn't take the abuse any longer. I got word from the ministry he lost his temper; inadvertently inflating Aunt Marge like a balloon. He then packed his school things and left the house. Fortunately the trace on him allowed the ministry to follow him onto the Knight Bus and to the Leakey Cauldron where the minister stopped him and saw to it that he will have a place to stay until school starts. This is good since the Leaky Cauldron always has a number of witches and wizards around so Sirius is not likely to go after Harry while he is there.

I will have Molly and Arthur go there when they return from Egypt and see Harry gets safely on the Hogwarts Express with their own children. I let everyone know that I think it will be best if Harry doesn't find out about Sirius; if he knew Sirius betrayed his parents he may want revenge and do something foolish.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1993

The Weasleys got Harry on the train but Arthur reported that Harry had overheard him and Molly talking the night before and knew that Sirius was after him but not that Sirius had

betrayed his parents and was Harry's godfather. Well it can't be undone so I will have to be sure Harry learns no more about the situation.

I arranged for Remus Lupin, the Potter's old friend, to be the new DADA teacher and to ride on the train to see to security. I had a difficult time convincing the other professors that a werewolf should be allowed on the faculty; but with the recently developed Wolfsbane Potion controlling the transformation and making it safer they agreed to Remus taking the position. Snape of course is against it since his hatred of James Potter and all his friends is still strong.

The ministry has requested, and I have reluctantly granted permission for dementors to be stationed at all the entrances to Hogwarts in case Sirius Black tries to enter the grounds to get to Harry. Since he has already slipped past them in escaping from Azkaban I doubt they will stop him from getting into Hogwarts but the Minister of Magic is a firm believer in their ability to find Black and I need to keep in the good graces of the ministry. I defy their authority often enough when I believe it is necessary for the good of the students and if the dementors stay on the boarders of the grounds they will do no harm to the students. I have warned the students to avoid the dementors and not to try to leave the grounds without authorization.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 2, 1993

Lupin reported an incident on the train. A dementor boarded the train to search for Sirius Black and when it entered the compartment with Harry it began to draw from him the few happy memories Harry has. Lupin cast a Patronus and drove it away but not before Harry blacked out. Lupin gave him chocolate for energy and he has recovered but is still weak. Madam Pomfrey checked him and allowed Harry to return to the feast.

In the meantime, at the end of last year Miss Granger made a request and it has been granted. She wanted to take an overload of classes this year and Professor McGonagall arranged for a time turner so Hermione will be able to move back in time and essentially be in two classes at the same time. She is the smartest student to go through Hogwart's since Tom Riddle but I wonder how she will take the pressure of the class load and homework involved over the length of an entire year. I also have plans for training her, Ron, and of course Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 3, 1993

Harry had his first divination class with Professor Trelawney. Of course he doesn't know about her prophecy concerning him and how it affected his life. I hope her croaking's of doom don't affect his mood too much; she is sure to use him as her "omen of death student" this year

since his life story is made for her annual attempt to scare the students into believing in her powers of prophecy. I don't know how it went because I can't rely on her so I don't have her give me reports on Harry.

Hagrid did report about Harry's ride on the hippogriff Buckbeak. I no longer doubt his courage to do such things but I wish Hagrid's monster fetish didn't extend to bring creatures that dangerous into third year classes. If handled properly a hippogriff is no worse than a big dog but with students like Malfoy in the class who don't listen and don't follow directions a hippogriff can be nasty. I hope his injury from taunting Buckbeak doesn't lead to a major problem. Knowing his father, after being chastised by me last year in front of Harry, Lucius is sure to demand a hearing about the incident.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 5, 1993

Sirius was spotted in a local town which indicated he may be trying to get at Harry while he is here in Hogwarts. I have reminded everyone on staff, all the ghosts, portraits, and the house elves to keep especially alert for any sign of unusual activity.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 6, 1993

Professor Lupin reports that Harry has been especially friendly to him since the incident on the train with the dementors and I reminded Remus to be careful about how much he tells Harry about his parent's death and Sirius. He admits telling Harry that he was friends with Harry's parents and how much Harry reminds him of them but that is all.

He told me in his first class he had the students repel a Boggart but when it was Harry's turn he didn't allow Harry to try because he thought the Boggart would turn into Lord Voldemort and the other students might panic. Harry seemed upset that he didn't get a turn but Lupin promised to explain the reason to Harry as soon as he got an opportunity.

I told Remus he is right about Harry being like James and related some of Harry's escapade over the last two years. The story of Norbert the baby dragon made him laugh.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 31, 1993

The first Hogsmeade weekend has arrived and the students were lead past the dementors into the town and back again without incident. Harry was not allowed to go because his aunt and uncle did not sign a permission form. This may be the first good thing they have done for him. I was not looking forward to telling him he couldn't go into town even if they had given their permission.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 1, 1993

Sirius has gotten onto the grounds and attempted to enter Gryffindor tower during the Halloween feast last night. The Fat Lady refused to let him in without the password and he slashed her picture. While she is being repaired Sir Cadogan the mad knight is stationed at the door to Gryffindor tower. He is the only portrait brave enough to take the job and I hope his insane actions will not cause too many problems before the Fat Lady can be fixed and returned to her post.

Harry was at the Halloween feast so he was in no immediate danger but I kept all the children in the great hall over night while the castle was searched for Sirius. He was not found and I am concerned that he can slip in and out of the castle unnoticed. Professor Snape of course blames Remus Lupin for helping his old friend but I know Remus is as angry at Sirius for betraying the Potters as am I so he would not be helping him kill Harry.

I think Sirius is using his Animagus transformation to slip past the dementors but I have had all the portraits, house elves, and ghosts watching for a large black dog and no reports have been made of any such animal in the castle or on the grounds. I admit it would be easy enough for Sirius to avoid being seen on most of the grounds which are vast and thickly forested; but how a large black dog could come into or even close to the castle itself without being seen is a mystery.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 11, 1993

Remus had a bad night with his transformation during the full moon last night. He looks all marked up so I asked Severus to take over his classes today. He is not happy about having to cover for Lupin but he assented; however he assigned the class an essay on Werewolves. He is trying to get someone to recognize Remus as a werewolf but I hope none of the third years will notice

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 12, 1993

Harry was attacked by a group of dementors during the Quidditch match against

Hufflepuff. The high emotions of the players and fans must have been too strong and the dementors left their posts at the boundaries of the grounds and closed in on the Quidditch pitch. When Harry flew off after the snitch he was attacked. Fortunately I decided to attend the match in case of a problem and when he blacked out and fell from his broom I was able to arrest his fall so he was not permanently injured. I drove the dementors back to the boarders of the grounds and informed Cornelius of the attack and asked that they be removed from the area; but he insists the dementors must stay.

Harry will spend the weekend in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care but his broom blew into the Whomping Willow and is beyond repair. I think he is taking the loss of the broom harder than the bruised he got from the fall.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 17, 1993

Harry has asked Lupin to teach him how to defend himself against dementors and Remus promised to do so; but after the last full moon cycle he is in no shape to take on extra work right now. Harry and the children have been told Professor Lupin is ill and they have accepted the story just like twenty years ago when Lupin first came to Hogwarts.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 14, 1993

Somehow Harry snuck out of the castle and joined Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick met Hagrid and the Minister of magic in the Three Broomsticks for a Christmas drink with the owner Madam Rosmerta. They started talking about Sirius Black being in the area and that led to the story of him betraying the Potters. As the story proceeded Flitwick who doesn't talk much noticed Ron and Hermione trying to hide behind a nearby Christmas tree.

He worried about them overhearing and telling Harry about what Black did when he noticed the slight shimmer of an invisibility cloak. By that time Harry had heard the whole story. All the Professors know Harry has one because I have had them watching for Harry moving around the castle at night since his first year when I gave him his father's cloak. I asked them not to interfere with Harry but to report to me where he was and what he was doing.

Flitwick did not know Harry didn't have permission to go to town until I mentioned it as he was telling me what happened and he thought Harry was hiding to get closer and better overhear the conversation.

The cloak makes you invisible to people but not dementors who sense feelings. I must find out how Harry got past them; it is not safe for him to be wandering around with Sirius Black after him. I can't ask Harry directly because it would let him know I have everyone watching and reporting on him.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 26, 1993

I am afraid a rift has developed in my loyal threesome. Christmas morning Harry got a new broom, a Firebolt, from an anonymous friend. Hermione was worried that it could be from Sirius Black and be jinxed to kill Harry when he rides it. She told Professor McGonagall and she confiscated it for a safety examination. Harry took the loss of the broom badly and Ron has sided with Harry. McGonagall promised to return the broom if it found to be safe but Hermione doesn't understand the feelings of a Quidditch player for his personal broom; especially if it is a Firebolt. This is the first test of the loyalty between the three of them and I believe they will get over it whether the broom is safe or not.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 4, 1994

Lupin gave Harry his first lesson on producing a Patronus. I thought they were wasting their time because, as a third year, Harry would not be unable to do it for at least another two or three years. Most adult witches and wizards can't make an acceptable patronus; which is why the spell is not even discussed until seventh year. Lupin has a soft spot for his friend's son and insisted on trying so I gave permission. Remus reported that Harry did make a Patronus on his third attempt that actually held off a Boggart in the form of a dementor. I never would have believed it was possible.

Harry wanted to continue to practice but Lupin rightly cut him off. It is hard enough for a beginner when you feel good; but with Harry tired failures during additional attempts would only discourage him. Better to let him rest and be encouraged by his success; then come back refreshed ready to try again.

Lupin also reported Harry asked questions about his father and Sirius Black. As my instructions Lupin told him nothing.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 22, 1994

Harry has been able to produce a weak Patronus that can hold off the Boggart but not drive it away. Lupin has been giving him encouraging words about how well he is doing for a third year and to keep trying.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick are still checking Harry's broom for jinxes and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still not talking. I didn't think it would take this long for them to make up.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 2, 1994

No progress with the Patronus getting any stronger, but I am still amazed by the fact that a third year produced any type of Patronus. On the better side Harry's broom was finally cleared by McGonagall and Flitwick and returned to him just in time for the Quidditch match on Saturday. I hope Harry and Ron will now make up with Hermione.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 3, 1994

Ron's pet rat disappeared and some of Hermione's cat's hair was found near some blood stains on Ron's bed. Ron accused Hermione of letting her cat run loose and kill his rat. They are fighting worse than ever.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 6, 1994

I witnessed the most wondrous sight today at the Quidditch match. Gryffindor was ahead by fifty point when Harry and Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker both spotted the snitch. As Harry raced toward it three Dementors appeared in Harry's path just below him. Without slowing his broom, Harry pulled his wand and produced a brilliant full body Patronus that flattened the Dementors as Harry grabbed the snitch.

It turned out that they were not Dementors, but Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins in disguise. Still Harry made a corporal Patronus at the age of thirteen and a half; more than a year younger than any student I had ever heard of.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 7, 1994

Sirius Black entered Gryffindor tower last night. Ron woke up to find Sirius standing by Ron's bed with a knife. When Ron yelled Sirius ran most likely because he realized he was at the wrong bed. In the dark with the curtains around the beds it would be hard to tell one boy from another. When questioned, Sir Cadogan admitted he let Sirius in because he knew the password. It turned out Neville had written down all the upcoming passwords since Sir Cadogan changed them twice a day and Neville could never remember the current one. Sir Cadogan has been removed from Gryffindor tower and the restored portrait of the Fat Lady returned to her post.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 8, 1994

Hagrid asked Harry and Ron to tea and tried to get Ron to forgive Hermione. He thinks Ron softened a little but he refused to forgive her. I may have to step in because the three of them need each other.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 12, 1994

Professor Snape came to me about nine this morning to report Harry was acting suspiciously. Today is a Hogsmeade weekend and he thinks Harry was trying to sneak out without permission so he sent Harry back to Gryffindor common room. Snape always suspects Harry of being up to something, but I hope he is wrong this time. With Sirius nearby I hope Harry is smart enough not to try and leave the castle; but with Sirius having entered the castle twice now I am not sure Harry is safe anywhere.

About four in the afternoon Snape returned to tell me Malfoy reported seeing Harry outside Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack. Harry denied being out and Ron backed Harry's story. When Snape searched Harry's pockets he found a parchment covered with insults addressed to Snape personally and with the names Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs on it. Snape called Lupin knowing these were the nicknames used years ago by Harry's father and friends including Lupin. Lupin would not admit he knew about the paper and suggested Harry got it at a joke shop. Lupin then took Harry, Ron, and the parchment with him as he left Snape's office.

I asked Lupin about the incident and he admitted the paper had been made by the four friends years ago but he claimed he did not know how Harry got it because he thought it was

lost or destroyed years ago. He denied knowing about it to Snape because he did not want to irritate Snape any further and get Harry in more trouble. He also claimed he knew nothing about Harry sneaking into town. He said he would like to keep the parchment as a remembrance of his old friends.

Headmaster APWBD

March 13, 1994

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have made up and are friends again; all it took was a tragedy. Lucius Malfoy has been pushing the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures into to rule on the Hippogriff that injured Draco during Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class in September. The committee ruled yesterday that Buckbeak was dangerous and was to be destroyed. The news was enough for the three children to forget their argument and unite to appeal the ruling. I'm afraid they don't understand the appeal is just a formality; Lucius has enough pull to get his way, and there is nothing I can do to prevent the poor animal's death.

Headmaster APWBD

March 30, 1994

Hermione finally is showing the strain of the class overload she is taking. I never thought she would last this long. Besides using the time turner to go back in time and attend two classes at the same time she has the homework from thirteen classes. She quit Trelawney's divination class in the middle of a crystal ball reading session. She is the brightest student I have known since Tom Riddle; the only one smart enough to recognize Trelawney's class is nonsense and brave enough to say so in front of Sybil.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 18, 1994

The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match that will determine the championship is next Saturday and things are getting nasty. Attacks on team members of both sides have the school on edge. The houses have organized guard details to accompany the players everywhere to prevent them from being hit by Bat-Bogey Hexes, Leg Lock curses and other such jinxes that make toe nails grow into claws and teeth grow into fangs. As long as no dangerous curses are used I will allow the teachers to handle the situation.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr22, 1994

The Quidditch match was the dirtiest one I ever witnessed with flagrant fouls on both sides. In the end Harry got the snitch and Gryffindor won the match and the cup. Hopefully, with the season over, thing will now settle down.

Headmaster APWBD

May 12, 1994

Things have been quiet since the Quidditch match. Fifth years are preparing for their OWLs and seventh years for their NEWTs. The remainder of the students have the regular end of the year papers and exams to study for.

There have been no further sightings of Sirius Black but I don't believe he has given up his attempts to get to Harry and all staff is alert in case he tries entering the castle again.

Headmaster APWBD

June 18, 1994

It was a long complicated day with much to write about. Today was the date set for the execution of the Hippogriff Buckbeak and I knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione would want to be with Hagrid when it happened. I talked it over with Hagrid and we agreed that Harry had seen so many awful things this would probably not bother him but it wouldn't be good for him either. I thought Ron and Hermione should see the gruesomeness of it to let them know what they may see if they continue to help Harry but Hagrid thinks they are too young to see such violence. He may be right about their age so we agreed if they show up he will make them leave before I arrive with the executioner.

I had the portraits watching them as evening approached and sure enough I got a report that they didn't return to Gryffindor tower after dinner. They were seen ducking into an empty classroom. The old witch in the portrait said when the door opened and closed again she didn't see anyone come out and I knew they were under Harry's invisibility cloak headed to Hagrid's.

As we headed down to Hagrid's just before sunset I saw the shimmer of the cloak barely visible even when one is expecting to see it and knows what to look for. As the three of them got to Hagrid's hut and went in I slowed the executioner and the minister by pointing out sights on the grounds to give the children a few minutes to talk with Hagrid. Then I knocked when we arrived and gave them time to get out the back door. I could still see them up on the hill near the castle when the executioner swung his ax but I was too far to see their facial expressions.

I went back to my study and began working on end of the year paper work that had piled up. Almost two hours later Professor Snape arrived and told me he captured Sirius Black and locked him in the astronomy tower. Also Ron was in the hospital wing having been bitten by Black while in his dog form and Harry and Hermione were also in the hospital wing having been attacked by dementors.

As we walked quickly to the hospital wing he filled in the details as he knew them. Before moon rise he took Professor Lupin's Wolfsbane potion to Lupin's office as he did every full moon cycle but Lupin was not there. On the desk was an unusual map of Hogwarts that showed the location of people in the castle moving about. The map showed Lupin walking down toward the Whomping willow and since Snape suspected him of helping Sirius Black he followed and saw Lupin immobilize the willow and enter the tunnel beneath.

As Snape followed he found an invisibility cloak near the tree and picked it up following Lupin through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. As he stood outside the bedroom door he heard Lupin talking with Sirius and also the voices of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they argued he entered and disarmed Black and Lupin; taking them prisoner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then attacked him together knocking him out. He thinks they were under Sirius' Imperious Curse.

He remembers nothing else until he recovered consciousness on the path back to the castle with Ron lying unconscious nearby and all the others gone. He assumed since it was a full moon that Lupin had transformed into a werewolf and the others took flight. He took Ron on a stretcher with him while he went to look for the others because with Lupin roaming the grounds he was afraid the children might be attacked. Near the lake he saw dementors approaching. The dementors, more than a hundred in number, were attacking Black, Harry, and Hermione about to give them the Dementor's kiss; sucking out their souls and leaving them as mindless vegetables. He was still to far away to act when the dementors were driven away by a powerful Patronus but he could not see who was casting it.

As we walked we discussed who had such power to do this but could not think of anyone that might be in this area. I could have of course and Snape also Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. I knew they would not have left the children alone after saving them but I did later talk to both and they were in the castle and knew nothing of the incident. I suggested Harry who had made that marvelous Patronus at the Quidditch match but Severus objected that there wasn't a real dementor at the match and it much more difficult to cast a patronus while the dementors are affecting you. He didn't think Harry could do it under those conditions; besides he could see Harry on the ground already and it was not his patronus. All three of them were unconscious from the dementors attack.

Severus said after reaching the place where they were laying unconscious he then

bound Sirius and placed him on a stretcher along with Harry and Hermione then brought them to the hospital before he came to get me. When we arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was busy running back and forth between patients with only Ron conscious. After she assured me they would recover I went to the astronomy tower to get Sirius' version of the story.

He told me he was innocent of everything. Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters. At the last minute James decided that nobody would suspect Peter was a secret keeper and Sirius would be the likely choice therefore more likely to be attacked to get the secret. Peter told Voldemort where the Potters were hiding.

When Sirius hear about the Potters being killed he went to see if he could do anything but had been there with Hagrid by that time. After Sirius left Hagrid with baby Harry he went to find Peter; but Peter tricked him. Yelling that Sirius was the traitor Peter blasted the area and transformed into his rat form escaping down a sewer making it look like Sirius had killed him. Since there was no trial Sirius was sent to Azkaban without getting to tell his story.

One day when the minister of magic was at the prison he left a newspaper with a picture of the Weasley family in Egypt and in the picture was Ron's pet rat which Sirius recognized as Pettigrew in his rat form. Now that he found that Peter was alive and living at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry, Sirius transformed into a dog which the dementors can not sense well just as I suspected. He escaped and came to protect Harry from Peter and kill Peter for betraying the Potters.

His story made sense to me since I always found it hard to believe he was guilty but I could do nothing to help him since this was a ministry matter and besides I needed proof of what he was saying. He said Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had seen Pettigrew alive in the Shrieking Shack and could verify his story. Peter had confessed in front of them all to helping Voldemort.

I hurried back to the hospital wing to hear the children's story since Lupin was still a werewolf and couldn't be questioned until he changed back in the morning. By that time I knew the minister would have had the dementors give Sirius a kiss and it would be too late to change things.

When I got back to the Hospital Harry and Hermione were awake and the three of them confirmed Sirius' story. I had to act but I couldn't be seen interfering with a ministry matter so

openly and Severus did not believe Sirius so I couldn't rely on him to help. The other professors were not involved and I couldn't ask them to defy the ministry and possibly be sent to Azkaban if caught. I would have to rely on the children who if caught I could protect somewhat since the ministry would assume children wouldn't do such things on their own and Snape had already told the minister he believed they must be under the Imperious Curse of Sirius.

Since I didn't know exactly what happened second by second and there was no time for the children to give me more than an outline of events I simply suggested that events could be changed if there was enough time and that Hermione should use three turns on her time turner to go back far enough to change to outcome of today's events. I had to rely on her judgment which I felt was sound but I did not feel she had the skill to repel the dementors. Ron could not walk because of the bite on his leg fro Sirius' dog form; and Lupin had only taught Harry the Patronus charm so he would have to go with her in case they ran into dementors.

Then it hit me; with Harry going back in time I knew who had cast the Patronus that save them earlier. I left quickly to meet Fudge and slow him down to give the children the opportunity to go back in time.

As I left the hospital wing met Harry and Hermione returning and they reported everything went well. After going back in time they rescued both Buckbeak and Sirius, both were safe and had left the school grounds. As they returned to their hospital beds Severus and Fudge arrived ranting that Sirius had escaped. Severus tried to blame Harry but Madam Pomfrey who had been in her office swore the children had not left the hospital wing and I could truthfully say I didn't know what happened since Harry and Hermione hadn't the time to tell me the story in detail.

Fudge agreed to remove the dementors because they had attacked the children without orders and didn't stop Sirius from escaping anyway. I can't wait to get the full story from Harry and Hermione. This was the first time they did not have me watching over them in secret and it makes me feel more secure of their ability to handle dangerous situations.

Headmaster APWBD

June 19, 1994

In my talk with Harry and Hermione I learned how Ron's rat, who was really Peter Pettigrew, had been in hiding as a rat with the Weasley family for twelve years. He feared the death eaters might kill him thinking he had betrayed Voldemort and the Potter's friends might kill him for betraying James and Lilly. When he learned Sirius had escaped Azkaban he no longer

felt safe with Ron and eventually faked an attack by Hermione's cat in order to disappear completely.

Sirius and Lupin met in the shrieking shack for the first time in years. They told the children the story and forced Peter to confess that he had betrayed the Potters. Then when Lupin changed into a werewolf Peter changed back into a rat and escaped.

They related how they followed Sirius down to the lake and about the dementors attack. None of them realized where the Patronus came from and Harry believed his father had returned to cast it. After going back in time and saving Buckbeak Harry returned to the lake to see who was casting the Patronus and only then realized it was him; with his returned self saving his earlier self. It confirmed what I had thought the moment I new he was going back.

Sirius is now safe in hiding out of the country and Harry will return to his aunt and uncle's house where my charm will protect him for another year.

Over the summer I will be busy with arrangement for the Triwizard Tournament which the ministry has been working on for more than a year. Fudge told me the other schools had agreed to participate here at Hogwarts and the final paperwork and details would be signed by the end of June.

In three years of planning to train Harry for his eventual encounter with Voldemort none of my plans have been completed; but because of unexpected events Harry has received better training and experiences than I could ever arrange for. In addition he has made two loyal friends to help him and they too have received important experiences to prepare them. Will the tournament cause more problems with Harry's training next year; I bet it does.

Headmaster APWBD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII The Triwizard Tournament

July 5, 1994

Ludo Bagman the ministry official in charge of making arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament tells me they are complete except for the exact number of students from each of the visiting schools. Once again I am faced with a problem of security for Harry. With perhaps dozens of strangers coming to Hogwarts including former death eater Igor Karkaroff, I have asked my old friend Alastor Moody to take on the position of DADA instructor. He retired as an Auror several years ago but is still the best person I know at spotting irregularities and odd actions involved in dark magic. I explained my problem and he accepted the task of helping me keep Harry safe but just for one year while the tournament is going on.

Headmaster APWBD

July 12, 1994

I have contacted Arthur and Molly about getting Harry out of his aunt Petunia's house before Harry loses his temper with the family like he did last year and they agreed to take him in. Arthur got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup which is in England this year for the first time in many years and Ron suggested asking Harry several weeks ago. I can rely on them and this will be one less thing I need to worry about, freeing up my time to do other things.

Headmaster APWBD

July 27, 1994

Arthur informed me that Molly has contacted Harry's family and he will be going to get Harry personally. He and Molly will keep Harry for the rest of the summer and get him to the Hogwarts Express on September first.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 15, 1994

Arthur had a problem getting Harry; he gave me a full report. He had the flue network connected to the Dursley's house since he no longer has a muggle car and Harry is too young to apparate. It seems the Dursleys had their fireplace sealed off and an electric unit put in. When Arthur arrived he found himself trapped in the fireplace and had to blast the front off to get out making a mess of the Dursley's living room. Then George and Fred who went along to see what a muggle house looked like left some hexed candy for Harry's cousin Dudley to find and eat. His tongue had grown several feet before Arthur could break the hex and restore him to normal. Arthur did clean and restore the Dursley's living room also but he is afraid that Harry's aunt and uncle may take their anger out on Harry when he returns home next summer.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 27, 1994

The trouble during the riot at the Quidditch World Cup is disturbing even after reading Arthur's reassuring report. I am afraid there will be more trouble soon. People have started wild rumors that the Dark Mark that appeared was cast by Voldemort himself, and that several people had been killed; both of which Arthur assures me are not true. According to him the mark was cast by an unknown death eater who then escaped. Whether this was to encourage the death eaters that started the riot earlier or scare them away as it actually did is not known, but death eaters acting so boldly is not a good sign.

On top of that Arthur said Harry was accused of casting the Dark Mark. A number of ministry officials searching for the perpetrator met Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the scene where Barty Crouch's house elf Winky was found with Harry's wand. Upon testing the wand using Prior Incantato they found that Harry's wand was the one that cast the Dark Mark. Harry explained how he had noticed the wand missing only minutes earlier during the rush to escape the riot at the camp site. While searching the area to look for it they saw the Dark Mark form and rise from a clump of trees nearby. No human was found in the trees and I can not believe the house elf could cast the spell. This is supported by the children's story of hearing a deep human voice cast the spell, not the elf's high squeaky voice.

Barty sacked his elf anyway for disobeying orders and for being out of his tent; I think he is afraid of another scandal like the one involving his son thirteen years ago.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 29, 1994

A letter from Sirius Black arrived with more bad news. Harry wrote him a few days ago after having a dream about Voldemort. Sirius informed me he is returning to England to be closer to Harry but promises me he will not do anything foolish as long as he feels Harry is safe. Sirius has sent me several letters asking about Harry's life since his parents were killed. I explained most of what happened but had not told him how Harry's aunt and uncle have been treating him. If he knew the truth I thought Sirius would be back in the country to take Harry away from them which would break my spell that protects Harry and most likely get Sirius caught and sent back to Azkaban also. Sirius told me Harry related stories about his aunt's family treating him poorly but luckily Sirius thinks Harry is exaggerating the stories because he want Sirius to let him move in with him.

I have sent him a reply to this most recent letter in which I told Sirius about Harry's encounters with Voldemort here at the school over the last three years but assured him Harry is safe while here. I am not sure he believes this to be true. I also told him of my spell on Harry's aunt's house which protects him as long as he lives there and hope it is enough to convince Sirius to leave Harry there even if his life is not the most luxurious one at least he will be safe there.

I also told Sirius I have Alastor here to help guard Harry and I asked Sirius for more details about Harry's dream. I prefer not to question Harry and let him know I am in touch with Sirius unless necessary.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1994

Alastor sent a message that an intruder tried to get into his house last night and when his alarm went off he chased whoever it was away but not before muggle police arrived. Fortunately Amos Diggory was at the ministry early and got the news to Arthur who was able to smooth out the mess without a lot of publicity. Alastor said he will be here later today.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 2, 1994

Alastor arrived during the welcome feast and I got the chance to introduce him to the students. I also informed everyone officially about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It seems security was not that good because many of the students already knew about it.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 4, 1994

Alastor reported that Draco Malfoy attacked Harry in the entrance hall firing a curse while Harry's back was turned. Fortunately it missed and before Harry could respond Moody stepped in. I heard from Professor McGonagall that Alastor transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him around the hall; Alastor didn't mention that part of the story. Lucius Malfoy will be furious but he is afraid of Alastor so I don't think a major problem will arise. I did warn Alastor again about proper disciplinary actions but I think he is too set in his ways to change his methods now.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 6, 1994

I asked Alastor to cover defenses against curses in the forth year because of what happened at the world cup. With the death eaters so active I am worried about Harry's ability to recognize curses and defend himself against attack. Alastor demonstrated all three Unforgivable curses using an Egyptian sand spider. Some of the students were very upset; especially Neville when the Cruciatus curse was used. With his parents still in the mental ward at St. Mungo's because they were tortured into insanity by that curse I can understand this reaction. Alastor knows the story and said he talked with Neville but it was necessary to show the students what they face if Voldemort and his followers gain power.

I hope Alastor doesn't go overboard and cause a problem with the ministry, but that will be better than letting Harry face the Unforgivable Curses without experience in what they do.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 25, 1994

Alastor placed the students one at a time under the Imperious Curse, explained how to recognize someone being controlled, and told them how to fight the curse and free yourself from its influence. Harry was the only one able to throw off the curse completely. Ron and Hermione will have to learn to do this; if they fall under a death eater's influence they will become a threat to Harry.

Blocking the Imperious and Cruciatus curses must be stressed. The killing curse, Avada Kedavra, is another matter. The official stand that it can't be blocked is nonsense. I have done so but it requires intense concentration which most witches and wizards lack. Even those that have the mental skills are often caught unaware or lose their concentration when they hear the curse aimed at them and are thus killed. A strong Shield Charm will deflect or even reflect back the killing curse if the person being attacked maintains mental sharpness during the entire attack.

I will have to speak to Harry personally to explain about magic being in the mind of the person not in the wand or words of a charm or curse. James and Lilly had the mental strength but were killed I believe because they lost concentration during the surprise of Voldemort's attack. Harry must have inherited his parent's ability and has to know he can fight Voldemort's curses if he remains prepared at all times. Headmaster APWBD

Sept 30, 1994

I have heard Hagrid has some new monstrous creatures for the students to care for, Blast-Ended Skrewts, he calls them. I checked them and they seem nasty but not deadly, assuming they don't get to big. I will have to monitor the situation.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 25, 1994

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at the end of the week to start the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Everything here is ready especially security.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 30, 1994

The Goblet of Fire is set up. The rules have been explained to all the students and I personally placed an age line around the goblet to prevent underage students from trying to enter the tournament. Tomorrow night the Goblet will select the champions from each school and the Tri-wizard tournament will begin.

Harry ran into Karkaroff on the way out of the feast but Alastor was right there to let Karkaroff know not to try anything. I don't believe he will since it would cost him his comfortable position as the Headmaster of Durmstrang if he did.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 31, 1994

The Goblet chose the champions but not without a serious problem. The drawing started at the end of the feast as normal with Victor Krum picked as the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour as the Beauxbatons champion, and Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts champion. Then as I was ready to dismiss the students the Goblet flared a fourth time and a paper with Harry Potter's name on it came out of it.

Not sure of what should happen I sent Harry out with the other champions; dismissed the children; and called for all the officials to meet in order to decide what should be done about Harry. Madam Maxine and Igor of course accused Harry of sneaking his name into the Goblet but Harry assured me he had nothing to do with it and the surprised look on his face when his name came from the Goblet makes me believe him.

Barty Crouch who has the final word about all tournament rules informed everyone that the rules firmly state that all names coming from the Goblet must participate in the tournament since the spell on the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract under penalty of death. Even if Harry didn't put his own name in; as far as the spell on the Goblet is concerned he is bound by the rules since it was his name that came out. I must take Barty's word as truth since he knows more about the goblet than anyone else.

After the others were gone I met with Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody to discuss what to do about Harry, and the reason behind his name coming out of the Goblet. Professor McGonagall being the head of Gryffindor house wanted to pull Harry from the tournament which I reminded her is impossible according to Barty. We agreed that the purpose behind putting Harry's name in the goblet is to kill him and make it seem like an accident during the tournament.

The person responsible must have confounded the goblet into believing there was a fourth school in the contest and then put Harry's name as the only one from this fourth imaginary school thus assuring he would be chosen. This had to be done by an adult and a magically skilled adult at that.

Snape, who is pledged to protect Harry, gave the only alternative, allow him to proceed but be watchful and protect him as much as possible while we try to discover who put his name in the Goblet. I asked Alastor to stay close to Harry and check into all the strangers staying in the castle because of the tournament. We all are assuming it has to be one of them and is not one of the regular staff since that would mean someone was under the Imperious curse and there is no sign of that in anyone's behavior.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 1, 1994

I wrote to Sirius knowing Harry would also and the whole thing would be in the news anyway. I informed him of the entire incident and suggested if he insisted on coming that there is a cave in the mountains outside of Hogsmeade in which he could stay without being seen. This way he would be close in case he was needed and he could consult me without waiting days for owls to transmit messages. I am sure this is what he will do.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 5, 1994

This time Harry threw a curse at Malfoy while they waited to get into their potions class. This is becoming like Harry's father and Snape when they were in school. Snape gave Harry and Ron who was also involved detention and docked Gryffindor fifty points; a little harsh but if it stops Harry from getting into trouble it will be worth it. He has enough problems already without an open feud with Malfoy in the hallways every time they see each other.

Also the wand weighing ceremony took place today. Inspecting the champions' wands, although publicly said to be sure the wands are functioning properly for the champion's safety, is actually to check for cheating which is generally rampant in the history of the tournament.

Unfortunately before I arrived that acid tongued reporter Rita Skeeter got to Harry for an interview to go along with the publicity pictures for the Daily Prophet. I am sure she will present the worst possible side to the story but there is nothing I can do about that; Harry will have to live with whatever lies she writes about him.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 10, 1994

Well Rita did it; not only making Harry out as a tragic hero, but dragging Hermione in as Harry's love interest and almost ignoring the other contestants. Both Harry and Hermione are going to get some serious teasing until after the first task draws people's attention away from Rita's article.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 15, 1994

Sirius wrote asking for permission to contact Harry using the flue network. He wants to talk directly with Harry face to face. I agreed it might bolster Harry's courage and suggested Sirius not actually come into the castle since other students might see him. I asked if he could use a stranger's fireplace and simply appear in the fire so he could escape quickly if necessary. I believe he will follow my suggestion.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 18, 1994

The first task in the tournament is coming quickly and Harry is at a three year disadvantage compared to his competitors. I have suggested to Hagrid that he should let slip to Harry about the dragons the students will have to get past in the first task and he informed me that Alastor had already suggested the same thing. Hagrid already decided the best thing is to let Harry see the dragons ahead of time so the sight of them will be less of a shock on the day of the first task and I agreed.

He will invite Harry to his hut this weekend and take him to where the dragons are being kept until the event. He also said Harry may already know about the dragons since Ron saw them when he visited with his brother Charlie the day Charlie and his team brought the dragons in from the colony in Romania. Charlie told Ron that it is to be kept secret from the contestants but Ron probably told Harry anyway. Headmaster APWBD

Nov 23, 1994

Hagrid told me he showed Harry the dragons as we discussed but confessed he brought Madam Maxime along. I assured him it really doesn't matter as long as Harry knows and has time to prepare himself for the task. I will of course not allow Harry to be harmed; but it will be better for our plans to find the person who set this all up if Harry gets past the dragon on his own and we don't have to revel we are watching Harry almost constantly.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 25, 1994

Sirius wrote he is in the cave outside Hogsmeade and asked me to come and talk things over. I did and he told me of his meeting with Harry in the Gryffindor fireplace and how he was interrupted before he could tell Harry how to get past the dragon. I assured him we were all taking care that Harry would be safe and he should not try to come near the arena but could watch from a distance if it made him feel better.

We also discussed other matters like death eater activity and he told me Harry knew about Bertha Jorkins' disappearance in Albania where Voldemort is rumored to be hiding. I am glad that as busy as Harry must be with the tournament he is still paying attention to the larger picture of what Voldemort is doing. Sirius also confessed that he told Harry about Karkaroff being a death eater and to be alert to what Karkaroff is doing. I am not sure I like this and I hope Harry doesn't do something to let Karkaroff know he is getting special attention from us.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 27, 1994

Alastor talked with Harry and gave him a hint how to get past the dragon by using his broom and flying skills. He also told me that Harry had told Cedric Diggory about the dragons and that Fleur and Krum also knew. I knew about Fleur from Hagrid and I am happy the others also know since that will make to contest even for the three real contestants. We will of course be helping Harry and I hope one of the others wins the tournament so this business of our helping Harry doesn't come to light.

If Harry wins because of our help it will be bad for the relationships the contest is purportedly designed to build between students from different countries. With Voldemort becoming more of a threat a united magical community is more important than who wins a contest.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 29, 1994

The first task is over and all the contestants got past their dragons and got the clue to the second task with only minor injuries. Harry got a cut shoulder from the horn tail but Madam Pomfrey fixed it in minutes. Harry and Krum have tied scores for first place and I find myself torn between the pride of how well he did and wishing Harry did not do so well thus attract more attention to himself.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 5, 1994

A couple of things have come to light that may or may not cause problems. First, Hagrid's Blasted-Ended Skrewts have grown enormous and dangerous. Thankfully they are killing each other and not students. If any survive they will be a formidable obstacle to add to the third task. I have talked to Hagrid about allowing the students to get to close to such dangerous creatures and he assured me he is careful with his student's safety.

Next, Hermione has been trying to get better treatment for house elves which I agree is a noble idea; however, she has been trying to set the castle elves free by giving them clothes. I am facing a rebellion by the elves who do not want to be free and Hermione does not understand that other creatures have their own needs and requirements. House elves need to serve people to be happy and cannot be treated like humans who need to be free. Goblins, gnomes, and other creatures must be treated according to their own standards; not have human standards pushed on them.

I have told all the elves that clothes from Hermione will not set them free since they are bound to Hogwarts School an only the Headmaster and not students can free them but they are so upset they don't want to go into Gryffindor tower to work. I have temporarily solved the problem by getting Dobby who is already a free elf to volunteer to do the work in Gryffindor house.

Dobby, the Malfoy's former house elf was set free by Harry two years ago and is an oddball for elves. He enjoys being free and I took on both him and Winky, the elf freed by Barty Crouch, to work at Hogwarts starting in September. Although Dobby is happy I am afraid Winky will not survive freedom. She is taking her dismissal by Crouch badly and only the kind treatment by the other elves has kept her alive this long. If Hermione continues to press for elf freedom I will have to speak to her.

Finally Rita Skeeter is still poking around for stories even though I told her to stay off the castle grounds. I am sure she will find some dirt on someone and I hope it is not Harry again.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 15, 1994

The castle is being overrun with hormones as the students prepare for the Yule Ball. Boys are working up the courage to approach a girl they like and ask her to the ball while the girls discuss which boy they would like to go with and how to get that boy to ask them. While boy-girl relationships are common in a school like Hogwarts the formal nature of the Yule Ball has increased this normal tension tenfold. I can't wait for it to be over so the school can return to as close to normal as possible with the tournament going on. Headmaster APWBD

Dec 26, 1994

The ball went well as a whole but I am informed there is trouble with my little trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry escorted Parvati Patil and Ron escorted her sister Padma. I thought for sure that one of them would ask Hermione and that is where the problem would start; two boys and one girl being close all these years. Hermione it turns out was escorted by the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum which now that I look back on it is not surprising. Hermione has always been mature beyond her years and having an older boy attracted to her should not be a surprise to anyone.

Harry was not upset by this but Ron as it turns out was. It seems Harry thinks of Hermione as a friend and is happy if she is happy; but Ron must have been having romantic feelings for her for some time. He spent most of the evening ignoring Padma and watching Hermione and Viktor dancing. In a fit of jealousy he then accused her of helping Krum solve the second task clue in the golden egg and after the ball they had a row in the Gryffindor common room. I hope this rift is not long lasting; Harry needs the support of all his friends and can't but be upset about them fighting.

On another vein Barty Crouch didn't come to the ball. He sent his assistant Percy Weasley, Ron's brother, to represent him. Percy said Barty was tired from all the work of organizing the World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was just taking a needed break. I admit it has been a lot of work for him but it is not like Barty to miss a big event like the ball.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 5, 1995

Rita Skeeter struck again and this time at Hagrid. Somehow she found out he is a half giant, which to anyone looking at him should be obvious, but by printing it in a story along with information about some of the creatures he has been showing in his class she made him look like a danger to the students. Hagrid is taking the outing of his family background hard and has refused to teach or come out in public. I called retired professor Grubbly-Plank to come back and cover Hagrid's classes until he get over it.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 17, 1995

Harry and Hermione made a scene at the Three Broomsticks pub yesterday. Rita Skeeter came in and they started an argument about what she wrote about Hagrid. I am afraid she will be penning another piece of dirt about them to get even. I wish they would learn to control their tempers but that is something learned with age and experience and I can't expect teens to have acquired the skill.

On the bright side, upon returning to the school, they came to Hagrid's hut while I was there trying to convince Hagrid to forget what Rita wrote and to return to teaching. They did a good job of it and between us we got Hagrid to come back.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 19, 1995

Alastor tells me he has been checking on Harry's progress with the clue in the egg and he is nowhere on it. Krum must have solved it because he has been practicing swimming in the ice cold lake, and Fleur has also been out in the water. Alastor said he dropped a clue to Cedric about the egg and water in the hope he will tell Harry in order to even the debt he owes because Harry told him about the dragons. Alastor didn't want to approach Harry directly again because he might get suspicious after Alastor helped him with the idea of the broom and flying to get past the dragon.

I checked with the ghosts, portraits, and house elves but they all said they haven't seen or heard anything about Harry learning the secret of the egg.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 21, 1995

Professors Snape and Moody came separately to report Harry had been out in the middle of the night working on the clue but I already knew since Moaning Myrtle had seen me early this morning and told me Harry was in the prefect's bath with his egg last night. I still have all the ghosts and portraits watching Harry when he sneaks out at night. She said with a small clue from her and another from the stained glass window of the mermaid Harry had figured the task was to swim into the Black Lake to recover something the Merpeople took from him. He still needs to figure how to breath under water for an hour but that should be easy enough with a number of spells and charms.

Snape told me someone had broken into his office and again took stores needed to make Polyjuice potion. While checking on this he heard a noise that turned out to be Mr. Filch with Harry's egg. Filch thought Peeves had stolen it but when he saw the egg, Snape realized Harry must be near using his invisibility cloak to hide. Before he could confront Harry, Alastor arrived. Snape noticed Harry's map of Hogwarts on the floor and knew he had been out trying to solve the egg clue but Snape and Moody don't get along and began to argue. Instead of continuing to argue in front of Harry Snape decided to leave it to Moody to take care of Harry.

Moody said he sent Filch away and helped Harry to get unstuck from the missing step that most students except Neville remember to jump over. Before Harry could leave Alastor asked to borrow the map so he could keep an eye on people coming and going in the castle. They also discussed what had been happening around the castle then Alastor sent Harry back to his dorm.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 2, 1995

Sirius told me Harry filled him in about the incident with the egg, and Snape's and Moody's argument that night. Harry still suspects Snape of being up to no good. It has been four years now and still Harry doesn't trust Severus. Of course Severus' ill treatment of Harry because of his problems with Harry's father aggravates the situation. I have given up on trying to get Severus to understand that Harry is not his father and to treat Harry more kindly. I guess they will have to spend Harry's next three years with this belligerent attitude toward each other.

Sirius also said Harry told him it was Barty Crouch that was in Severus' office that night; Alastor left that out of his report. I will have to talk with Barty about this the next time I see him.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 13, 1995

My sources in the castle report Harry hasn't found a way to breath under water and the next task is only days away. I talked with Professors Snape and Moody separately about what to do about it. I suggested we just let Harry show up for the task and not be able to compete. This would knock him out of the tournament and protect him from any planned attack. It would however make headlines in the Daily Prophet and I would like to keep Harry out of the news.

Both of them also pointed out that keeping Harry in the tournament will give us more time to discover who put his name in the cup. Also underwater is the least likely place for this person to attack Harry so he should be safe. If this person's plan is thwarted by Harry's exit from the tournament they may try something else that we are not prepared for. I agreed and Alastor said he hoped to get Neville with his interest in herbs to tell Harry about Gillyweed which causes anyone who eats it to grow gills and webbed extremities for an hour or so. The trick will be to do this without Harry getting suspicious. I think this may work and told Alastor to go ahead with his plan.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 20, 1995

Alastor reports that Harry only talks about the tournament with Ron and Hermione. He hasn't been able to get Neville and Harry to discuss the problem and is trying to come up with another idea.

I suggested he try Dobby the house elf who is very close to Harry and would do anything to help Harry. Still Dobby would have to be tricked into it so he doesn't accidently come out and tell Harry we got him to pass on the information about Gillyweed. Alastor said Harry had spoken to him about Dobby before and he would work out something to let Dobby accidently overhear that Harry is in trouble and that Gillyweed would help.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 23, 1995

Professors Moody and McGonagall let Dobby overhear them talking about Harry's problem and the Gillyweed. Minerva summoned Ron and Hermione to her office since they are two of the treasures the contestants will be trying to recover in the third task. Ron is Harry's best friend, and Hermione it seems is Viktor Krum's treasure. I knew they have been seeing each other since the Yule Ball but I didn't realize they were that close. Fleur's sister is her treasure and Cedric's is Cho Chang who was his date for the ball.

I have been so involved with Harry and Voldemort these past few years and have forgotten about the student's love lives around the school. I will have to watch Harry, Ron, and Hermione more closely. If love interferes with Harry's future encounters with Voldemort it could be a disaster.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 24, 1995

The second task is over and was almost a disaster. Harry got the information about Gillyweed from Dobby at the last moment and almost didn't make it to the lake in time. He was the first to reach the treasures but wanted to save all four children instead of just Ron who was his treasure. He must have taken the clue's words about the treasure being lost forever seriously; not thinking I would never have left any of the children come to harm.

Cedric and Krum showed up to save Cho and Hermione and that left only Ron and Fleur's sister Gabrielle for Harry to recover. Fleur had been attacked Grindlows and forced to the surface. This delay put Harry way over the time limit but four of the five judges agreed not penalize him too many points since the Merpeople told us the story of Harry arriving at the location of the children first and insisting on trying to save all of them. This tied Harry and Cedric for first place in the tournament and gives us until the last task on June 24th to continue to look for the person responsible for putting Harry's name into the goblet.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 26, 1995

Sirius asked if it would be safe to see Harry. I don't want to chance him coming into the castle and being seen but I suggested he meet Harry at the edge of town on the next Hogsmeade weekend. There are so few people around that it should be safe if Sirius is in his dog form when he meets Harry. He can take Harry to the cave and transform there to talk.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 28, 1995

Another article by that dirt digging reporter Rita Skeeter appeared in Witch Weekly this time. It accuses Hermione of being Harry's girlfriend and then dropping him for Krum. It also suggests she used love potions to attract both boys. I guess this stems from the row Hermione and Harry had with her at the Three Broomsticks some months ago. I have already banned her from the grounds and there is nothing else I can do to stop her lies. I hope it doesn't cause too many problems for Hermione and Harry.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 12, 1995

Sirius met Harry, Ron, and Hermione and got to spend some time together. I hope it will satisfy Sirius and prevent him from coming to the castle to see that Harry is safe. Sirius told me one of the things they talked about was Barty Crouch's seeming disappearance. He hasn't been seen since before Christmas and I am suspicious myself. Sirius filled them in on Crouch's history including that his son was an accused death eater and that Barty himself sent his son to Azkaban where he died. Since it was Barty that also sent Sirius to Azkaban without a formal trial I bet Sirius' slant on Crouch wasn't favorable.

They also talked about Igor Karkaroff and Snape's history together and the odd events that have happened over the past few months. Again I am happy to see Harry's interest is not all on the tournament and he is learning about events that have shaped the present situation with Voldemort, his followers, and the people who oppose him.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 20, 1995

Hermione has been getting hate mail because of the article about her, Harry, and Krum. I am told several owls a day are bringing the most vile letters. I hope it will wear itself out soon and I believe she is strong enough to withstand the gossip. Even Molly Weasley believes it. She wrote to me asking how I could let Hermione treat Harry so badly. I didn't respond; she will have to talk with Harry and Hermione herself.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 14, 1995

Things have quieted down it seems. There is a lull in the tournament and Rita Skeeter hasn't caused any new problems.

The only thing that bothers me is there is still no sign of Barty Crouch and I am afraid the ministry is not being aggressive enough in investigating the situation.

Headmaster APWBD

May 28, 1995

Something bad is afoot. The contestants were taken down to the Quidditch pitch by Ludo Bagman to have the final task explained to them. It is a maze they will have to get through with obstacles to get past like Hagrid's last Blast-Ended Skrewts.

On the way back Harry said Viktor Krum asked to talk in private and they walked along the edge of the woods and waited for the others to head back to the castle. Harry never said what Viktor wanted to talk about but after the walked past the paddock where the Beauxbatons' horses were tied he heard a noise in the woods and Barty Crouch came staggering toward them.

Harry told me Barty was confused. He talked as if he was at the ministry, then as if he were at home and his wife and son were still alive, then about Voldemort, then he asked to see me, then he acted like he was back at the office. Harry told Viktor to stay with Barty while he came to get me. I met Harry in the hall where he was telling Severus what happened. When we got back to the spot Barty was gone and Viktor unconscious on the ground. I sent a Patronus to get Hagrid who's hut was nearby and then revived Viktor.

He was confused and said Barty had attacked him but I believe someone else did it. From Harry's description Barty was recovering from either a Confundus Spell or an Imperious Curse. He did not sound like he would be able to concentrate enough to attack anyone by casting his own spell.

When Hagrid arrived I asked him to get Karkaroff and then Alastor; but before he could start Alastor arrived saying Snape had told him about Barty appearing on the grounds. I sent Alastor to look for Barty and Hagrid to get Karkaroff. When Karkaroff arrived he was furious about Viktor being attacked and as he ranted Hagrid grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. I stopped Hagrid and sent him to escort Harry back to Gryffindor tower ordering Harry not to stop to send any owl messages tonight.

Igor took Viktor back to the Durmstrang ship and I returned to my office to contact the ministry about what happened. Then I sent an owl to Sirius telling him what happened and to expect to hear from Harry. Alastor could not find Barty anywhere on the grounds.

Headmaster APWBD

June 4, 1995

Harry came to me to tell me about a dream he had. When he arrived at my office I was with the Minister of Magic and Alastor discussing the recent events. I asked Harry to wait while I went with the minister to the spot where Crouch had appeared and disappeared.

When I returned I found Harry with his head in my Pensieve watching the memories I had been going over before the minister arrived and interrupted me. The first was of Karkaroff's hearing where he brought up Snape's name among others as a death eater. I wish Harry had not seen that one he is overly upset with Severus already. The second memory was Ludo Bagman's hearing where he was acquitted of helping Voldemort. The third was the hearing for the death eaters accused of the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents.

One of the accused was Barty's son and Harry had already heard this story from Sirius so that doesn't matter. What happened to Neville's parents however is private. I pulled Harry out of the memories and explained what a Pensieve was and demonstrated how it worked and I asked Harry to respect Neville's privacy and not talk to Neville about what he saw in the Pensieve unless Neville brought the subject of his parents up himself.

I then asked Harry to tell me why he came to my office in the first place and he related his dream. I never told him that Sirius had told me of the first dream last summer and I let him relate what happened in his own way. Then I asked if there was any other time his scar hurt besides during the dreams and confessed that Sirius had told me of the first dream. When he asked what it all means I explained my theory that his scar is a mark of a tie between him and Voldemort formed when he was attacked as a baby. Voldemort is becoming stronger and when he is angry the emotion is felt by Harry through the scar.

Then he asked why I trust Snape and I just told him it was private and refused to tell him the story of Snape's relationship with Harry's mother and father.

Headmaster APWBD

June 24, 1995

Today is the third task and Rita Skeeter struck again. An article accusing Harry of being mentally unstable and dangerous is just what he didn't need as he goes into the maze. It also stated Harry can speak Parseltongue which was know by the students since his second year but not known by the general magical community.

The parents of the contestants were invited to spend the day with their children before the third task and Molly Weasley and her son Bill asked if they could be here to visit Harry since he has no family of his own. I hope their presence will keep his mind off the dreadful accusations in the article.

I am worried that since this is the end of the tournament whoever put Harry's name in the goblet will strike tonight. What other plan could they have once the tournament is over?

Headmaster APWBD

June 25, 1995

Yesterday was a black day for the magical world; Voldemort has returned. I will start this report with my direct knowledge and then the stories I obtained from others.

The third task began at twilight. Harry and Cedric entered the maze first since they were tied for first place. A few minutes later Krum entered then Fleur a few more minutes later. There was little to do but wait and then after about fifteen minutes wand sparks were seen. Someone was in trouble and signaling for help. The professors patrolling the perimeter brought Fleur back unconscious. Moments later another set of wand sparks and Krum was brought out also unconscious. After being revived neither could remember sending up the sparks on what happened to them.

My first thought was that someone was after Harry and eliminating anyone they met while searching for Harry. This didn't hold up; if this person knew that sending up sparks would bring help they also knew it would bring a chance of being seen by the rescuers. Harry or Cedric must have found Fleur and Krum unconscious and sent for the help. If they didn't stay with Fleur or Viktor they must not be worried for their own safety.

After about an hour there was the flash of a Portkey and Harry and Cedric both appeared. It only took a second to realize something was wrong. Neither Harry nor Cedric was moving. Several of us rushed to them and I knew as soon as I touched him that Cedric was dead. As I pulled on Harry I could tell he was alive and then Harry whispered to me, "He's back, He's back. Voldemort." The others began to yell, "He's dead, Diggory is dead. Cedric is dead."

I told Harry to stay here while I got things under control but just moments later when I look for him he was gone. Several people told me Alastor had taken him back to the castle; but that couldn't be. I told Harry to stay here and Alastor would never think of moving him from a place of safety with me and all the other professors here to an isolated spot where he could be attacked again. I knew something was wrong. That couldn't be Alastor, and the memory of Snape's office being broken into came to me. Ingredients for Polyjuice Potion were stolen and I knew what happened. I got Severus and Minerva and hurried toward the castle; the direction they said they saw Alastor take Harry. We went directly to Alastor's office and found the door locked. There was no time to waste I blasted it open and stunned the imposter.

I sent Severus to get a truth potion and the house elf Winky who I had a feeling would be needed if we were to get the entire story about the imposter. I sent Minerva to get Sirius who was waiting at Hagrid's and to take him to my office to wait for me and Harry. When they left, I opened Alastor's multi-dimensional trunk that was in a corner of the office and in the last section found the real Alastor Moody weak but alive. I knew he had to be near as a source of hair for the Polyjuice Potion and for personal information needed by the imposter to fool everyone including me into believing he was the real Alastor.

As Harry and I waited the effect of the Polyjuice wore off and the imposter changed into his real appearance; Barty Crouch Jr. When Severus returned we gave him some truth potion and between him and Winky we got the story of how Barty Jr. had escaped from Azkaban. How Voldemort with the help of Peter Pettigrew captured Berta Jorkins and found out about the tournament then set up a plan to return Voldemort to a normal human form. He explained what happened at the Quidditch world cup and how he killed his own father the night Harry and Krum met Barty Sr. while he trying to get to me and tell me the truth. When he was done I bound him and left Minerva to guard him. I sent Severus to get Madam Pomfrey to treat Alastor and then to get the Minister of Magic. I took Harry to my office to see Sirius and relate what happened to him after he entered the Maze.

Sirius wanted to let Harry rest but I insisted on hearing his story immediately for two reasons. In order to recover mentally Harry needed to get the story out and not be brooding on it all night. Also I needed to act quickly if Voldemort was really back even a few minutes wasted could be tragic and I needed details of what happened to act properly.

Harry explained how he and Cedric took the cup together and how it transported them to the Riddle family cemetery where Voldemort and Wormtail were waiting and how they killed Cedric. When he got to the part about how Voldemort restored his body I wanted every detail. When he talked of Voldemort using his blood in the spell Harry expressed worry about Voldemort being protected by it. I knew that wouldn't do anything for Voldemort but it did do something for us. It would make the bond formed by the scar even stronger making it even harder for Voldemort to hurt Harry with whom he now shared blood.

The problem that comes from this tighter bond between Harry and Voldemort is Harry will be subject to Voldemort's emotions more deeply and more often. The cause of this connection worries me most. For many years, since Severus told me that Voldemort claimed he could not die and if killed he would come back to life; I have been investigating Horcrux lore. When I saw Harry destroy Tom Riddle's diary two years ago I realized it must be a Horcrux. It could think and act independently like a piece of Voldemort lived in it which is exactly what a Horcrux is. It was destroyed so how does Voldemort still live and how did he come back. There must be another Horcrux.

No mention in any book talks about making more than one Horcrux; in fact they all warn of the danger of making one. It splits the soul and weakens it. To make two would be much more dangerous to one's soul but I see no other way that Voldemort can still exist. A Horcrux is made during the act of murder and that is what Voldemort attempted to do to Harry as a baby. Could his soul have been so weakened that it split as he tried to kill Harry and could that bit of his soul entered Harry making him a Horcrux? I don't know if a living person can be a Horcrux but it does explain the connection between Harry and Voldemort. It also explains why Harry speaks Parseltongue and several other characteristics Harry displays that are similar to Voldemort.

This will require me to treat Harry as if he is Voldemort, at least until I can get more information and discover the truth one way or the other because the connection works both ways. Eventually Voldemort will sense the connection and try to use it against Harry and me also. I will have to stay away from Harry as much as possible. Every bit of information Harry gets about my actions against Voldemort could be seen by Voldemort if he enters Harry's mind through this connection. Harry will also have to be left out anything done by anyone that helps me like my friends in the Order of the Phoenix.

In describing the duel with Voldemort Harry related how his wand and Voldemort's had connected and the spirits of the people killed by Voldemort returned including his parents. I told Harry and Sirius about the wands being twins; sharing feathers from my Phoenix Fawkes as the core of each and how this would not allow them to destroy their twin. Harry finished by explaining how these spirits gave him time to reach the cup and return with Cedric's body. I could see Harry was exhausted by this time and I took him to the hospital wing along with Sirius to keep him company.

All of Harry's friends were there waiting and I asked them to let Harry rest the night, I would fill them in on events. I left Harry in Madam Pomfrey's care and went to meet with the Minister of Magic. When I got back to where I had left Minerva guarding Barty Jr. nobody was there. I raced back to the hospital wing and as I approached I could head yelling.

When Fudge came to see Barty Jr., he brought a dementor with him which gave Barty a kiss; sucking out his soul and leaving him a vegetable unable to testify in court. Fudge then insisted on seeing Harry. When I arrived I told Fudge what happened and he refused to believe that Voldemort is back. He said Barty Jr. was insane and just thought he was talking to Voldemort. He quoted Rita's story that Harry had mental problems and couldn't be believed. He denied what Severus and Minerva told him. He threatened that if I keep insisting Voldemort is back he will have to do something about me running Hogwarts and he left with the idea all the problems were over and there was no danger from Voldemort.

I knew I couldn't wait. If the ministry was going to do nothing I would have to. I asked Molly if she and Arthur would help and she agreed. Bill left immediately to inform Arthur what happened. I asked Minerva to get Hagrid and Madam Maxime; I knew I would have to sent somebody to approach the remaining giants and persuade them to join our side. I sent Sirius to inform the old members of the Order of the Phoenix of the return of Voldemort. Finally not wanting to speak in front of Harry I turned to Severus and simple said, "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready." He answered, "I am." And he left. Harry must not know Severus is my spy in Voldemort's camp in case Voldemort ever reads Harry's mind.

Headmaster APWBD

June 28, 1995

Hagrid and Madam Maxime have left to search for the last giant community. Molly asked if Harry could live with them instead of going to the Dursleys and I had to explain about my spell protecting him. I didn't mention that I was going to ask the Weasleys to move out of their house soon and that I didn't want Harry to know what was happening. She agreed to let him return to the Dursleys for now.

The second war against Voldemort had started and we need to act before he grows as strong as he was the first time. We can't count on an accident like his curse rebounding off Harry saving us twice.

Headmaster APWBD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX The Beginning of the Second War

July 1, 1995

I met with the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix and new members Molly, Arthur, and Bill Weasley. Bill asked Gringotts to transfer him from Egypt back to London so he can help us. He told his brother Charlie what happened and Charlie also joined the order but since he must stay at the dragon colony in Romania I have asked him to try and recruit new members form the magical community on the continent.

Severus informed me that Voldemort was suspicious that he didn't return to the cemetery with the other death eaters when Voldemort summoned them. He told Voldemort he was with me at the maze at the time and it would have alerted me if he left immediately; he thinks he convinced Voldemort he came as quickly as possible and Voldemort seemed satisfied with this explanation.

Severus also said the first thing Voldemort wants now that he is back is the full prophecy about Harry. He is afraid of what it might say because Harry has survived encounters with him four times now. Severus told Voldemort he has tried to get the prophecy out of Sybil Trelawney with Legilimency but there is nothing about it in her mind since she was in a trance when she made the prophecy. That should keep Sybil safe. Voldemort knows he cannot get it from me and is forming plans to get the copy in the Hall of Mysteries at the ministry. He must be kept in the dark. The prophecy won't tell him anything important but not knowing will cause him to be hesitant. Anything that slows his actions or delays him in any way helps us by giving us time to recruit and organize against him.

Severus also told Voldemort that Fudge does not believe he is back and Voldemort will look on this as an advantage. It means he will not try to get the prophecy himself and possibly be seen by people at the ministry so he will have to rely on his few remaining death eaters to get it for him. I do not believe he knows that copies of prophecies at the ministry are protected by a spell that prevents anyone but the person the prophecy is about from getting it. That means either Harry or Voldemort himself will have to get it. Anyone else picking it off the shelf will be confunded severely. If I am correct in my supposition that he doesn't know this it means we can delay Voldemort for months. I have placed guards at the entrance to Hall of Mysteries in case a death eater tries taking the prophecy. My guard can grab whoever it is while they are confunded and bring them in for questioning. Voldemort will not even know what happened or why, and it will mean one less death eater will be left to help him. Harry doesn't know the prophecy exists and must not find out about it because he will certainly want to hear it and I don't believe he is read to face its meaning.

Sirius has offered to let us use his parent's old house at 12 Grimmauld Place as headquarters for the order. It is close to the ministry and already had many spell protecting it to which I have added my own. It is large enough for everyone to meet there and has enough bedroom space for the Weasley family to live there.

I have discussed with Molly and Arthur the danger to their family because Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail have certainly told Voldemort that Ron is Harry's closest friend. This makes likely an attempt to kidnap Ron in order to get to Harry. Their house on the southern coast of England is isolated and with both of them often being gone on missions for the order it would be better to move to Grimmauld Place where the children will be safer. I also asked whether Molly minds if Hermione comes to live there. She is in even more danger since her muggle parents can't protect her at all. Molly agreed it would be best; and she added that Hermione is mature enough not to cause any problems. Since the children will be essentially locked in the house Hermione will be a good companion for Ginny.

There are two problems using about Grimmauld Place. The first is that when Sirius' parents died they left it filled with all kinds of dark artifacts and spells that will have to be removed before it is safe to live in. Also in the ten years it has been unoccupied it has become filthy and infested with all typed of vermin. Just the non magical cleaning will take weeks.

The second problem is the house elf Kreacher who never liked Sirius as a boy because he did not follow the Black family policy of "Pure Bloods First" which is similar to what Voldemort wants. Sirius' parents were never death eaters but his younger brother Regulus was and Kreacher was indoctrinated by the family to believe that Sirius was not a good member of the Black family. Kreacher obeys Sirius because he is bound to follow orders of the family members but he does so reluctantly. As Kreacher learn more about the order and our actions there is a chance he may tell our secrets to Sirius' relatives like his cousin Narcissa Malfoy.

I have, together with Sirius, worked out a set of orders for Kreacher to make him keep our secrets. Sirius has given these orders to Kreacher but I still worry as events progress that he may prove to be a problem. I cannot kill him nor free him and banish him from the house which would kill him from the shame of it like what almost happened with Barty Crouch's elf Winky.

Harry knows nothing about the Order of the Phoenix nor about Grimmauld Place. I must make it clear to everyone especially the children they are to tell him nothing, not even where we are least Voldemort read his mind and discover our headquarters.

Headmaster APWBD

July 15, 1995

The Weasleys and Hermione are here and Molly has taken charge of cleansing the house of dirt and vermin with Alastor removing the most dangerous of the artifacts and spells. All the children are helping and don't seem real happy about the work but they don't complain. They are old enough to understand the danger.

Sirius has taken his old room which he checked for safety himself. In the last two weeks the kitchen has been cleaned because we need it for meetings. Arthur and Molly have cleaned out and move into Sirius' parent's room. The only thing the children objected to was the sleeping arrangements.

Two small bedrooms were cleared, one for the twins and one for Ginny and Hermione. A larger bedroom was cleaned and I insisted it go to Ron who is alone for now and that is what raised the objections from the other children. Before the summer is over I am sure Ron will have to share the bedroom with Harry and there is a picture of Phineas Nigellus Black in there.

As a past headmaster at Hogwarts Phineas also has a portrait in my study and can move between the two keeping an eye on Harry for me. If the children are not aware of this he can also eavesdrop on their conversations and inform me in case Harry does anything or learns of things I don't want him to know. Of course I couldn't explain this to the children but I did tell Molly and Arthur why I wanted these arrangements and they agreed it is for the best and quelled the protests from the children.

Headmaster APWBD

July 28, 1995

Things are not going well. As we try to tell people Voldemort is back and they must take precautions, Fudge is using the ministry and his influence at the Daily Prophet to deny it and to smear me and Harry as hysterical liars. He makes me out to be going senile and his supporters have forced me out of positions in several organizations that gave me an opportunity to present my evidence of Voldemort's return.

Fudge has used Rita Skeeter's last article about Harry being mentally ill to discredit his account of what happened. I hope Harry is able to handle the smear campaign on his own because he is isolated from his friend's support because of my orders not to give him any information that Voldemort may eventually read in his mind using the mental tie between them.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 3, 1995

Another problem has come up. I was worried that Harry would do something foolish like running away as he did two years ago because he was being left in the dark by his friends. I hoped he had matured enough not to, but in any case I had him under constant watch by members of the order. I also alerted Arabella Figg my old friend who I arranged to live in a house around the corner from the Dursleys when I brought Harry to live there fourteen years ago.

She has been checking on him from time to time over the years and watching for attempts by death eaters to get to Harry. I asked her to keep an even more close watch without letting Harry know she is working for me. Yesterday she sent an urgent message that Harry was attacked by two Dementors and produced a patronus to repel them. This will give Fudge the chance he has been after; he can charge Harry with underage magic and discredit him completely.

I asked Arthur to send a message to Harry and tell him not to leave the house until he was contacted while I hurried to the ministry to see what could be done. Cornelius must be out of his mind. He already had an owl sent to Harry telling him he was expelled from Hogwarts and officials would be coming to break his wand; Harry must be in a panic. I contacted Arthur to again write Harry and tell him not to surrender his wand and not to use any more magic. I then pressured Fudge as much as possible pointing out he had no right to expel a student and a wand could not be destroyed without a hearing. I told him I would use all the influence I have left to have him removed from office if he did not follow the laws concerning the use of underage magic. He hesitated but finally relented and ordered a hearing for Harry. He had another owl sent to Harry telling him of this decision.

This will give me time to collect information and prepare a defense. First I must find out why the guard I had on duty watching Harry did not repel the Dementors and why Harry had to do magic. I will have to talk with Arabella to get the details. Meanwhile Harry will have to be moved and the only place that is safe is Grimmauld Place. It will be harder to keep information from him but I knew that would happen sooner or later and it can't be helped. I asked Alastor to arrange to bring Harry there.

Before I left the ministry Cornelius retaliated by reminded me of the new educational decree allowing the ministry to appoint a new teacher if the headmaster cannot find a suitable candidate. This is part of his attempt to push me out of Hogwarts and lower my prestige among the people I am trying to tell about Voldemort's return.

Everyone thinks the position DADA instructor is cursed. He knows nobody wants to take the position since Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and Lockhart was hexed and lost his memory. I was lucky to get Lupin for one year and for Alastor to accept the position for a year even though he never actually taught a day because of Crouch Jr. capturing him. I have nobody for this year. Everyone I know who is qualified is working for the order and can't be spared. Others that may be qualified have not been checked out for security. Being as busy as I am with Voldemort I can't have someone in the castle near Harry that may be a Voldemort sympathizer or susceptible to an Imperious Curse from some death eater.

To get even with me for confronting him about Harry, Fudge said if I don't have somebody by August 15 he will appoint his own candidate. He will have a spy in the castle reporting on everything I do.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 5, 1995

A group from the order brought Harry safely to Grimmauld Place and I reminded everyone before he got there that my order to tell him as little as possible still stands. Sirius doesn't understand why I don't want Harry getting any information and I do not want to tell anyone else the entire truth; that Harry possibly being a Horcrux is causing the connection between Harry's mind and Voldemort's. I just asked him to trust that I have a good reason and not to give Harry too much information. I am not sure he will follow orders.

Harry's hearing at the ministry is on the ninth and Arthur will see he gets there safely. After arriving, Harry met Ron and Hermione in his bedroom and Phineas reported that Harry is extremely upset about the black out of news and was told by Ron and Hermione I ordered it. Also the children have been trying to eavesdrop on the order's meetings. I have warned Arthur and Molly and they have begun putting an Imperturbable charm on the door before the meetings start to stop the children from learning too many secrets.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 10, 1995

I learned from Arabella that Mundungus was on duty guarding Harry the day of the attack and left to make some underhanded deal for stolen cauldrons. I will deal with him later but I need him as a source of information from the underground community of thieves and black market dealers who would not talk to any other members of the order. These are the very types of people that would hear things about Voldemort and his death eaters.

Fudge changed the time of the hearing at the last minute hoping I wouldn't make it and he could find Harry guilty in a phony trial. Kingsley Shacklebolt sent a message of the change while Arthur rushed to get Harry to the courtroom on time. I was able to pick up Arabella as a witness and we got to the ministry just in time. With her testimony and the fact that Harry is still looked upon by many as the savior of the magical world for stopping Voldemort fourteen years ago a majority of the court acquitted him. Fudge is furious and will certainly take it out on me with his appointment of the new DADA teacher.

Arthur took Harry back to Grimmauld Place and Molly invited me to a celebration in honor of the verdict but I do not want to be close to Harry unless necessary and I made an excuse about being busy which I really am. The beginning of the year school details have to be finished and Minerva who usually takes care of those things is busy working for the order so I will have to do more than usual on that front.

Prefects in the fifth year need to be appointed and I have decided to make Hermione and Ron the girl and boy from Gryffindor. Hermione is top of the class academically and the obvious choice. Ron is less qualified than Harry but Harry has too many other worries right now and Ron will not only be a good prefect but also more help to Harry if I can bring out the leadership qualities I know are in him. My choices from the other houses were easy except for Draco Malfoy. His parent's involvement with Voldemort has almost made him a lost cause. I appointed him prefect in the hope the responsibility of helping the younger students will bring him to see that Voldemort's way is wrong and save him from following the dark side.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 15, 1995

Fudge notified me he has appointed his deputy Delores Umbridge as the DADA teacher. This is as bad as it could be. She is a stooge for Fudge and has no educational qualifications. I remember her as only an average student in DADA; certainly not good enough to teach it. I will have to warn all the other teachers to be careful around her because anything they say or do will get back to Fudge.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1995

At the opening feast Delores interrupted me to make a speech. Not only were the faculty scandalized but most of the students also noted it. Her speech showed two things; what a boring speaker she is, and her intent on behalf of Fudge to take over Hogwarts. I am limited as to what I can do about it. I cannot openly oppose her and Fudge because although the ministry does not have the power to remove me outright, Fudge does have influence with the members of Hogwarts' board of directors. Some of them already want me removed and an open fight with Fudge could swing enough members that now support me the other way.

If I am removed, Delores is most likely to be appointed to replace me instead of Minerva and I hesitate to leave the children in that situation. It would be difficult for me to hide in the castle and protect Harry and the other children like I did three years ago when Lucius Malfoy forced me out for a few weeks. It is better that I allow her to act openly and the children, faculty, and I will have to make out as best we can with the situation. Eventually Voldemort will show himself and everyone will know that Harry and I are telling the truth. Fudge will lose his support quickly when the people realize he allowed Voldemort to come back and begin a second war on the magical community.

In addition Hagrid has not returned from the journey to meet with the giants on which I sent him and Madam Maxime. Madam Maxine contacted me reporting the meeting went badly because death eaters were there getting the giants on Voldemort's side. She and Hagrid were on their way back when they got separated but he should be back soon. I asked retired Professor Grubbly Plank to come back temporarily to take Hagrid's classes until he returns.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 2, 1995

One of the members of the order, Sturgis Podmore, was caught trying to get into the Hall of Prophecies. He could not remember why and was sent to Azkaban for six months. He was on guard duty that night and must have been discovered by a death eater trying to get to the prophecy about Harry and confounded or imperialized.

Earlier last month a worker in the Department of Mysteries, Broderick Bode, had been found confounded and I knew one of Voldemort's death eaters must have put him under the Imperious curse and ordered him to get the prophecy. When he touched it the protections on it confounded him. I thought since my guards would be alert and looking for intruders they would catch the death eater not the other way around. I will have to renew my warning of the danger and to stay alert but the job must be done in any means

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 3, 1995

Delores is striking at Harry already. She challenged his story of Voldemort's return in class in front of his friends knowing he could not hold his temper in a situation like that and that she as a teacher has power over him as a student. When he responded to being called a liar she gave him a week's detention. Harry has been in detention before and will live through it. The worst thing is she has given the students more reason not to believe Voldemort is back. They are not sure whether to believe Harry's story and have heard their parents talking about the lies Fudge has been spreading about me and Harry. Harry has been under pressure and feeling isolated all summer because of my news blackout. To have his classmates think he is a liar will add to this and most likely cause him to do something foolish.

I asked Minerva talk with him and she told me she has already and warned him to control himself around Delores. I will also have to talk with Hermione and explain that she must try to convince Harry not to defy Delores openly. He cannot win an open fight any more than I can but Delores can hurt him in ways he doesn't realize. Hermione may have better luck convincing Harry than Minerva.

Arthur has learned that Fudge doesn't want the children to learn to duel or even defend themselves because he thinks I will use them to oppose him. I have an idea that may help Harry vent his frustration, and also help train the children to defend themselves.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 5, 1995

Minerva reported that Hermione came to her after class and told her Harry's punishment in detention is to write "I must not tell lies." over and over using a hexed quill that cuts Harry's hand and writes the words using his blood. I told Minerva again of the situation between myself and Fudge and explained that I wish I could get rid of Delores but Fudge will get rid of me if I try anything. While what Delores is doing is horrible it will be worst if she replaces me as headmaster. Minerva still thinks I should act and I fear she will confront Delores and get into trouble that I will not be able to get her out of. In the mean time since Harry himself didn't report the incident to me or another teacher I assume he is either that angry at me he doesn't want to talk or he is so angry with Delores he is making it a personal war of wills to show her he won't give in to her lies. I hope he will hold his temper during Delores' taunts and simply stay out of her detentions.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 10, 1995

Sirius contacted me to report he got an owl from Harry saying Harry had a pain in his scar similar to last year. I was afraid of this; Harry will be sensing Voldemort more often and more deeply as Voldemort grows in power.

Sirius talked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione using the flue network to enter the Gryffindor fireplace like he did last year. He told them about Delores' history of being anti non human at the ministry. Also when they complained about the way Delores is teaching DADA he told them about Fudge being afraid of me using the students to take on the ministry.

I will ask Hermione to suggest to Harry with Ron's help that they start a secret dueling club where not only Harry but all the children can learn to defend themselves, pass their OWLs, and at the same time burn off their dislike of Delores. I will of course tell Hermione that Harry can't know it is my idea because he is angry with me right now and will resist any suggestion from me; she must make it seem to be her idea. Although Hermione has helped Harry for the last four years this will be the first time I have approached her directly to start something. If she does this with finesse it means I will be able to guide Harry indirectly and not have to be in personal contact with Harry giving Voldemort a chance to use the connection with him to get to me.

I will again have to remind Sirius not to tell Harry things that Voldemort might read in Harry's mind some day.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 12, 1995

Delores and Fudge have started the campaign to oust me as headmaster. Fudge issued an educational decree making Delores "High Inquisitor" with the right to review teacher performance and fire any teacher not meeting her standards without my approval or even consulting me. The next thing will be to give her the right to overrule my decisions.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 15, 1995

Hermione told me she made the suggestion to Harry and he resisted the idea but she got the feeling he can be convinced to do it. She is letting him think about it for a few days before bringing the subject up again.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 26, 1995

Hermione has convinced Harry to start the dueling club because he has the responsibility to teach the others what he knows about defending themselves against Voldemort. He gave in easier than I thought he would. They are meeting in Hogsmeade during the first weekend visit for the year. I was about to warn her of the danger that one of the children involved might let news of the meeting slip and Delores would find out about it when she told me that she was asking only the friends she trusted to come to the meeting. She seems to be a natural at maintaining secrecy.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 6, 1995

It seems Hermione needs some lessons in maintaining secrecy after all. She called the meeting in the Hog's Head Inn which is almost empty on most days. That means it was quiet enough for the few people that were there to overhear the plans to form the club. One of these people was Mundungus, who I am punishing because he abandoned Harry the day of the Dementor attack, by having him follow Harry every Hogsmeade weekend dresses as a witch.

He reported the conversation at the meeting to me and that there were twenty eight children and three other people at the bar besides my brother Aberforth who owns the place. Mundungus was not able to give me the names of these people and I contact Aberforth and ask him if he knows them. He knew all but one stranger. This means I cannot check if this one person is connected to Voldemort or the ministry. Pehaps word of the supposedly secret club may have gotten out. Headmaster APWBD

Oct 7, 1995

Word of the meeting must have gotten back to Delores because she had another decree issued stopping all student organization meetings without her approval. This includes the Quidditch teams and of course secret dueling clubs. She is trying to intimidate Harry and the others into dropping their plans by threatening that students attending a meeting not approved by her can be expelled. I know Harry is so angry at her he will not care and go on with the dueling club. I expect Ron and Hermione to also continue but I wonder how many other children are willing to take the chance.

Hermione reported that twenty five other students besides her, Ron, and Harry signed up for the group which matches what Mundungus told me. Then she asked if I knew of a place where they could practice dueling because none of the children could think of a spot where Delores wouldn't find them. I told her I had a place in mind and would check into it. If it was suitable I would get the word to her about where it is.

Last year I accidently went into a room I had never seen before and then I couldn't find it again. After checking into school lore I discovered references to "The Room of Requirement" also known as "The Come and Go Room" which appears when a person has need of it and is equipped for that person's needs. I will check with the house elves who know more about the castle's rooms than anyone else and after checking its suitability I can get the information to Hermione.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 10, 1995

Sirius told me he talked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione using the flue network again. He told them about being overheard by Mundungus which means Harry know he is being followed every time he goes into town. Sirius was almost caught by Delores who reached in from her own fireplace and tried to grab him. I think that will be the end of his visits to Harry.

Harry's owl Hedwig was injured by Delores when she intercepted his mail. I had Minerva warn him that the mail was being read and I hope nothing compromising was in the letter.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 11, 1995

The elves knew of the Room of Requirement and told me how to enter it. It is perfect. It was small and filled with chamber pots the first time I found it accidently while looking for a bathroom. Today it was large with cushions and had several shelves of reference books on dueling. I wonder what other secrets the castle holds that I will never discover.

I have decided to let Dobby tell Harry directly about the room instead of Hermione. If she tells Harry he will wonder how she found out about it and I don't want him to know she has been talking with me about him because he is still angry with me and may transfer some of that anger to her if he thinks she is telling his private feelings to me.

I went to the kitchen asking for some sweets and saw Dobby. While the elves were getting my favorite treats I casually told Dobby I was in the Room of Requirements and asked if he knew of it; and he did. I then switched the conversation to Harry, asking if he had seen Harry lately and that I heard Harry wasn't happy this year but his owl was healed and I would have to make sure Hedwig was taken back to him so he would be cheered up a little. I trusted that the house elf's need to make people happy would make Dobby visit Harry and ask if there is anything he can do for Harry. If Harry mentions his problem Dobby will most likely inform him of the room. Dobby immediately volunteered to take Hedwig back to Harry.

I told Hermione to wait a few days and if Dobby doesn't give Harry the information she will have to tell him in a way not to make it look suspicious. She said it would not be a problem since Harry knows she always goes to the library to look things up she will just tell him she found the Room of Requirements in a reference book about the school. Headmaster APWBD

Oct 15, 1995

Hermione reported Dobby told Harry about the room and he has called for a meeting tonight. She will let me know how many students came and what happened tomorrow. I reminded her not to let Harry know she is reporting to me and she said it is not a problem since Harry and Ron are in Divination class when she goes to Arithmancy which is near my office and she can stop by almost any day without them knowing.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 16, 1995

Hermione reported all the students from the meeting at the Hog's Head Inn came to the first session in the Room of Requirement. I guess they are not afraid of Delores. The last time we talked I asked her for a list of the students that came to the meeting in case of a problem in the future and she gave it to me today. Of all the names the only one that surprised me was Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. The professors all have reported her to be in a world of her own and that she was either teased or avoided by the other students. Hermione said Ginny Weasley has been talking to Luna and trying to be friendly toward her and that's how she came to be at the meeting.

Hermione also said that when she mentioned the club should have a name they could use when talking about it Ginny Weasley suggested calling the group Dumbledore's Army or DA for short. I am proud they chose this name and it will make it easier if they are caught by Delores for me to take the blame for forming the group which may protect Harry and the others from being expelled. It is more important to keep him in school protected and developing his powers than for me to stay here. Snape and the other professors will see to this and it may actually give me time to work on the Voldemort situation. I hope that they are not discovered but must be prepared for all situations and events.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 1, 1995

Hermione continues to give me reports on what Harry is teaching the other students in Dumbledore's Army. She seems to think they are learning enough to pass their upcoming OWLs and all the students seem happy with things. She explained how she placed a Protean charm on some fake galleons they use to inform members of meeting times. I am impressed with the Idea but more so that as a fifth year she was able to do a charm Professor Flitwick doesn't teach until seventh year. She gave me one of the galleons so I would know when a meeting was happening and could keep an eye on Delores at that time.

I asked if Harry had told her of any dreams he may have had about Voldemort. She said she knew of the dreams last year and that this year his scar had hurt him during a detention with Professor Umbridge. He thought she might be possessed by Voldemort like Professor Quirrell was but after talking to Sirius he decided it was not her that caused it. I asked her for details but that was all she could tell me so I told her if it happened again to find out as much as she could from Harry and the report to me as soon as she could.

I have been meaning to and finally took time to talk with her about her experiences at Hogwarts since her first year. She is a muggle born and I wanted to get a feeling if Hogwarts is doing a good job introducing these children who don't know anything about magic to our world. She seems to think we do.

We also talked about her relationship to Harry, which has interested me since their first year when I began to worry about a love triangle between her, Ron and Harry causing the type of problem I had with Harry's mother, father, and Severus when they were students. She told me she was in awe of Harry at first having read his story at age eleven when she discovered she was a witch and would be coming to Hogwarts. After meeting him however she came to see he was not a super wizard but a nice boy in more trouble than he could handle alone but he still took time to worry about and help others. She began to help him like one helps a family member in trouble and began to think of him like a brother. Since she is an only child and so is Harry I believe it is only natural for this at age eleven.

She then asked me why I made Ron the Gryffindor prefect instead of Harry. I hesitated at first to explain the reason for my decisions to a student but decided she has been honest with my questions and I should be the same with hers. I told her that Harry already had too much on his plate without taking on the extra work of a prefect; and that Ron has been second to Harry for too long and needed to take the lead in something to bring out the good qualities I felt were in him. To my surprise she smiled and said she was glad someone besides her noticed that Ron was smarter and braver than most people gave him credit for. I responded that several of the teachers have noticed and made comment about this in Ron's school records over the years.

I am no longer worried about a love triangle causing problems. Hermione has made a decision but I don't think Ron knows it yet.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 9, 1995

The first Quidditch match was yesterday and Delores finally got to punish Harry in a way that really hurt; not just marking his hand with her evil cursed quill. The match was filled with cheap shots and derogatory chants by the Slytherin fans but Harry managed to grab the snitch and the win for Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin seeker began to taunt Harry and the Weasley twins with insults about their parents to the point where they lost their tempers and went after Malfoy hitting him several times. Professor McGonagall as the head of Gryffindor issued a week's worth of detentions but under a new educational decree the high inquisitor has the power to overrule other professors and Delores removed Harry and the twins from the team for life. To a diehard Quidditch player it is a fate worse than death. Without these three excellent players Gryffindor has little chance of winning this year so Delores essentially punished all the students in Gryffindor at one shot.

Once again I am helpless to oppose her and the minister who is behind her without getting me removed as headmaster. I hope Harry takes out his frustrations by working harder with the students in Dumbledore's Army rather than trying to get back at Delores in some other way that will just get him in more trouble.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 9, 1995

Hermione came in to report Harry had another incident of his scar hurting and he thinks that he is feeling Voldemort's emotions. I have know this for some time but if Harry has figured it out the connection between him and Voldemort must still be getting stronger. Soon he will be getting Voldemort's thoughts and when that happens Voldemort will become aware of the connection. This will be not only dangerous for Harry but also for all of us fighting Voldemort that are known to Harry and could be discovered if read by Voldemort in Harry's mind.

I must make preparations to have Harry study occlumency so he can block Voldemort's access to his mind. I cannot be near him with his and my minds open to each other least Voldemort get into my mind so I will have to ask Professor Snape to do it. His bad feelings about Harry's father will interfere but it can't be helped. We must wait until Voldemort becomes aware of the connection; then Severus must tell Voldemort that I asked him to teach occlumency to Harry and he could not refuse without making me suspicious. If Voldemort learns of it on his own while being connected to Harry it will put Severus in danger. He will have to make Voldemort think he is teaching Harry in such a way that he is not actually helping Harry block Voldemort's entering Harry's mind. Hopefully Harry will not begin to sense Voldemort's thoughts and all of this will be unnecessary.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 11, 1995

Hagrid has finally returned but he is keeping something from me. He gave the same report about the giants siding with Voldemort as I got from Madam Maxime but refuses to say what took him so long to get back. He is bruised and badly beaten but claims the giants didn't do it to him and won't tell me how he got hurt. Headmaster APWBD

Nov 13, 1995

In his first lesson after getting back Hagrid decided to show the fifth year class Hogwarts' Thestral herd. Thestrals have a bad reputation because they can only be seen by someone who has witnessed someone's death; but in reality they are no worse than a big dog. The ministry however has classified them as dangerous and Delores chose this day to inspect Hagrid's teaching method. Hermione came to me to report how Delores twisted everything Hagrid did to make him look bad on her report and asked me to do something about it. I did not want to explain the politics behind the situation that make me so helpless to a student so I said I would do what I could for Hagrid.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 28, 1995

I Have been talking with Hermione almost weekly, keeping up on the progress of Dumbledore's Army. I still get a feeling of pride thinking the children thought of that name. I also want to know if there has been any change in Harry's reception of Voldemort's feelings. Hermione tells me Harry and everyone else is working hard on defensive spells but that Harry hasn't had any more events of feeling Voldemort's emotions.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 23, 1995

Professor McGonagall brought Harry and Ron to my study near midnight last night because Harry had an intense dream about Arthur Weasley being attacked by a large snake. He claimed Arthur was badly injured and had to get help immediately and I believed him but could not act until I knew the exact situation.

Harry looked as if he were about to pass out but I questioned him about the details and it was clear he had been sensing Voldemort's thoughts not just his emotions. He said in the dream he was a snake crawling in a hallway of black tile floor and walls. He came across Arthur sitting on the floor asleep and was about to pass by when Arthur awoke. Harry the said he struck at Arthur biting him several times. Then he woke up feeling violently ill with his dorm mates around him.

I knew Voldemort had a large snake he called Nagini and from Harry's description the snake had been in the corridor outside the Hall of Prophecies where my guards from the Order of the Phoenix were on duty to protect the prophecy. It seems that Voldemort is getting frustrated by his death eater's inability to get the prophecy but is still afraid of being seen in person and alerting the ministry of his return. He must have taken possession of the snake's mind and sent it there so he could see the situation for himself.

I am not positive of how he could do this but I have a theory. I am sure that Voldemort made more than one Horcrux to protect himself from dying and I am reasonably sure Harry himself is a Horcrux made unintentionally by Voldemort when he tried to kill Harry as a baby. This is the cause of the connection between the two of them. If Voldemort also make the snake a Horcrux it would explain how he could take control of the snake and see what the snake sees and why Harry was also able to see things from the snake's point of view. The big question is how many Horcruxes did Voldemort make? The books all say making a Horcrux weakens the soul so he couldn't have made too many without damaging himself irreparably. All of them must be destroyed including the one in Harry before Voldemort can be killed. Some way I need to discover the exact number and it must be soon before he becomes too strong to attack.

Once I was sure of the details of the attack on Arthur I sent Everard one of the former headmasters who was also the Minister of Magic years ago from his picture here in my study to his picture in the ministry to alert the guards there and rescue Arthur. I also sent Dilys a former headmistress and one time administrator of St. Mungo's hospital from her picture here to the one at St. Mungo's to check on Arthur's condition when he arrived there.

Fortunately we got to him in time and he will recover. I also sent Minerva to get the other Weasley children here to my study. While we waited for them I sent Phineas Black to Grimmauld Place to alert Sirius that the children would be coming there. When Ginny and the twins arrived I told them their father had been hurt while on duty for the order and sent them and Harry by port key to Grimmauld place before Delores could find out what happened and question them.

First thing this morning I told Hermione of what happened and she wanted to go see if Harry was safe but I told her she couldn't leave until the last class was over because it would make Delores even more suspicious. Hermione agreed and sent an owl to her parent's house to tell them she wouldn't be coming home for Christmas as planned but that she decided to stay at Hogwarts to study for her upcoming OWL examinations. She thought the less they know of the truth the safer they would be and I agreed. I made arrangements for her to take the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place as soon as the last class was over.

I questioned Hermione as to Harry's emotional state that night. I thought perhaps he had another run in with Delores and being emotionally upset brought on this sudden increase in intensity of the connection with Voldemort. When I asked if he had been upset before bed time she answered no; in fact he had been very happy. She explained reluctantly that Harry had fancied a girl, Cho Chang, for some time. Harry told Hermione and Ron that after the practice session for Dumbledore's Army was over he stayed behind because he saw that Cho was upset. When Harry asked what was wrong she talked about Cedric being killed last year and after talking a while she and Harry kissed under the mistletoe.

I had things backward. Harry's strong emotion that opened his mind that night was love not hate. If Harry was in love with Miss Chang his emotions would make him more susceptible to Voldemort's intrusions than even the hatred of Delores. Now I must tell Severus to start teaching Harry occlumency. This deep intrusion into Voldemort's mind must certainly been noticed by him and he will begin to explore the connection in order to make use of it. I hope he doesn't realize that the connection is caused by Harry being a Horcrux because if he does he may drop plans to kill Harry since it would mean killing part of his own soul. That would mean he may also drop plans to find out what is in the prophecy and begin to move more actively in his plans to take over the magical world. It is only his desire to know the prophecy in order to kill Harry that has slowed his other plans for the last six months. I must keep him pursuing the prophecy as long as possible to give me time to unravel the questions about the Horcruxes so he can be stopped once and for all.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 25, 1995

While at the hospital visiting Arthur Harry and the other children overheard Alastor tell the others that I am worried about Harry being possessed by Voldemort, and in a way he is. Now Harry thinks he is possessed and he will not go near or talk with anyone. I have sent Phineas to his portrait in Harry's bedroom at Grimmauld Place to watch and make sure he doesn't run away in fear of hurting his friends. I asked Hermione to talk with him as soon as she got there.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 26, 1995

Phineas reported that Harry packed his trunk and was leaving Grimmauld Place so he gave Harry the message I sent; "Stay where you are." Harry protested but put his trunk back and is staying. I told Phineas to keep watching him and report if he tried to leave again.

Phineas eavesdropped on the children's conversation and reported that Hermione convinced Harry into talking with the other children about being possessed by Voldemort and Ginny Weasley asked if he could remember what he did. I had forgotten she had been possessed by the part of Voldemort's soul in Tom Riddle's diary. She told him she couldn't remember what she had done for hours at a time. She convinced Harry he was not possessed and Phineas said Harry feels better about himself now. I believe Harry has another loyal friend besides Ron and Hermione.

When he returns to school Severus will begin the occlumency lessons but this is an art learned through mental discipline and I doubt Harry will learn enough to completely block out Voldemort for many years but even if he learns just a little it will help by delaying Voldemort's plans. Headmaster APWBD

Jan 5, 1996

The occlumency lessons have started and Professor Snape began by telling Harry that Voldemort was skilled in Legilimency and was able to sense Harry's emotions and memories. He said occlumency would help block Voldemort out of Harry's mind. After just the first lesson Severus reports Harry's mind is undisciplined and he doesn't think Harry will be able to block Voldemort. I hope this negative report is just Severus' dislike for Harry's father showing through and I urged him to continue. He is reluctant but agreed to keep trying.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 6, 1996

Voldemort staged a mass breakout of ten of his death eaters from Azkaban. The ministry is claiming it was Sirius that did it so they would not have to admit Voldemort is back.

Also Broderick Bode the ministry official who was confunded trying to take the prophecy was murdered last week. He was beginning to recover and could have testified as to who forced him to try and get the prophecy. Voldemort could not let Bode live and accuse one of his death eaters.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 20, 1996

I questioned Hermione about how things were going since they have returned from Christmas break and she said everything was quiet. Harry told her his occlumency lessons were going poorly with no sign of progress. As far as Dumbledore's Army was concerned things were good. Harry was working hard at teaching the others and Neville has had a complete turnaround in attitude. He works harder than anyone else and is learning fast. Hermione said he is like a new person. The escape of two of the death eaters that tortured his parents, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, must be the catalyst he needed to overcome his uncertainty and timid demeanor.

I asked about Luna Lovegood because of the reports from the professors that say she is flighty and inattentive; but Hermione said she is really a nice person and very smart when she is interested. She likes the others treating her as a friend and so she is showing more talent than anyone gave her credit for.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 15, 1996

Hermione arranged with Rita Skeeter for an interview with Harry to get out to the public Harry's account of what happened in the cemetery last year when Voldemort returned. Fudge has been suppressing the story so only the members of the order and Harry's closest friends know the truth. It seems Hermione discovered that Rita is an unregistered Animagus which is punishable by a long term in Azkaban. She is black mailing Rita into writing the true story and Luna Lovegood's father who runs the off beat paper "The Quibbler" has agreed to publish it.

If I had known I would have stopped her since it will only aggravate Delores more and get the children in more trouble but I didn't find out until it was done. Hermione also told me Harry had an argument with Cho and they had broken up as a couple. Perhaps this emotional event will have an effect on the connection with Voldemort but I am not sure which way.

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 27, 1996

Xenophilius Lovegood must have rushed Harry's interview because it was in the March edition of "The Quibbler" and Delores was furious as I thought she would be. Harry is in a week's detention for giving the interview and she has threatened to expel any student caught with a copy of the article.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 1, 1996

Hermione came to me the moment she could get away from Ron and Harry to report that Harry had another dream in which he was Voldemort and he was talking to Augusatus Rookwood one of the death eater who escaped from Azkaban. Rookwood once worked in the Department of Mysteries and explained about the spell on prophecies that allows only the person about whom the prophecy is written to touch it. Now Voldemort knows either he has to get Harry to retrieve it of he has to go for it himself.

I admitted to Hermione that Voldemort was after a prophecy that would help him take over the magical community but didn't tell her it was about Harry. He still doesn't know about it and I fear if he finds out he will want to retrieve and hear it. I do not believe he is ready for what it means; and once Harry takes it the odds of Voldemort or one of his death eaters getting it increases. The protections on it hold only until the person it is about picks it up; then anyone else can hear it also.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 19, 1996

Professor Snape reported that during an occlumency lesson he saw a vision of the dream Harry had. I did not tell Severus about it when Hermione told me He also said Harry picture himself moving through the entrance to the Department of Mysteries and through the door to the Hall of Prophecies. He was planning to find out what else Harry has been dreaming about when they heard a woman scream and they stopped the lesson to check on what was happening.

The scream came from Sybil Trelawney. Delores has finally fired Professor Trelawney for incompetence. I had to step in to keep Sybil here in the castle for her own safety. Although Voldemort was told by Severus that she knows nothing about the prophecy and he hasn't tried to take her from the well protected castle; he may capture her if she is forced out into the unprotected magical community just to check for himself.

Delores was outraged when I reminded her that while she does have the power to fire my teachers she does not have the power to banish them from the castle. Also knowing this was coming I arranged for my centaur friend Firenze to take over Sybil's divination classes. Centaurs are well known for their skills at divination so Delores couldn't say he is not qualified and get to appoint another ministry spy to the position. Her hatred of non humans just adds to her desire to remove me as headmaster and I am expecting another decree from the ministry give her more power over the school. Headmaster APWBD

Apr 8, 1996

Professor Umbridge discovered the room of requirements and though she couldn't enter it she caught the students in Dumbledore's Army trying to flee back to their dorms. The Minister of Magic was called and Dumbledore was ordered arrested and sent to Azkaban; but he escaped and is now hiding from the ministry. Professor Umbridge was named the new headmaster but the headmaster's office was sealed against her entrance by Dumbledore before he left. He also asked me to continue to make entries in the official headmaster's log in his absence.

As I understand it he took the blame for organizing Dumbledore's Army to save Harry Potter and the others from being expelled. The children are being punished with daily detention with the horrid quills that cut the back of their hands and write in their own blood on the parchment. I realize now what the headmaster told me in September about being helpless to stop her. If she could drive him out she can certainly do the same for me so I must remain silent and stay here to try and help the children any way I can without being removed myself.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

Apr 10, 1996

Delores has given the students on her inquisitorial squad the power to take points from the houses for student infractions. Only teachers had this power previously and this change will undermine the power of the prefects.

The Weasley twins set off in the hallways some of the fireworks they have been selling on the side. All the teachers allowed the show to continue all day in a silent protest of Delores taking Dumbledore's position. Since Delores could not extinguish the fireworks on her own her first week as headmistress started as a disaster.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

Apr 22, 1996

My meeting with Harry Potter concerning career advice did not go well. Delores insisted on being there and when Harry said he was thinking of becoming an Auror she told him he would not be accepted because he has an unsuitable temperament. She annoyed me so much I told Harry I would see that he become and Auror if I had to tutor him personally every night. She said the minister of magic would never allow it and I made the mistake of saying there would be a new minister of magic by the time Harry finished school. Harry left the meeting while Delores and I were still arguing. I am sure she would fire me if she thought she could find a replacement for me with only eight weeks left in the year.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

Apr 27, 1996

Hermione Granger came to me and asked if I could get her in touch with Headmaster Dumbledore. She said she knew he would not leave the Order of the Phoenix without a way of contacting him if there was an emergency and she needed to tell him something. I asked her to tell me and I would get a message to Dumbledore but she declined and said she needed to tell Dumbledore something personally. I said I would relay her message but could not guarantee when Dumbledore would respond.

Dumbledore has told the order he is searching Voldemort's past and has an idea of how to destroy him if he can find the information he needs. He will not tell us exactly what he is looking for and declined all offers by the others to help.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

May 1, 1996

The Weasley twins conjured a swamp into existence in one of the hallways but were caught by Delores' inquisitorial squads. They summoned their brooms and flew off telling everyone they were opening a magic joke shop and would give discounts to anyone that promised to use their tricks on Delores. I will have to visit this shop and remind them of that promise.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

May 6, 1996

Hermione came to me again about talking to Professor Dumbledore and I told her I relayed her request but Dumbledore hasn't responded. She then told me that Harry had broken into Delores' office to use the flue network to talk with Sirius. She was afraid he may try again in the future and get caught and expelled. I told her I would talk with Harry but she said he would only listen if Sirius or Dumbledore talked with him and Sirius wanted Harry to discuss things with him so he would not tell Harry not to take such chances.

Also Harry was no longer getting occlumency lessons and was having more visions of Voldemort's thoughts. I promised to relay the message to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

June 8, 1996

I am making this entry from St. Mungo's hospital where I am recovering from being hit by three stunning spells cast by Umbridge's minions. As she attempted to arrest Hagrid last night about midnight I learned of the assault and went to help Hagrid who had done nothing wrong. He was being hit with spell after spell as I approached but being half giant the spells had little effect on him. When Umbridge's people heard me yelling to stop three of them turned and cast stun spells at me. I next remember waking here in St. Mungo's with several of my old students who are now healers all around me. They all assure me I will recover completely and just need a few days rest.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

June 20, 1996

A great deal happened in the last twenty-four hours and I am responsible for much of it. Voldemort entered Harry's mind and implanted an image of Sirius being tortured in the Hall of Prophecies. Harry and his friends attempted to use the flue network to contact Sirius and check on his safety but were caught by Delores who thought they were trying to contact me. If I had been open with Harry he would have known Voldemort might try to trick him into going to the Hall of Prophecies but my fear of Voldemort learning secrets if he read Harry's mind prevented me from telling Harry things he really had the right to know.

Delores was about to use the Cruciatus curse on Harry to force him to tell her where I am when Hermione tricked her into thinking I had made a secret weapon and that she and Harry could take her to it. On the way Hermione hoped an opportunity to escape might present itself and it did in the form of a centaur herd and a giant.

Hating non humans and holding them in low regard made Delores insult the centaurs who then attacked her, Harry, and Hermione. A giant who I am told is Hagrid's half brother save Harry and Hermione letting them escape while Delores was carried off by the centaurs. This is why Hagrid was so long in returning from his trip; he was bringing his brother to safety after the death eaters recruited the other giants to side with Voldemort.

Harry and his friends; Ron, Hermione, Ron's sister Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood rode thestrals to London and entered the ministry to rescue Sirius who they thought was still there being tortured by Voldemort.

When Severus found out Harry thought Sirius was captured he used our secret communication network to check and found Sirius still at Grimmauld Place. When Harry and the others didn't return to the castle Severus realized they must have left to rescue Sirius and informed the members of the order that Harry was probably headed for the Hall of Prophecies. The members who were at Grimmauld place left a message for me with Kreacher and they headed to the ministry knowing the children were walking into a trap.

When I got to Grimmauld Place I discovered that Kreacher had been passing information to Narcissa and Bellatrix about Harry and Sirius. I was afraid this would happen back when we first moved headquarters for the order into Grimmauld Place and despite my best efforts I couldn't stop it. It shows we do not really understand the minds of the other magical creatures we live and interact with.

After securing Kreacher I went to the ministry and found the children all injured but safe. Sirius had been killed by Bellatrix while he was fighting to save the children. I captured and bound several death eaters before realizing Harry was not with the others. He had run after Bellatrix to seek revenge for Sirius and I knew Voldemort could sense that Harry was without protection.

I followed them and arrived in time to protect Harry from Voldemort's attack. In a duel I was able to hold him off but not capture him. He attempted to possess Harry trying to tempt me into killing Harry to get at him but he could not stay in possession of Harry. I believe that Harry is such a loving person willing to sacrifice himself to help others and that Voldemort's damaged soul that thinks only of himself and doesn't know love for anyone else couldn't stand to be in contact with Harry.

Possessing Harry hurt Voldemort deeply and he had to withdraw. All my worries during the year that Voldemort would take possession of Harry and learn our secrets were for nothing. I do not believe Voldemort will try it again and cause more suffering for himself.

The good news is the Fudge and the Auror squad arrived at the end of the duel and they all saw Voldemort before he fled. With this proof of his return I feel the tide will change. The ministry will have to make the news public and Harry and I will be vindicated. I told Fudge I would give him thirty minutes of my time once the children had been returned to the hospital wing at Hogwarts and I knew they were safe. I sent them by port key and Madam Pomfrey assures me they will all be back to normal in a week or so.

After meeting with Fudge I returned to the school and went to the dark forest to rescue Delores from the centaurs. She has been removed from power but will stay in the hospital wing until her injuries are healed then have a hearing about her actions over the last year.

Headmaster APWBD

June 24, 1996

I had a chance to talk with Harry and the other children about what happened at the ministry. Harry blamed himself for Sirius' death because he believed the vision placed in his mind by Voldemort was real and he led the others into danger. Sirius and the other members of the order had to come and rescue them because of Harry's mistake. I explained to Harry how Sirius' death was my fault because I kept from him secrets he had the right to know like that Voldemort might try to trick him into going to the Hall of Prophecies and that a prophecy about him existed in the first place.

The prophecy had been broken during the fighting and Harry never got to hear it so I showed him my memory of it. He realized the meaning instantly. He would have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him. He took it better than I had hoped saying he felt for years that was what had to be.

Hermione and Ron has been seriously hurt in the fight but were recovering and the others had minor injuries and were already fine. All the children had an attitude I find admirable, they faced death at a young age and were ready to do it again because they believed in the cause they were fighting for. They knew they could never lead a normal life while Voldemort was still alive. They feel Harry is the only one that can kill Voldemort so it is their responsibility to help Harry even if it means danger to themselves. I am not sure their parents will admire this attitude as much as I do and I hope I am not blamed for encouraging the children in their adventure.

The ministry and the order has decided what happened at the Hall of Prophecies should remain secret so only a basic story was released to the public saying there was an incident and Voldemort was seen and he is back. Rumors that Harry was there at the fight and escaped Voldemort again have the general public calling Harry "The Chosen One". The children were warned not to talk about what happened and I believe they will keep it secret.

My time while I was forced out as headmaster wasn't wasted. I spent my time investigating every place where I knew Voldemort had killed someone and learned a great deal about Voldemort. He liked to keep a trophy when he did something he considered important. He liked these trophies to be something connected to the history of the founders of Hogwarts. I think he made these trophies into Horcruxes.

His first and second Horcruxes were his diary with the instructions to open the Chamber of Secrets and the Gaunt family ring. The diary before Harry destroyed it showed he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and ring shows his ancestral connection to the famous magical family the Peverals. Another I believe to be Slytherin's locket that was his mother's at one time and which he stole back from Hephzibah Smith along with Helga Hufflepuff's cup which is also most likely a Horcrux.

What I am not sure of is how many other Horcruxes he made; but I think I know somebody that does know and I must convince him to come back to Hogwarts and tell me.

Headmaster APWBD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X Hunting for Horcruxes

July 1, 1996

With things back to normal at Hogwarts I have turned more of the day to day responsibilities over to Minerva and I am spending more of my time finding out every fact I can about Voldemort's life and who he might have killed and what he might have made into a Horcrux. I have gone through every old memory I have obtained and have come up with two things I feel are critical. There was a ring belonging to Voldemort's mother's family, the Gaunts, that disappeared when Voldemort was a teenager at about the same time he killed his father, Tom Riddle Sr. I believe it is one of the first Horcruxes he made because another memory I obtained from a professor that was closer to Tom Riddle than any other professor while he was here at Hogwarts shows Tom asking about Horcruxes and Tom wearing the ring at about the same time.

This memory from Professor Slughorn under close examination shows it has been altered. Slughorn is retired now but he is a skilled wizard and if he told Tom Riddle something he wishes he didn't; he could have altered his own memory to try and forget what he did or to hide that memory from me. A few years ago I asked all the old professors that knew Tom Riddle as a student to allow me to search their memories for clues to defeat Voldemort. All of them were willing but their memories gave no clues. Slughorn's memory is the only one that shows it has been altered. I need to get him to come back so I can access that memory again and try to get the original version, the truth. It is vital that I discover how many Horcruxes there are; not destroying even one will allow Voldemort to live.

I have been searching the Riddle house where Voldemort killed his father for signs of the ring being hidden there but without luck. I believe I know what my mistake was. Voldemort was ashamed of his father being a muggle so he would avoid placing a Horcrux in his father's house. But he was proud of being a descendent of Slytherin and may have hidden the ring in the Gaunt house. I intend to start searching there for signs of magical concealment early tomorrow morning.

Headmaster APWBD

July 2, 1996

Fudge has been sacked as Minister of Magic and Rufus Scrimgeour replaced him. Scrimgeour was the head of the Auror department and a competent administrator but I am afraid it is too little too late. Voldemort is out in the open and he has built up substantial strength in the year Fudge wasted denying he was back. With the escape from Azkaban six

months ago of the ten death eaters and the others he has recruited or placed under the Imperious curse his forces greatly outnumber the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. Even

though I managed to capture six death eaters at the ministry last month I do not think they will remain in Azkaban long; I expect the Dementors to be in full rebellion at any time and the will certainly release all of Voldemort's supporters.

Things look almost as black as they did sixteen years ago. Our only hope is finding and eliminating all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. If he is killed his followers will melt away like they did before.

Headmaster APWBD

July 3, 1996

I found the ring at the Gaunt house and when I got it back to my study I began to examine it for clues that might help me find other Horcruxes. The only one I had seen before the ring was Tom Riddle's diary and it had been destroyed by Harry so its remains left little in the way of clues.

On the ring I saw the sign of the Deathly Hallows scratched into the black stone. Like a fool I slid it on my finger thinking I had found the second Deathly Hallow; the Resurrection Stone. I already have the first Hallow; my wand is the Elder Wand; and Harry has the third Hallow; the Cloak of Invisibility. Legend tells us that uniting the three hallows will make one invincible. Could this be an opportunity to destroy Voldemort?

Voldemort must have placed a curse on the ring after making it into a Horcrux because

the moment I slide it on my finger I was hit by a spell that is slowly killing me. I managed to get the ring off and struck it with the Sword of Gryffindor which has been hanging behind my desk since it presented itself to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets four years ago. The sword is coated with Basilisk venom which is one of the few substances powerful enough to destroy a Horcrux. Harry used a Basilisk fang when he destroyed Tom Riddle's diary. As the ring cracked I heard a scream and the part of Voldemort's soul stored in the ring rose and disintegrated before my eyes; another Horcrux was gone.

I called Professor Snape for help. He knows more about dark curses than anyone else I know and he was able to confine the curse to my hand for now but admits he cannot stop it from spreading slowly over time. In less than a year I will be dead. I must make arrangements for Harry to carry on with the hunt for Horcruxes after I am dead; but I must slow him down so he has time to mature before finding the final one.

Harry is the final Horcrux and he must be killed by Voldemort himself if all the pieces of Voldemort's soul are to be destroyed. At his age I do not think he will be able to walk to his own death but he must eventually. I will not tell him the entire truth, only enough to keep him searching for Horcruxes. I will leave clues with him, Ron, and Hermione whom I know have promised to help him. I must count on them finding and figuring out these clues over time so he

discovers the final truth when he will be mentally and emotionally able to carry out what is necessary. I must get Severus to continue to protect him as best as possible after I am gone and see that Harry continues on the right path.

Headmaster APWBD

July 6, 1996

I have another problem. Voldemort has inducted Draco Malfoy as a death eater and given him the assignment to kill me as soon as he can after school resumes. Severus brought the information today but doesn't know any details of how Draco plans to go about killing me. He certainly can't just walk up to me and attack so it must be some indirect method that I will have to be wary of. I don't believe the Voldemort thinks Draco will succeed in killing me; rather he is torturing Draco's parents as punishment for Lucius' failure in getting the prophecy last

month. Voldemort is making them live with the thought that their son will also fail and be killed by me, or if I don't kill him that Voldemort himself will

Severus has the rest of the summer to learn more about Draco; but I must act soon to get Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement and back to Hogwarts. I have already asked him to come back for one year as a favor to me citing what happened last year with Delores being appointed by the ministry when I couldn't get a DADA professor. He refused and I think he is afraid that helping me will make him a target for Voldemort and his death eaters.

I will try again later this week, taking Harry with me when I ago. Horace always had a way of making friends with students he felt were bound for success and then getting favors back when the students graduated and got jobs in important positions. No other student was half as likely to become important as Harry is right now. If getting to know Harry doesn't attract Horace back nothing will.

I know Horace likes to dine late and relax with a brandy so will pick Harry up at 11PM and go to the muggle house where Horace is living currently. I need to talk with Harry's aunt and uncle about Harry returning to their home one more time next year and there is also

something I must tell Harry which his family has the right to know. Sirius left a will in which he names Harry as his only heir. The house at Grimmauld place and the money are not as important as the possession of Kreacher. The house elf that betrayed Sirius goes with ownership of the house but I am not sure that Harry can take actual possession of either.

The house has been in the Black family for centuries and has many dark spells on it. It has always been left to the eldest surviving member of the family which in this case would be Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. I am not sure if Sirius simply writing in his will that he wants Harry to have the house will hold up against the Black family tradition.

The test will be Kreacher. If he has to obey Harry's orders the house belongs to Harry; if Kreacher refuses to obey the house is owned by Bellatrix and she will have access to all the secrets Kreacher overheard while the Order of the Phoenix used the house as headquarters. That would be a major problem.

I did keep one item of Sirius' that technically belongs to Harry. Sirius told me he gave Harry a two way mirror over the Christmas holiday last year. After almost being caught by Delores while talking with Harry in the Gryffindor fireplace; Sirius thought Harry needed a better way to reach him if an emergency arose. The two mirrors are connected so the person looking in the mirror sees not himself but the person with the other mirror. Conversations through the mirrors can not be intercepted by outsiders.

With Sirius dead I will keep his mirror in my study and if Harry has need he will be able to reach me using his mirror.

Headmaster APWBD

July 7, 1996

Severus reported that Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange came to his house yesterday. Narcissa knows that Voldemort expects Draco to fail trying to kill me and is rightfully worried about Draco's life. She wants Severus to watch out for Draco and help him with killing me hoping that if I die by anyone's hand Voldemort will be satisfied and spare Draco's life.

I believe she is correct. As long as someone kills me Voldemort will be pleased and this gives me and idea. I will be dead from the curse on the Horcrux ring in less than a year. If Draco

does or doesn't manage to get to me I have asked Severus to be the one to kill me. He will be fast and merciful compared to Voldemort himself or anyone else Voldemort might send. Also it will keep Draco from becoming a murderer and give him a chance at a normal life.

Severus said he was forced into making an unbreakable vow to help Draco because Bellatrix doesn't trust him and is constantly trying to undermine him with Voldemort. Narcissa will support him now that he took the vow keeping his pretense of being on Voldemort's side more believable. He was worried about having to kill me to keep that vow because like everyone else he doesn't think Draco will be able to succeed in carry out Voldemort's orders.

He doesn't like the idea of having to kill me but agreed to do it as it is the lesser of many evil alternatives.

Headmaster APWBD

July 9, 1996

It was a success for both of my problems. Kreacher obeyed Harry's orders and he has been sent to work at Hogwarts where he can be watched and will not be able to tell our secrets. As for Horace; I hardly said a word. I showed up at his door and just let Harry and Horace alone in a room for a few minutes. Horace agreed to return as Potions Master. Severus will finally get what he has wanted for sixteen years, the DADA position, and I get what I want, a chance to get the real memory of what Horace told Voldemort about Horcruxes.

After leaving Horace I took Harry to the Burrow to spend the rest of the summer with

the Weasleys. I had a little talk with him first about not wandering away from the houses protections and about being "The Chosen One". Although people are speculating about him only Harry and I know the truth of the prophecy. I told him he could tell Ron and Hermione since they have shown the can be trusted but it is best if no one else find out what the prophecy said. I also told Harry I will be having private sessions with him this year but did not tell him it is to pass on the knowledge of the Horcruxes I have been gathering for years.

Hermione is also at the Burrow again. Molly has practically adopted her since it would be unsafe for her to stay at her parents without magical protections except what she could provide for herself. Although, with my permission, she has been pouring through every book

she could find on dark curses and defense against them, and she is the best student I have ever

met; she is no match one on one against Voldemort or his death eaters who have years of experience with dark magic.

I think she feels not seeing her parents is more than made up for by being with Ron all summer. If he doesn't realize Hermione is in love with him he is the only person around that doesn't and it means he is not as smart as I think.

While I am making comments about the children, both Molly and Arthur have told me their Ginny is in love with Harry for years now with no response from him. I told them Harry knew about Ginny loving him for a long time but has too many other problems to think about. One day when everything is settled he will be sorry he missed the love and support she could have given him.

Headmaster APWBD

July 20, 1996

I have begun investigating the shore line along the channel where the Headmistress of the orphanage where Tom Riddle was as a boy reported that Tom had terrorized some younger

children during a yearly outing. This was the place where he first used his powers to force others to do his will; perhaps an event important enough for him to hide a Horcrux there. In my interview with her years ago she described how Tom had taken some children into a cave near the sea and how they came back traumatized. For now lacking any other idea of where to look I am searching for that cave without any real hope of finding a Horcrux there. The cliffs here are vast and hard to search but I persist knowing the other Horcruxes must be found and if nothing else I will be able to eliminate this as a possible hiding place.

Headmaster APWBD

Aug 15, 1996

Arthur sent a report that Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared for nearly and hour during their trip to Diagon Alley to purchase their needed school supplies. The three of them insist they were in a back room at the Weasley twins new magical joke shop and that Molly and Arthur just didn't see them. Arthur assures me they were gone somewhere and he will continue to try and find out where and why.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 1, 1996

Arthur sent a message that Harry took him aside before boarding the Hogwarts Express and confessed they had followed Draco Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes shop in Knockturn Alley the day they went missing. Harry told Arthur he thinks Malfoy was inducted as a death eater and asked Arthur to investigate the Malfoys to see if they had and dark artifacts. Arthur replied

that they had searched the Malfoy's house recently and found nothing but assured Harry he would continue to investigate. I didn't tell Arthur that Harry is right about Draco.

I asked Horace if he would come to Hogwarts on the train and act as security for the children and he agreed. I know his habits well and I am sure he will use the opportunity to throw one of his little lunches to meet the children of some of the better connected families and Harry of course will be at the top of his list. If anyone can convince Horace to revel his true memory of Voldemort it will be Harry so it is important that Harry gets in good with Horace as soon as possible.

Harry failed to arrive with the rest of the children in the carriages. Severus brought him into the hall after everyone was finished eating. Severus simply told me Harry wanted to make

a spectacular entrance in front of everyone but I know something happened and I thought I would have to find out the truth from Harry.

When I got back to my office I found a message from Tonks relating the story of how she found Harry petrified on the floor of the train. He told her he had been attacked by Draco but he did not tell Tonks the details. She escorted Harry to the gate at the entrance to the grounds where they met Severus and she left after turning Harry over to him. Here it goes again; Harry and Draco attacking each other even before they get off the train.

Minerva tells me she appointed Harry as Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I hope that, and Draco's assignment from Voldemort to kill me, may keep the two of them too busy to constantly be at each other. I have too many things to do besides refereeing a constant battle between them.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 3, 1996

I have decided I need to start preparing Harry as soon as possible in case something happens to me. I sent him a message to come to my office Saturday night to begin our private lessons.

Hermione approached me with a complaint. I guess after last year when I constantly met with her about Harry's situation she feels she has my ear any time she wants it. I am not sure I want her to think she has free access to me at any time but she has been useful when problems arise and I will allow her to see me any time I am not tied up by something important.

She explained that Harry is using an old Potions book with annotations from the

previous owner who signed his name as "The Half-Blood Prince". It gives tips on how to improve the recipes for the various potions described in the book. She said she considers it a form of cheating and described how Harry outdid everyone in the first potions class. She added how it may be dangerous since we know nothing about this person and he or she could have had dark intentions in changing the recipes. I believe she is simply jealous that Harry did better with the altered instructions than she did following to proper formulas. I may do her good to be second best for once and I have another reason to be happy about this discovery of the old text.

I recognized the name "Half-Blood Prince" as Snape's favorite moniker when he was a student and I assume he left his old text in the cupboard during the many years he taught potions. He was one of the best potions students ever to come through Hogwarts because of

his meticulous attention to detail and I don't think anything he changed in the book might be dangerous or he wouldn't have left the book where students could get it. On the contrary his changes might be just what Harry needs to impress and get close to Horace by becoming the best potions student ever.

I didn't tell Hermione that because I don't want her to give away to Horace why Harry is doing so well, or let Harry know it is Snape's book he is using since Harry hates Severus. I did assure her that I thought there was no danger and I did not consider it cheating rather a type of tutoring from an older student. She did not seem happy with my conclusions but she accepted my decision for now. If I know her I think she will be spending a lot of time in the library researching "The Half-Blood Prince" to find a reason to stop Harry from besting her in potions class.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 6, 1996

My first private session with Harry went well. I explained that I had given him all the facts I know for sure about Voldemort and would now tell him the theories I have but cannot

prove. We started in the pensive with the memory I obtained from Bob Ogden of his visit to the Gaunt house and Voldemort's grandfather, mother, and uncle. We discussed what most

likely happened with Voldemort's father and mother. Before Harry left for the night I let him see that I have the Gaunts family ring but he is not ready to be told about Horcruxes yet.

Headmaster APWBD

Sept 9, 1996

Harry was made Quidditch captain and is holding tryouts this week. Since he is busy I am using the time to search the coastal cliffs for the cave where Voldemort may have hidden a Horcrux. I will set another session with Harry for a few weeks from now and I hope I will have news.

Horace has one of his student-teacher dinners planed. He will be inviting potentially influential students to size them up and weed out those he doesn't think meet his standards. I hear from Gryffindor Harry, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, and Neville are invited.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 12, 1996

I have no new information despite being gone from the school for days at a time. The curse from the ring is spreading up my arm and I don't have the energy I did just months ago. If Minerva hadn't taken over the daily tasks of running the school from me I don't know what I would do.

The search of the cliff area is taking longer than I thought since I tire easily and must rest often. If I should run into Voldemort I do not think I will be able to face him in a one on one duel as I did just four months ago at the ministry. I must push myself so I can pass on to Harry enough information for him to eventually find and eliminate all the Horcruxes.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 17, 1996

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year has brought trouble. I decided I could not confine the students to the school despite the threat of death eaters possibly causing problems; so with heightened security all over town I allowed the students to visit the town as normal.

First a minor problem; Harry ran into Mundungus selling things he had stolen from Grimmauld place after Sirius' death. These objects are Harry's property now and Harry was

rightfully upset and attacked Mundungus. Tonks was there to stop Harry because although Mundungus is a coward and a sneak he will defend himself if cornered and knows some nasty spells the Harry may not be prepared for. He escaped without hurting Harry and I will have to get to him and stop this thievery before something serious happens.

The major problem was an attempt to kill me that ended with a Gryffindor girl, Katie Bell, being seriously injured. Someone in town placed her under the Imperious curse and gave her a cursed necklace to bring to me in the hope I would touch it and be killed. Unfortunately she accidently brushed the necklace through a hole in her glove not enough to kill her but enough to be hurt badly. She has been sent to St. Mungo's hospital and is expected to recover fully but it will be weeks before she can return to school.

This must have originated with Draco but since he was in detention at the time he must have an accomplice in town that actually handed the necklace to Katie. The chances were very small that I would touch a strange and valuable item like the necklace and not be suspicious or examine it first. The odds that someone else would touch it first and be killed were great. This means Draco is desperate and willing to hurt many other people to get to me. I must find a way to stop him without Voldemort finding out and killing him. I must also find out who Draco's accomplice is.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 20, 1996

I need rest and I used these days to meet with Harry and give him more information on Voldemort. This time I showed Harry the memories I obtained about Voldemort's birth in London and of my first meeting with Tom Riddle as an eleven year old when I went to the orphanage to tell him he was a wizard and invite him to attend Hogwarts. I wanted Harry to note how young Riddle was already using his powers and how he kept trophies from his victims.

Headmaster APWBD

Oct 28, 1996

Two incidents have arisen that may prove reason to worry. Professor Sprout reported a sever argument between Ron and Hermione during Herbology class. I worry that any problems between my little trio will affect Harry's ability to concentrate on Voldemort and if Ron and Hermione aren't talking they will be of little help to Harry.

The second incident reported by the ghost of Sir Nicholas occurred after Quidditch practice. Katie Bell was a chaser on the Gryffindor team and will be in the hospital at least for the first match of the season. Harry picked for a replacement Dean Thomas who happens to be dating Ginny Weasley who is also a chaser. It seems Harry and Ron came across them snogging in the hall after the practice and Ron exploded.

I have had the professors, ghosts and portraits watching him and Hermione for sign of trouble that might affect Harry. The two of them have been cool toward each other but otherwise civil. However Ron's mood since the incident in Herbology has made him touchy and finding his sister kissing a boy set him off. Harry got between them and kept them from hitting or hexing each other but Sir Nicholas who has known Harry for nearly six years tells me Harry seemed more upset than could be expected from just an argument between Ron and Ginny.

Sir Nicholas said Harry was red in the face and was giving Dean and Ginny strange looks. I once commented that Harry would benefit from having Ginny as a girlfriend to support him and he had been ignoring her. I hope he hasn't decided now that she has another boyfriend that he finally wants her. Perhaps I have been worrying about the wrong love triangle disrupting things for all these years. I wonder if there is a spell to eliminate or at least temporally turn off hormones.

Headmaster APWBD

Nov 10, 1996

Gryffindor won their first Quidditch match despite Ron's bad mood but it seems from reports by the ghost of Sir Nicholas and the portrait of the Fat Lady this led to even more trouble for my little trio. Ron made several spectacular saves at goal and a Gryffindor girl, Lavender Brown, took the opportunity to kiss him at the celebration party. Ron apparently still upset with Hermione kissed back which sent Hermione into the hallway crying. Whatever happened; Ron and Hermione are not speaking for several days now because of it and Harry is caught between his best friends. I hope it doesn't last long because I am running short of time and must know when I die that Harry will get the help he needs from both Ron and Hermione.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 2, 1996

I got a message from Charlie Weasley in Romania. He's been recruiting witches and wizards on the continent during his free time. Family members of the people killed by

Grindelwald remember what it was like when a dark wizard took power and many say they are ready to fight to keep Voldemort from bringing back those times. I am not sure if these people

will stand firm should Voldemort become a direct threat to them however. It is easy to say "I will help fight him." when the threat is hundreds of miles away and a different matter when he is at your doorstep as he is for the magical families here in England.

Some of the people Charlie talked to in Albania related stories about Voldemort being in hiding there for the years between when he disappeared after trying to kill Harry and when Wormtail helped him return here. Rumors have been rampant for years but Charlie has learned some specifics about Voldemort's location during those years. I have decided to take the weeks of Christmas break to visit Charlie and check into his new information. Every clue I verify could be the one that leads to Voldemort's defeat and I cannot pass up this opportunity.

I have continued hunting for Horcruxes as often a possible and though I continue to grow weaker I believe I have narrowed down a location for the cave Tom Riddle the orphans into. Some older people living in a coastal town remember the incident and the search for the children. I am returning to the area when I am up to it physically and attempting to find a way of accessing the bottom of the cliff area. With the weather along the coast so bad at this time of year I feel this search will have to wait because my time will be better spent on the clues in Albania.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 15, 1996

Arrangements to meet Charlie are made and I will leave next week. In the mean time Ron and Hermione are still at war with Harry caught in neutral ground. Ron continues to see Lavender Brown and even the other students are starting to complain. As long as I remember, students snogging in a back hallway has been common and basically ignored as long as things are kept under control. Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown however are thrashing about in public like a couple on minks, embarrassing everyone that happens to come upon them. I will have to step in after my return and have a talk with them unless they break up over Christmas vacation. My sources tell me that Ron is not as happy with the situation as Lavender is and has voiced complains to Harry about her never leaving him alone for a minute.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 19, 1996

Horace is having his annual Christmas party for all the well connected students and I am

getting reports that a number of girls have been overheard plotting to slip Harry a love potion so he will ask one of them to this party. Love potions are banned and I hope Harry will be smart enough to just ask someone he likes. Once again I am ruing the thought that I may have to step in and become involved with student's love lives.

Headmaster APWBD

Dec 21, 1996

I am leaving to meet Charlie Weasley in about an hour and wanted to put an end to the saga about Harry's problem. It seems he asked Luna Lovegood to the party. Despite Hermione telling me she is smarter, nicer, and more loyal to her friends than almost anyone else; her reputation among both teachers and students is that she is in her own little world and has no control over what she says, often blurting out embarrassing statements.

I know she was at the fight in the department of Mysteries and all the other children said she acted with courage and helped save their lives so I will have to reevaluate her for the official school records before I die. I must trust the judgment of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They have shown themselves to be courageous individuals and there must be something more to Luna that has them thinking so highly of her.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 3, 1997

My trip to Albania was worth wile I got a number of interesting bits of information I did not know about Voldemort's time there and I must now review what I learned and integrate it into the other facts I have gathered over the years.

Arthur and Remus Lupin both sent reports about talking with Harry over the break. Harry overheard Severus and Draco talking while Severus tried to get information about Draco's plans to kill me. Harry took it as Severus promising to help Draco and he tried to convince Arthur and Remus to talk to me about not trusting Severus. Once again I wish the animosity between Severus and Harry's father had not spilled over to Harry. Nobody knows the truth about Severus but me and for his safety I can tell nobody why I trust him.

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, has been trying to talk me into getting Harry to visit the ministry from time to time so people will think Harry supports the ministry's actions. Since Voldemort's return people have been worried about the ministry's lack of effort in trying to stop him. Also Harry is very popular again since being vindicated after the ministry tried to smear him last year. I have refused to cooperate and make Harry a publicity tool. It seems the minister has finally tired of my refusal and decided to circumvent me by showing up at the Burrow unannounced and talking with Harry one on one. I am gratified that Harry stood up to the minister and refused to help in a false campaign of propaganda. I am sure the minister is not happy with either of us but can do nothing since the public sides with Harry.

Harry and Draco continue to fight and I wish Harry would back off. I do not want him injured by accident like Katie Bell was from an attempt by Draco to kill me. I still am not sure of

Draco's progress in his plan to kill me and Severus had no luck in getting him to talk. I may have months left or perhaps only days. I must meet with Harry soon to continue to give him the information he needs.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 5, 1997

The ability of witches and wizards to instantly disapparate from one location and apparate in another is one of the most useful of magical powers. Apparition lessons for students turning seventeen years old before August 31st will start next month. That includes Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It will certainly be safer for them if they learn how to disapparate if they find themselves in danger. Also traveling to and from school will be that much easier. Not all witches and wizards have the mental concentration to do it but I am sure the three of them will be able to learn. Although on the grounds of Hogwarts protective spells make it impossible I will lift that spell temporarily so the students can practice here and not have to go into Hogsmeade for lessons.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 6, 1997

I met with Harry to discuss the events that took place over the break and more importantly to continue to tell him what I have learned about Voldemort. I finally got to the memory from Horace that had been altered, the one in which Tom Riddle asked about Horcruxes. I tried to impress on Harry the need to get the true memory and told him he must be the one to convince Professor Slughorn to give up the true version of what happened.

To my surprise Harry didn't ask what a Horcrux is and I did not offer to tell him; he will find out soon enough about them.

Headmaster APWBD

Jan 8, 1997

Hermione came to me again to complain about Harry using the "Half-Blood Prince" book to get a better grade in Potions class. This time I explained that Harry needed to get in the good graces of Professor Slughorn to get some information I need and if the book helps so be it. She said Harry had talked with her and Ron about his last session with me and about Professor Slughorn's memory. She said she knows it is important but, "If Harry doesn't learn his lessons properly what will happen if some day there is an emergency and he doesn't have the book to cheat from."

I explained that obtaining the memory and defeating Voldemort comes first and I understand what she is saying but I see no other path for Harry to follow. She then told me  
>Harry asked Professor Slughorn about the Horcrux memory right after a class in which the professor praised Harry for being such a great potions student and Professor Slughorn's attitude changed immediately. He became angry and ordered Harry out. Being the best potions student ever didn't help Harry get the memory. I had only one response; it didn't hurt and Harry must keep trying. For now at least I told her she must concentrate on helping Harry in any way possible.<p>

Headmaster APWBD

Feb 1, 1997

With the weather beginning to warm I have begun to leave the school at every opportunity to search the coastal cliffs for the cave and a means of accessing it. Locals have told me of the location of several caves but nobody seems to remember exactly which one the children had taken to by Tom Riddle. I have searched several of them so far, but found no sign of magical concealment. Of course there may not be a Horcrux here at all; but I must continue to eliminate the possibility since I have no other ideas of where to look.

The first apparition lesions for the seventeen year olds is this Saturday and I must stay here to remove the spell prohibiting apparition then replace it after the lesson. I could use a day's rest anyway.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 1, 1997

Another attempt on my life by Draco almost killed Ron today. This is what I got from

Harry. Today is Ron's birthday and he was opening his presents. A box of chocolates that had been in Harry's trunk had fallen on the floor as Harry was getting something out. The chocolates had been given to Harry at Christmas by one of the girls that were trying to get him

to take her to Horace's party and were filled with a love potion. Ron thought they were one of his presents and ate some. He began to declare his love for this girl and Harry took him to Professor Slughorn's room to get an antidote for the love potion.

After mixing it up and curing Ron, Horace offered the boys a toast for Ron's birthday and opened a bottle of mead that was given to him as a gift. As soon as Ron drank some he collapsed. Harry recognized the symptoms as poisoning and remembered the bezoar he had from the class on poisons and he forced it into Ron's mouth in time to neutralize most of the poison. Ron is in the hospital wing recovering. I sent a message to his family and they arrived an hour ago. I explained what I learned from Harry and they are with Ron now.

When I questioned Horace about the mead he told me he didn't know who gave it to him and he had intended to give it to me at Christmas but forgot about it. I am sure he would never have passed it on to me because his love of fine drinks is well known. It had to be Draco again trying to get to me. Nobody has a reason to poison Horace and this seems too like the necklace incident to be a coincidence.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 9, 1997

Harry is in the hospital with Ron. It seems with Ron out of commission as Gryffindor goal keeper Harry appointed Cormac McLaggen to fill in for Ron for the Quidditch match on Saturday. McLaggen I understand tried to show one of the beaters the proper way to hit a Bludger and hit it right into Harry's head. He has a concussion but will be fine in a day or so. Ron is also recovered from the poison and should be released soon.

Dobby has come to me to report that Harry has him and Kreacher following Draco twenty-four a day. I was tempted to tell Dobby to stop but realized perhaps the two elves could discover what Severus could not; what is Draco doing in his plan to kill me. I told Dobby I wanted to hear what he discovered before he tells Harry so I can decide if it is safe for Harry to know. I don't want him going after Draco himself and getting hurt.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 11, 1997

I sent for Harry to meet so I could find out about his progress with Horace's memory and to show him the last of my knowledge about Voldemort. First I showed him how Voldemort obtained Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket that had once been his mothers. We discussed Voldemort's desire to take trophies connected to the founders of Hogwarts. Then I showed him my memory of Voldemort coming to my office to ask for a teaching position and my rejection of him.

Finally I told him we were at a dead end. Without Horace's true memory we could go no farther and I tried to impress on Harry how important it was for him to get that memory.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 13, 1997

Dobby reported that Draco was spending a lot of time in the Room of Requirement. At least I know where he is but still not what he is doing. The Room of Requirement changes to fit the user's needs so he could be doing almost anything in there.

I told Dobby it was safe to tell Harry what Draco was doing but not to let Harry know he had already reported to me.

Headmaster APWBD

Mar 16, 1997

Severus complained to me that he thinks Harry is cheating in potions class. Horace is constantly telling Severus how good Harry is and Severus should be proud of what he taught Harry for the last five years. Severus insists Harry is not that good in potions so he must be cheating somehow but Horace won't listen to anything bad about Harry. Severus wants me to call Harry in to question him. If Severus ever finds out that Harry is using his old potions text to get better grades in that class he will become apoplectic.

The only good thing is Hermione who knows what is happening dislikes Severus as much as Harry so she is unlikely to approach him and ask about "The Half-Blood Prince".

Headmaster APWBD

April 5, 1997

Hagrid's pet Acromantula Aragog died last night which is little comfort since uncounted thousands of it descendants still live in the dark forest. Hagrid asked me to attend the funeral but I will be out of the castle until late in the evening. I have another lead on the cave in the sea cliff.

The seventeen year olds are taking their apparition test today but it is in Hogsmead and I am not needed. Ron and Hermione are testing but Harry doesn't turn seventeen until July 31 so he will be safe here in the castle while I am gone.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 6, 1997

I had just returned to the castle when Harry came to my office late in the evening with news he got Horace to give him the true memory. He said he took some Felix Felicis, "Liquid Luck", and it worked. Fortunately, he met Horace on the grounds where they went to Hagrid's to bury Aragog. Fortunately, Horace wanted to collect Acromantula venom which is quite valuable to potion makers. Fortunately, over some wine Harry reminded Horace about his mother being one of Horace's favorite students and if Horace didn't help Harry kill Voldemort she would have died in vain. Between the Felix Felicis, the story, and the wine Horace gave up the true memory.

We placed the memory in the pensive and viewed it together. In this true version of the memory, when Tom Riddle asked Horace about Horcruxes Horace explained what they do and how to make one. Since Riddle was wearing the Gaunt family's ring I believe Tom already knew how, and had made at least this one Horcrux. Then Riddle asked about making more than one Horcrux. He suggested that seven is the most powerful magical number and asked if splitting the soul into seven pieces would not protect the maker's life more surely.

I believe that is when Horace realized that these were not just academic questions. He knew Tom Riddle intended to make six Horcruxes and later when Voldemort's reputation spread Horace felt responsible and altered his memory. I wish I could ease Horace's mind and tell him it was not his fault because Riddle had already made his first Horcrux by the time he approached Horace and was planning to make his second, the diary. Of course I cannot because what Harry and I know about the Horcruxes must remain secret.

This is what I wanted to know. Voldemort made six Horcruxes and then his damaged

soul accidently made Harry into a seventh when Harry's mother's protection reflected the killing curse back at Voldemort. I explained to Harry how I realized that Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux when he first gave it to me four years ago and how I knew there had to be others since Voldemort still survived.

I continued to relate how other evidence surfaced over the years supporting my theory. All I was not sure of was the exact number of Horcruxes he made; and I had to know that because all of them had to be destroyed to kill Voldemort. Finally with a feeling of horror, Harry realized the task ahead of us and how difficult it would be; the Horcruxes could be anything anywhere.

I reminded him that he had already destroyed one, the diary, and I had destroyed one, the ring. Also it was unlikely Voldemort would use any old object and leave it anywhere. I reminded him of Voldemort's desire to obtain relics of the founders and his desire to commemorate events and places that had special meaning to him. He thought immediately of Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. That left two others one of which I suggested was the snake Nagini. Voldemort's control over it was unusual even for a Parselmouth. The last one was most likely something that belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but I didn't know what.

He then realized why I have been gone from the castle so often; I was searching for the others. I confessed that I had an idea of where one might be and he asked if he could accompany me to destroy it. I never saw such a happy face as when I told him yes; he could come and help me once I found it.

We then discussed the fact that after the Horcruxes were destroyed Voldemort could be killed and Harry brought up the prophecy that said he would have to be the one to do it. He was worried because the prophecy said he had a power that Voldemort did not; but he didn't feel that was true. I assured him he did, it was love for others and love was an extraordinary power that Voldemort not only didn't have but he could not even understand it. I told him in no uncertain words it would be enough to defeat Voldemort even if he did not understand why right now.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 7, 1997

Katie Bell has finally recovered and returned to school today. With Ron also recovered Draco's two attempts to kill me ended in failure.

Headmaster APWBD

Apr 23, 1997

It seems the love lives of my little trio have settled out for the most part according to my spies keeping watch on them. Since Ron's poisoning he has broken up with Lavender Brown and is friends with Hermione again. Ginny Weasley has broken up with her boyfriend and is spending more time with Harry because of Quidditch practices. My spies do not report any budding romances but that may be best since Harry will soon be busy helping me with a Horcrux.

I have found what I think is the location of the cave. Once I am able to figure out how to enter it safely I will tell Harry and we will go and search it for a Horcrux.

My spies also tell me Draco is still spending all his free time in the Room of Requirement so his plan to kill me must not be working out well. He is looking ill and I thing Voldemort must be pressing him to act or be killed. Neither Severus nor I have been able to find out any details but it must come to a head soon. I continue to grow weaker and do not have much time left. Also Harry is spending time trying to access the Room of Requirement and discover what Draco is doing but he can not enter it. I know this is not possible and that is why I haven't tried it.

Headmaster APWBD

April 28, 1997

A serious incident between Harry and Draco has caused problems. Harry has been following Draco; and in the sixth floor boy's bathroom they confronted each other. Moaning Myrtle for some reason was in the boy's loo instead of her normal spot in the third floor girls' loo and she gave me he story. Draco was upset and she was trying to get him to tell her why when Harry entered. When Draco saw Harry he pulled his wand and fired a hex. They both shot hexes back and forth when Harry slipped on some water from faucets that had been blasted by one of the hexes. Draco tried to hit Harry with the Cruciatus curse but Harry cast a spell I am not familiar with which slashed Draco like a sword; making cuts all over his body. The noise and Myrtle's yells brought Professor Snape running and he cast a counter spell over Draco stopping the bleeding. Draco should recover fully.

Severus was furious. Since he knew the counter spell I assume this spell Harry used was familiar to Severus and from his anger and the punishment he gave Harry I thinking it may have been in his "Half-Blood Prince" text because he made Harry go and bring all his books back.

Harry must have hidden the "Half-Blood Prince" book because Severus could not find it among Harry's school things so he cannot prove that Harry has been cheating in potions. He has again asked me to question Harry but since I know he has been using it and I approve I just told Severus I will talk to Harry about it.

He gave Harry detention with him every Saturday for the rest of the year which means Harry will not be able to play in the big Quidditch match coming up. Without Harry Gryffindor has little chance to win the match or the cup this year so almost all the Gryffindors are upset and taking it out on Harry.

The ghost of Sir Nicholas tells me while Harry is upset about the Quidditch match he is more upset about what he did to Draco. It seems Harry never used that spell before and didn't know what it would do. I look on this as another proof of what a good person Harry is. He dislikes Draco intensely but is sorry for hurting him.

Headmaster APWBD

May 2, 1997

My skills at handicapping sporting matches needs improvement. With Ginny Weasley taking Harry's place as seeker, Gryffindor not only won the match but won by a large enough margin to take the Quidditch cup for this season. With a victory the Gryffindors have forgiven Harry and my spies report during the ensuing celebration Harry finally realized he loves Ginny.

Like with Ron and Lavender a few months ago the professors and even some of the portraits in the halls have complained about Harry and Ginny snogging between classes and evenings after dinner. I am happy for the both of them but if this gets out of hand I will have to speak with Harry. First he must keep his mind on Voldemort and the Horcruxes; but also if word gets back to Voldemort that Harry has a serious girlfriend it will make Ginny a target for death eaters to use her to get at Harry.

I will be dead soon one way or the other and unable to protect her while Harry carries on the hunt for Horcruxes. The Weasley family is already the most threatened family England because of their association with Harry but this could force Arthur and Molly to make Ginny almost a prisoner in her own home.

Headmaster APWBD

May 8, 1997

The Fat Lady tells me Harry and Ginny have been sneaking out together late in the evening and I have learned from other sources they are going into the Room of Requirement.

Couples are always seeking private corners to be alone but I am worried that Harry and Ginny are doing more than snogging. With Ginny being quite precocious and having been in love

with Harry for years I am afraid they may be having sex in the Room of Requirement which after all will change to provide whatever the user wants. I hesitate to ask Harry such a personal question but I feel I will be forced to unless I get some other explanation as to what they may be doing. The only thing that would be worse than word of Ginny being Harry's girlfriend getting to Voldemort would be word that she is pregnant by Harry. She and any baby would both then be targets.

Headmaster APWBD

May 12, 1997

The Fat Lady came and told me the door to Gryffindor common room opened late on Saturday night but she saw no one come out. I once warned her to watch for Harry using his invisibility cloak so she moved along from picture to picture until she saw Harry and Ginny go into the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. There is a large pool there that the prefects refer to as their bath tub. Since neither Harry nor Ginny are prefects they are not allowed there and now I am forced to ask both of them why they went there and how they got the password for the door.

I will call Harry in to talk when I get back from my trip to the cave cliffs this weekend.

Headmaster APWBD

May 20, 1997

I have done nothing I planned for a week. A spell of weakness overcame me while I was exploring the cave mouth in which I found signs of magical action. I barely made it back to the school. Severus and Madam Pomfrey have been treating me with spells and tonics respectively and my energy is returning slowly. I do not have long and I must take Harry to search the cave as soon as I have the strength.

I have added bequests to my will for Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving the clues about the Deathly Hallows I hope they will eventually solve. As they search for Horcruxes working on these clues will give Harry time to think and develop the skills and mental abilities he will need

to finish Voldemort. I need Hermione to slow Harry down so he doesn't rush into things he is not ready to do, and I need Ron to stick with Harry giving the emotional support to continue the quest.

I have also given Sirius' two way mirror to my brother Aberforth. Soon I will be dead and unable to watch over Harry any longer. I have asked Aberforth to check on Harry occasionally using the mirror and help in any way he can.

I have not talked with Harry or Ginny. Like I am exhausted physically, I also do not have the mental strength to face them and ask the personal questions that I should.

Headmaster APWBD

June 7, 1997

What I feared happened. Madam Pomfrey asked me to come to the hospital wing as soon as I could. When I arrived I found Ginny and Hermione waiting and I knew what had happened. Madam Pomfrey took me aside and said Hermione had brought Ginny in and asked her to do a pregnancy test on Ginny. It was positive and she called me as required by school regulations although Ginny asked her not to. When we finished I turned and although I already knew the answer I asked if the baby was Harry's. Ginny answered with some indignation that it certainly was and that she was happy about it.

I started to explain why this was a problem but she stopped me and said Hermione had already gone over this. She knew the problems and the only thing to do was keep it a secret, even from Harry, so she would not return to school next year and nobody would find out. Children certainly do not foresee problems very well. If the top student in her year fails to return the next year rumors will be rampant and the secret will not stay one very long.

Hermione then asked for a word with me and I could see in her face it was important. She told me she had come across a passage in a book about pregnancy in witches while looking up an anti pregnancy spell. I stopped her to ask why she was looking up such a spell and if she knew Ginny and Harry were having sex. The look in her eyes told me she was thinking of lying to me; but then she straightened up and said, "Yes, I knew and I tried to warn Ginny about the dangers." Then she continued by telling me she had looked the anti pregnancy spell two years ago when she was seeing Victor Krum but she never had reason to use it until recently when she taught it to Ginny; and then she added also since she herself has been dating Ron.

I withheld comment and she went on about the passage she found that said there is a spell from the days before The International Statues of Secrecy, rarely used today, it could put a baby in suspended animation similar to when students were petrified by the basilisk four years ago. Witches being chased and persecuted by muggles used it to put their pregnancy on hold until they could move to a new town and resume a normal life. She didn't know what it involved but thought I might know it and place Ginny's baby in this condition. Ginny could then continue in school next year and nobody need know except those of us here in the hospital wing.

I told Hermione I had never heard of it but would check into it and get back to her; but not to tell Ginny until we knew if it were possible. I then warned Ginny to return to her dorm and tell nobody else what had happened until I check into something and get back to her.

I went to Severus' office where he was working on end of the year exams and explained the situation. Again he was livid that Harry would get away with something that should get him and Ginny expelled but then I asked what he thought would happen if they were expelled and word of this reached Voldemort. He answered immediately that Voldemort would go after Ginny and the baby to get Harry. When I asked if he wanted what happened to Harry's mother Lilly to be repeated he cast his eyes downward and said he had read of this spell in one of the old books in his vast collection of old spells and was sure he could find it. I left him to look.

I have begun hiding this log. Not knowing who may get access to it after my death and considering the sensitive information in it that may affect the survival of Harry Potter and the destruction of the Horcruxes and Voldemort I do not want the wrong persons to see it. I have left a note for Minerva who should succeed me as Headmistress to begin a new log volume. My portrait will eventually hang here in the office and I will be able to pass on the needed information to keep the attack on Voldemort moving forward.

Headmaster APWBD

June 9, 1997

Severus gave me the book with the spell to suspend a pregnancy and I read through it. It is not too involved; however, it presents some risk to the mother. The potion to reverse the spell and continue growth of the baby sometimes has adverse effects on the mother. Also the spell is different for boy and girl babies so it is necessary to wait until the pregnancy is at least two months along so the baby's sex can be determined.

I sent for Hermione since I knew I would be dead by July when Ginny was two months

along and she would be back at the Borrow. I explained the problem with the spell to Hermione and she agreed to keep the book and explain the situation to Ginny at the proper time. Ginny was about to begin her OWLs and I didn't think she should have the additional pressure on her now since nothing could be done for another month anyway. I suggested telling Molly and letting her read the book and discuss the decision with Ginny. Hermione said she would pass the suggestion to Ginny but it would have to be her decision to tell Mrs. Weasley.

Headmaster APWBD

June 10, 1997

I am feeling better and have sent for Harry to go with me and tackle the problem of the cave and Horcrux. I will guide him but must rely on his strength to carry us through the night.

When he arrived he was extremely upset and told me he had just learned from Sybil Trelawney it was Professor Snape that overheard the prophecy and told Voldemort about it. He screamed that Snape was responsible for his parent's deaths. He yelled that I was leaving the school when I knew Draco Malfoy and Severus were planning something. I became slightly angry at this implication that I would leave the children unprotected and told Harry so with no uncertainty. I assured him that the many times I had left the school that year I always saw to it that protections were in place for the children and tonight was no different.

I told him Severus was sorry for what happened and I knew him to be repentant but he refused to believe me and wanted to know why I trust Severus. I refused to answer him and told him if he wants to go with me to search for the Horcrux he should get his invisibility cloak and meet me in the entrance way. I took these few minutes to enter this in the log so when I return with the Horcrux in the excitement I will not forget to talk more with Harry and calm him down.

Headmaster APWBD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI The Darkest of Nights-The Brightest of Mornings

June 11, 1997

Tragedy has struck the school. I must report the death of Headmaster Dumbledore. I attempted to make this entry in the Headmaster's Log and found instead a note from Dumbledore saying he has hidden to log because he could not be sure who may have access to the secrets in it after his death. He instructed me to begin a new volume even though this year's volume should not end until June 30th. I think in a way, a volume of the Headmaster's Log larger than any other in the history of Hogwarts, did end yesterday so in a way it is appropriate to start a new volume. The following is what I have been able to learn of his death.

Last night Dumbledore said he was leaving the school with Harry Potter and asked several staff members and some members of the Order of the Phoenix to patrol the halls as guards. Soon after eleven that evening Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom came running toward us yelling that there were death eaters in the castle. We soon ran into them headed for the Astronomy tower and a fight ensued. Some of the death eaters entered the tower and some type of spell prevented us from pursuing them. Moments later, as we continued to duel with the remaining death eaters, Professor Snape appeared and ran through the fight up the tower. He quickly returned with Draco Malfoy and yelled, "It's over!"

Snape, Draco, and the death eaters fled. Harry Potter came out of the tower chasing them. With the fight over I got everyone to the hospital wing to be checked for injuries. Everyone had only minor injuries except for Bill Weasley who had been attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Bill will live but we do not know what effects the attack will have on him. As it was not a full moon, Greyback was not transformed, so Bill should not become a werewolf but there are bound to be some lasting consequences.

Ginny Weasley went looking for Harry and moments later returned to the hospital with him saying Dumbledore was dead. Harry related the story from the astronomy tower saying Draco Malfoy had surprised them as they returned from where ever they had been and Harry refused to tell me where they went. Dumbledore was very weak but cast a spell to protect Harry and in the second that took, before Dumbledore could react, Draco disarmed Dumbledore. The death eaters arrived and wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore but he couldn't. Then Professor Snape arrived and as Dumbledore turned and called to Snape he cast the killing curse at Dumbledore.

The students have been returned to their dorms and the ministry notified of what happened. The Minister of Magic has arrived but before he came the staff agreed that the students would be allowed to stay at the school for Dumbledore's funeral. They have the right to say goodbye to him. After that the Board of Trustees will have to decide what happens next. I doubt if they will close the school because it is the only school of magic in Great Brittan and the generations of children to come will need it.

As for the next few days I am Acting Headmistress and the staff will continue to see to the children's immediate welfare.

Acting Head Mistress M McGonagall

June 13, 1997

A white tomb has been built out on the grounds and Dumbledore's funeral is over. I tried talking with Harry Potter to get a more complete version of what happened but he refuses to tell me more. He said Dumbledore has given him a job to do and told him to keep it secret and he intends to follow Dumbledore's orders. He did say whatever happens he will not be back next year to finish his last year.

The children are all gone back to their homes and the staff awaits word on what will happen come September.

Acting Head Mistress M McGonagall

July 1, 1997

The Board of Directors has decided as I thought, Hogwarts must remain open for the good of future generations. How many students will return is another matter. Many families are deathly afraid and have already informed me their children will not be coming this year. I cannot blame them. With Dumbledore being killed by one of our own staff members, I too am frightened. Even more frightening is that fact that Snape killed Dumbledore is being suppressed. Neither the ministry nor the Daily Prophet have mentioned it in public.

The ministry I am sure does not want the public to know how powerful Voldemort is. One of his death eaters being on the staff here for many years will not instill confidence with the people. The Daily Prophet is another thing. They have cooperated with the ministry before in suppressing news of Voldemort but there is something different in the tone of the paper now. I am sure Voldemort controls somebody high up in the paper's staff; most likely the editor. Stories that Harry Potter was with Dumbledore when he was killed and refuses to tell the ministry what happened are true; but the slant seems to imply that Harry not Snape is responsible for Dumbledore's death. People are confused as to what happened and confusion spreads terror which is what Voldemort wants.

Head Mistress M McGonagall

July 25, 1997

As a member of the order of the Phoenix I was approached to help move Harry from his Aunt's house which I knew was under Dumbledore's protective spell these past sixteen years. After some discussion it was decided I should not help. As newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts I am too visible to the public and likely to be followed by Voldemort's death eaters. I agreed that people better able to move in secret should be part of Harry's guard.

Harry told me after Dumbledore's death that he would not be returning to school and I have learned that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley will also not be back. Knowing them for the past six years I can only assume they will be going with Harry on whatever task Dumbledore asked Harry to carry out.

Head Mistress M McGonagall

July30, 1997

Harry Potter was moved to a new location but now without tragedy. Alastor Moody was killed and George Weasley hurt but recovering. I am invited to the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour which is going on despite of the tragedy. Perhaps this is best, the events of normal life lend strength to people who are suffering. I hope I get to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the wedding so I can wish them a last goodbye and good luck.

Head Mistress M McGonagall

Aug 3, 1997

The future of the school is in doubt again. Voldemort's forces have killed the Minister of Magic and taken over the ministry. The public is being kept in the dark again. An official statement claimed the minister resigned and Pius Thickness has replaced him but in fact Voldemort is the Minister of Magic in every way except on paper. Will he close the school? Whatever happens as a known friend of Dumbledore I doubt I will be Headmistress for long.

The Weasley wedding was raided by death eaters but most people disapparated and escaped. I did not see Harry Potter but I did see Ron and Hermione sitting with a redheaded boy whom I suspect was Harry under the influence of Polyjuice potion. I did not see them escape but no news of their capture has reached me either so, I must assume they are safe.

Head Mistress M McGonagall

Aug 9, 1997

The house elf Kreacher has disappeared from the kitchen here at Hogwarts. Harry Potter inherited the elf from Sirius Black and ordered him to come here where the other elves could keep an eye on him. I assume Harry must have called for Kreacher to return to him for some reason. This most likely means Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at Grimmauld Place, the Black family house. They will be safe there if they stay in the house, but since Voldemort knows Harry owns the house I am sure he has death eaters watching for Harry to show up.

Head Mistress M McGonagall

Aug 15, 1997

This is my last entry. I have been informed that Severus Snape has been named the new Headmaster and I am to return to my teaching position. From the feel of the notice I don't think I have the choice of resigning. In any case I would stay to try to protect the children as best as I can. The other teachers have told me they received a copy of the notice and they have the same idea as I do, help the children any way we can.

In addition two known death eaters have been appointed to the staff, Amycus Carrow as DADA instructor and his sister Alecto as Muggle Studies teacher. It seems Charity Babbage our Muggle Studies teacher for many years is missing. A letter of resignation was sent to me but it is not in her handwriting and I suspect she is dead. These two have a reputation for cruelty and also for not being the brightest students when they were here in school.

Head Mistress M McGonagall

Aug 18, 1997

I have taken over as Headmaster and met with the staff to tell them of the many changes that will take place this year. I also got to talk for the first time with Dumbledore's portrait that now hangs in the headmaster's office. As we planned before his death, I was able to convince Voldemort that I should stay at Hogwarts where I could have control over the education of the young witches and wizards which to Voldemort means indoctrination in his philosophy of Pure Bloods first, Mixed bloods as a second class, and the eventual elimination of muggles.

There are however two problems; both named Carrow. I had hope to be able to choose my own staff who I could rely on not to cause problems but Voldemort has saddled me with these two cretins as DADA and Muggle Studies teachers. They are the two most moronic of his death eaters and could not teach to save their own lives but Voldemort keeps them around for their loyalty and cruelty and has assigned them to be in charge of discipline. He does not want problems from the students many of whom are unhappy because they were planning to stay safely at home with their families and not come back to school this year. Now they are forced to return because of one of the many new ministry edicts.

The other teachers have been instructed that all discipline problems are to be sent to the Carrows which most likely means the Cruciatus curse and not detention for the student involved. I believe I can rely on the old faculty not to do this but Dumbledore reminded me I cannot say that to them. I must keep all the staff thinking I am Voldemort's man, that I killed Dumbledore for that reason, that I support the Carrows' methods that I am as cruel as they are or even worse. If I slip in my cover persona and Voldemort finds out I will be killed without mercy and the plans Dumbledore has laid will be stopped. Voldemort who killed my beloved Lilly will win and the hardships on the people will go on forever.

My only regret is that Dumbledore will not tell me what his plan is though I can guess it involves Harry Potter killing Voldemort which I am not sure he will be able to do. Potter did not come back this year which is a good thing for him since he would be instantly killed if he did. Dumbledore tells me Potter may try to sneak into the castle some day and if he does I must find him first and prevent the Carrows from capturing him. Also his friends Weasley and Granger did not return and I assume they are with him though official word is that Weasley is at his home sick with Spattergroit. I believe this is a ruse but never the less with the three of them gone; three potential troublemaking thorns in my side are eliminated.

Dumbledore warns me that while most of the students should not be a discipline problem Weasley's sister, Longbottom, and that Lovegood oddity may be trouble in their own right. When I expressed doubt of this Dumbledore told me he has been checking on these three since the incident in the Hall of Prophecies more than a year ago and they are not like many of the teachers have assessed them. Dumbledore went over each of them and what he discovered.

He said Miss Lovegood is said to be flighty and unfocused on her lessons by all the teachers; however she is deeply passionate about certain things and focuses well on these areas. She is much smarter and more clever than people give her credit for after all the sorting hat did put her in Ravenclaw. She has few friends but is extremely loyal to those she has which include foremost Ginny Weasley who was kind to her when other students teased her. She is also friends with Potter who took her into Dumbledore's Army, taught her defensive spells, and treated her no differently than any other student. Dumbledore suspects she will want to express her loyalty to Potter by carrying on this year with me and the Carrows as Harry did against Umbridge two years ago.

Neville Longbottom he told me has for years been considered to be clumsy and almost feeble minded, the poorest student in almost every class. Since the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange who tortured his parents, he has found new courage and concentration. He has become adept at many spells used for defense and attack and is not timid like he was years ago. He is also loyal to Potter and Dumbledore believes he will act to oppose me and the Carrows. I do not see these changes but Dumbledore assures me they are factual and because Longbottom believes I am with Voldemort he will not take my administration without opposition.

Miss Weasley, Dumbledore claims, will be the most trouble. As Potter's girlfriend she feels it is her responsibility to carry on as Potter's replacement. I know her to be the top student in her year in every subject and a skilled and powerful witch for her age, but she never acted aggressively in the years I had her in my classes. In fact she acted the opposite; she was always calm and tried to avoid trouble with other students. Everyone but the Slytherins considered her a friend. Of all of Potter's friends she is he only one I did not dislike. She did her potions class work with the detailed attention it deserves without being a showoff like Miss Granger. She was always polite to me though she did not like me because of her feelings for Potter and Potter's feeling toward me.

Dumbledore suggests I should be proactive in stopping these three from becoming disruptive and that I start by appointing Ginny Weasley as Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I had thought of not having Quidditch this year but Dumbledore pointed out that the student interest in Quidditch would draw off some of their energy and dissatisfaction toward my administration. As Gryffindor captain it would take up many of Miss Weasley hours leaving less time for her to cause disruptions. I pointed out Miss Weasley's pregnancy as a potential problem but Dumbledore said if she used the spell I found to place the child in stasis at two months she would not have a problem with Quidditch. I deferred to his knowledge of pregnant women and suggested this to Professor McGonagall who as the head of Gryffindor has the final word on the team. I believe she will take my suggestion though I did not explain my reason.

I must also see that Miss Weasley's pregnancy remains a secret. If anyone discovers the truth and tells Voldemort he will have her in the Malfoy's dungeon before nightfall. Dumbledore tells me I can trust her to keep the secret since she understands what will happen if her secret gets out. I hope he is correct; her intelligence and flaming red hair does remind me of Lilly and I do not wish to relive those events again.

Above all these other problems there is the problem of helping Potter if I can. First I must locate him. I believe he has fled to Grimmauld Place but Voldemort has it under surveillance and I cannot go there without being seen. Since he believes me to have murdered Dumbledore even if I do find him I have to aide him without his knowledge. He can not know the truth about me because if he is captured Voldemort will get that knowledge from his mind.

Headmaster S. Snape

Aug 20, 1997

When I asked Dumbledore how he intends to find Potter he told me Potter has been at Grimmauld Place for several days now. The portrait of Phineas Niggles Black that hung there allowed Black to report to Dumbledore when Potter first arrived. Today the portrait is in an extensible charm bag belonging to Miss Granger. They must have seen that I was appointed headmaster and knew I would be able to get Black to spy for me. I do not think they realize Dumbledore has been doing it for almost three weeks.

The bad news is Black cannot hear what they are saying when the bag is closed; the good news is Miss Granger carries the bag with her at all times and as she opens it to pack and unpack things Black will be along with them and eventually discover and pass on any change in their location to me and Dumbledore .

Dumbledore said he has something to give Potter but that Potter is not ready to get it as of now. He did not tell me what it is but said he would when it is time.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sep 1, 1997

The return of the students showed the undercurrent of dissatisfaction I expected. Though there were no overt problems my spies aboard the train reported an incident between Miss Weasley and Draco. Dumbledore told me of past incidents between Draco and Potter and this is the first sign of his warning that Miss Weasley would feel she had to take Potter's place in his absence.

Since I became headmaster Dumbledore has explained how he always knew so much about what was happening in the castle. The headmaster's network of ghosts, portraits, house elves, and of course teacher's reports kept him up on every important event all over the grounds. Since all the teachers believe me to be a death eater and Voldemort's pawn I will not be able to rely on teacher reports but the other sources will be useful.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 2, 1997

Madam Pomfrey called and reported that Miss Weasley came to the hospital wing for her monthly checkup as required by the pregnancy spell. I hurried to get there before she left so I could let her know I was aware of the situation and was watching her. I hope this will deter her from starting problems.

Madam Pomfrey said she and the baby are fine and I asked Miss Weasley how she was feeling.

She responded by asking what I meant by that. I quickly guessed that Dumbledore never told her I was the one to find the spell she used. Then she added," I just have an upset stomach from too much desert at the banquet last night. "

"Miss Weasley," I said, "Who do you thing Dumbledore consulted about you situation last year. I am the one that found the spell book he gave Miss Granger."

She looked as if she were about to faint. She must have thought I told Voldemort about her and the baby but tried to hide her surprise.

I said, "Your problem is of no concern to anybody but you and Mr. Potter. I do not intend to let anyone else know of it as long as the situation remains stable. You will continue in classes as usual and will check in with Madam Pomfrey regularly or if you sense any problems." Then I turned and walked out leaving her to ponder the situation; what I knew and didn't know.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 3, 1997

Word just reached me that Potter and two accomplices, Weasley and Granger no doubt, entered the ministry and were able to escape even though officials and guards were alerted and chasing them. It is not known why they took such a chance. Nothing was found to be missing, no records were know to be accessed, and nobody was seriously hurt though he did attack Delores Umbridge in one of the court rooms while she was presiding at a hearing. Potter does hate Umbridge with good reason, but I doubt he took such a risk just to attack her. The court rooms are near the Department of Mysteries and officials think Potter may have been trying to get into this restricted area.

Dumbledore seem pleased when I told him; as if he expected Potter to be involved in something like this. I believe he knows what Potter is looking for and it happy to know Potter is actively seeking what ever it is. Perhaps this is what Dumbledore was waiting for when he said last week he had something to give to Potter when he was ready for it.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 4, 1997

My network tells me Miss Weasley, Lovegood, and Longbottom got together in the Room of Requirement for about an hour. Again Dumbledore proved to be correct about the three of them being loyal to each other; and a problem to me.

He also told me they were probably making plans to revive Dumbledore's Army and were discussing who they could trust. He was sure they would approach the remaining old members from two years ago first and that included Seamus Finnegan, Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 8, 1997

The first week went by without incident but on Sunday morning a message was discovered written on the wall,

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY NOW RECRUITING".

Students were milling about and talking in small groups. I knew who was behind it and again marveled that Dumbledore understood the three children so well. They had more nerve than I would have given them credit for if I hadn't had that discussion with Dumbledore.

I saw Lovegood who is a Ravenclaw approach Longbottom and Miss Weasley at the Gryffindor table; an event rare enough to take notice of. They talked for several minutes. They are too inexperienced to realize that if this continues eventually the Carrows will use the Prior Incantato spell to check their wands and discover who was responsible.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 10, 1997

Minerva McGonagall came to me today to tell me she informed Miss Weasley she would be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She said Miss Weasley hesitated at first but she convince Ginny by telling her that Harry would be sad if he thought Gryffindor wasn't fighting for the Quidditch Cup no matter what else was going on and that she as the best player back this year was the obvious choice for the job.

Miss Weasley has called for general tryouts on the 13th which should keep her busy for now.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 13, 1997

Another week went by with no further incidents; perhaps because Miss Weasley was busy with the Gryffindor tryouts.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 20, 1997

My network reports that Miss Weasley has been approached in the halls and at meals by a number of students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff since the message was found on the wall. More than a dozen people have been reported to me and I have made a list of them for future reference. If trouble should arise I will need to know who to keep an eye on. I suspect but have no proof her choice of Quidditch players includes students sympathetic to her cause since the Creevey brothers do not have the build to be good players.

Several new messages have appeared on the walls in various places in the last three days and the Carrows are getting upset about it. They want me to crack down soon and I have been putting them off by pointing out that tough discipline will anger the students and lead to more problems. They believe if we punish the student severely enough the children will be cowed and stop. They don't have Dumbledore's insight into how these particular children think.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 22, 1997

The Carrows are truly evil. They have begun using the Cruciatus curse on students as punishment for all types of minor offenses and I am unable to convince them to stop. What they would do to students caught writing the messages on the walls is hard to imagine. I warned the students at dinner about putting these messages on the walls but again I do not believe that will deter them.

I consulted with Dumbledore's portrait because I could not figure out how the students were communicating without my network of spies hearing anything in the halls. He told me of the fake Galleons Miss Granger made two years ago and suggested they have revived the magic Galleons and most likely updated them to transmit messages from any member to any other member. This way people from other houses don't have to be seen together with Gryffindors too often and they can't be overheard.

He gave me the Galleon Miss Granger gave to him so he could monitor their actions and protect them if necessary. Perhaps I will be able to change it to match their update and discover their plans. I may then be able to protect them as Dumbledore did. The more I learn about Miss Granger's abilities the more I understand why she seemed to be a know-it–all; she really does know it all. If Miss Weasley improved on these Galleons she is also impressive in her skills.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 25, 1997

Draco Malfoy stopped me in the hall to tell me Miss Weasley had attacked him. I am sure he didn't give me the correct story. More likely he attacked her and she got the best of him in a fair fight.

I am puzzled by the change in Draco since he was unable to kill Dumbledore. He has lost his bravado after being denigrated by Voldemort in front of a meeting of death eaters. I do not understand what would make him suddenly decide to attack Miss Weasley. I will ask my spies to pay special attention to him and listen in whenever he is talking secretively with anyone.

In the mean time to maintain my cover status I told him if he could not handle Miss Weasley one on one I am very disappointed with him.

Minerva approached me to say Miss Weasley told her Draco attacked her which is the more believable story and she wanted me to punish Draco. I of course can not punish him and maintain my cover and if I told the Carrows they would most likely praise Draco and tell him to try harder next time.

To keep my cover going I told Minerva,"Miss Weasley's reputation with the boys is widely known. If Mr. Malfoy wants to be next in her line it is understandable; however I will encourage him to look for someone of better standing." Then she asked me why I would say such a thing and I told her to ask Miss Weasley if she wanted an explanation.

Headmaster S. Snape

Sept 30, 1997

No news about Malfoy and Miss Weasley. He was probably too embarrassed to tell anyone what happened, but I am sure this isn't the end of the problem. My spies tell me Draco's friends Crabb and Goyle are goading him into going after Miss Weasley again. I believe they were also behind the incident on the train and the attack last week. They have been spending time with the Carrows and have the same type of personalities slanted toward cruelty.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 1, 1997

Miss Weasley had her monthly check up and Madam Pomfrey reported everything is fine.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 4, 1997

As I returned to my office I caught Miss Weasley, Longbottom, and Lovegood coming down the stairs with the sword of Gryffindor. When questioned they said the sword belongs to Potter because Dumbledore left it to him in his will. They just wanted to give the sword to the rightful owner. Maybe it is the sword that Dumbledore plans to give to Potter when he is ready to use it.

It never occurred to me that Potter might stay in touch with his girlfriend using one of the secret Galleons and I insisted they tell me where Potter is. They all claimed not to know his location or how to find him but simply wanted to get the sword in the event that they did meet him at some later date they could give it to him. I believe their story but I am stuck now on how to punish them without turning them over to the Carrows and the Cruciatus curse. From the information I read on the pregnancy spell Miss Weasley would most likely lose the baby if tortured.

Dumbledore suggested a course of action that I did not agree with but lack of a better idea and his past insight into the situation with these three caused me to follow it. I convinced the Carrows that Longbottom's grandmother and Lovegood's father have many influential friends and using the Cruciatus curse on them would stir up a lot of publicity about what was happening at Hogwarts. That was just what Voldemort didn't want. Instead I would send them into the dark forest at night on an errand to gather rare mushrooms Horace Slughorn wants for his NEWTs potion class. There was a good chance one or more of them might be killed and the blamed could be places on the students for sneaking into the forest without our knowledge. We would be rid of them and no blame would fall on us.

They agreed without knowing I would assign Hagrid to accompany the children. With his protection they would be safe and I would not be suspected by the Carrows if the children returned despite seems to be my effort to have them killed.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 6, 1997

The trip into the dark forest was uneventful and the Carrow are stupid enough not to be suspicious of me.

Another thing; I left Miss Weasley as Quidditch captain. She seemed puzzled about this but despite the sword incident I still have hopes that keeping her busy with other things will reduce problems.

I have made a copy of the sword and hid the real one behind Dumbledore's portrait. I made a public show of sending the copy to Gringotts for safety. That should keep the real one safe and where I can get it to Potter when I find him. . Miss Weasley it seems is correct about the need to get him the sword eventually just wrong about how he will get it.

Dumbledore told me today it is the sword that Potter must get but will not tell me why. He claims to trust me but keeps secrets from me claiming he does not want certain secrets to be in close proximity of Voldemort which I often am.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 9, 1997

The first Gryffindor Quidditch match is coming up and the Gryffindor team has been practicing daily. There has been no major problems recently which encourages me to believe keeping the potential trouble makers busy has worked but messages on the walls still are appearing

The Carrows are fed up with the messages and to appease them I took the wands from several students and checked past spells using Prior Incantato. To my surprise Miss Weasley's wand showed no spells except what should be expected from use in her classes. Longbottom, Lovegood and the others I tested were all clean of spell involving the messages. The Carrows are frustrated by the negative results but can do nothing until we find the owner of a wand that was used.

I consulted with Dumbledore since I am sure Miss Weasley, Longbottom, and Lovegood are writing these messages and I know no way of removing a wand's history of spells. How could they be cleansing their wands? He gave two suggestions, either the have spare wands they use for the messages and keep hidden otherwise; or knowing they will be suspected they are not writing the messages but rather leaving it up to other friends who we do not suspect. He says it doesn't matter as long as the Carrows are not able to prove anything.

We also talked about protecting Miss Weasley because of her condition. I need ideas on how to deflect the Carrows from torturing her if she is ever caught doing something or if the Carrows simple start torturing students at random. Dumbledore said he will come up with some ideas and get back to me.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 12, 1997

My spies report a serious incident with Draco and Miss Weasley. It seems Draco goaded by Crabb and Goyle stunned Miss Weasley and Lavender Brown as they were walking from class. The third floor girl's loo is unused because of Moaning Myrtle and Draco dragged Miss Weasley inside while the others stayed in the entrance hall. Myrtle who has been giving Dumbledore reports on Potter for years said Draco attempted to rape Miss Weasley who was saved by some of her friends who came looking for her. It seem she has a group acting as body guards since the last attack by Draco and when she didn't return to Gryffindor common room they went to search for her. Luckily they found her before she was harmed.

Myrtle reported Miss Weasley vanished the clothes of Draco, Goyle, and Crabb leaving them naked in the girl's loo with no wands and no way to return to Slytherin common room except to walk naked through the halls. I have asked the Ghost of Sir Nicholas to stay with Miss Weasley as much as possible without letting her know she is being watched. He will notify me immediately if Draco approaches her.

I am also impressed by Longbottom who threatened to kill Draco, Crabb, and Goyle if anything happens to Miss Weasley. From Myrtle's narration it sound as if he means it and Dumbledore was correct again in his assessment that Longbottom has changed.

The three of them were smart enough to know Draco would be too embarrassed to come to me or the Carrows with this story and also smart enough not to harm Draco physically because the Carrows would have gone crazy and tortured every student until someone confessed. I am most impressed with the fact that they broke all the wands which will prevent Draco from attacking again until he gets a new wand, the need for which he will have to explain to his parents. Miss Weasley has learned some combat tactics perhaps from Mad-eye Moody, Sirius, or one of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix with whom she lived two summers ago.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 20, 1997

Miss Weasley did a good job training the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and, or they are better players than I gave them credit for. They defeated Hufflepuff 180 to 40 in the first match of the season.

A series of messages were found on several walls when everyone got back to the castle after the match. The Carrows are trying to find out who was not at the match but with six hundred students, not counting Slytherins, they can't account for everyone. Everyone we have suspected was at the match.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 24, 1997

Someone broke into Alecto Carrow's office and tore it apart. Again everyone the Carrows suspect were in classes at the time but the Carrows are at the end of their patience and I expect them to start random torture of the people they suspect if there is evidence or not.

Dumbledore has come up with a ruse to keep Miss Weasley from being tortured. I will suggest to the Carrows that if they torture other students but leave Miss Weasley, their prime suspect, safe perhaps one of the others will think she is acting as an informant for us and decide to turn her in and offer to help us to avoid further torture. Since they do not understand the loyalty among these children they may accept the idea.

Headmaster S. Snape

Oct 27, 1997

Student are upset and expressing openly dissatisfaction about classes. Everyone has to take Muggle studies with Alecto Carrow. Half blood students with muggle relatives say all she does is talk about how muggles are filthy animals who force witches and wizards into hiding. She tries to convince them that Voldemort is only trying to restore us to our rightful position of a ruling class.

Anyone that makes a comment not siding with her is punished in front of the class with the Cruciatus Curse. Most people are terrified and don't say anything at all.

The other teachers again have been ordered to turn in any students breaking any rule for punishment. The Carrows are teaching students to use the Cruciatus Curse on other students. If someone is brought for punishment they pick another student from the class and force them to use it or have it used on them. The Slytherins seem to enjoy it and I am afraid if Crabbe or Goyle get Miss Weasley alone the Cruciatus curse is the least they will do to her after the incident in the loo.

I think Draco has had enough of Miss Weasley besting him and he hasn't come near her since I have had Sir Nicholas watching her. Crabbe and Goyle worry me more. They may be too stupid to be intimidated by her. They are as stupid and as mean as the Carrows and I fear they will seek revenge on her.

Headmaster S. Snape

Nov 1, 1997

Miss Weasley's check up with Madam Pomfrey indicated a problem. Madam Pomfrey reported the baby grew a little. It can happen if the mother is under a lot of stress. That stimulates chemicals in the mother's body to increase all bodily activities so she can defend herself from danger. It also makes the baby grow again. She said asked Miss Weasley if she was having any unusual stress and Miss Weasley said, "No just the normal stuff in class." She seems to be a tough young lady who will not admit to being in a difficult situation and not ask for help.

Madam Pomfrey added he baby has stopped growing again and got only slightly bigger. She ordered Miss Weasley to avoid stress, since she can't give her a calming potion not knowing how it will affect the baby.

Headmaster S. Snape

Nov 19, 1997

Students are busy with a lot of homework and papers which are coming due as we get near the end of the term. Everyone is so busy we haven't had any new messages and the Carrows have calmed down because of the temporary lull in activities.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec 1, 1997

Miss Weasley's latest check up was good. There has been no further growth.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec 7, 1997

The students are looking forward to Christmas break at home. I fear they will not have good stories to tell their parents. To date with the owls being stopped and all mail read by the Carrows they haven't been able to tell their parents what is happening here or learn anything from home since September. Voldemort will be unhappy if there is public unrest. I hope most parents will simple be too afraid to protest openly.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec. 10, 1997

There were two new messages on the walls last night just when I thought we would go into the holiday break quietly. Again I announced at dinner that disobedience would be punished severely. As if the Carrows punishments going on all the time are not severe.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec 22, 1997

The train taking the students home for the break was stopped by death eaters and Luna Lovegood was taken off. I was not told of this ahead of time and when I asked what she had done I was told it was not her but her father that was causing trouble. Voldemort hoped that holding her would force him to stop publishing articles supporting Harry Potter. To eliminate him openly would have caused more unrest since his odd magazine is quite popular among certain groups of witches and wizards.

I fear when the other children return to school their unhappiness about this will be a problem for me.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec 26, 1997

Potter and Granger were caught by a trap set by Voldemort in Godric's Hallow but managed to escape before Voldemort got there. Though I was not at Malfoy manor, I heard the general story from several people though details are lacking. I knew Voldemort had set several traps in places he thought Potter might go while on the run. Godric's Hollow was Potter's home as a baby and where Voldemort killed his parents. They are buried there and I have visited Lilly's grave often. After five month of not being seen, Potter showed up there on Christmas eve and was found at the ruins of his parent's house.

Voldemort was out of the country and it took him some time to respond to the signal of their capture. Voldemort, like Potter, is looking for something he will not discuss and has been abroad for extended periods of time. He arrived in time to see Potter and Granger disapparate as he entered the house. I am told his anger at missing Potter was such that he killed several people in a fit of rage and used the Cruciatus curse on anyone that came near to him.

Weasley was not mentioned and this makes me rethink my opinion he is with Potter and Granger. Perhaps the story of him being home ill with Spattergroit is true.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec 27, 1997

The portrait of Phineas Black reported that he heard Miss Granger say they were in the Forest of Dean which is near the River Severn in western England. This is the chance to get Potter the sword before they move again which they seem to do almost daily.

Dumbledore reminded me Potter must not discover that I am the one sending the sword and I have an idea. I will hide the sword near their camp and have my Patronus which Potter has never seen appear to him and lead him to the sword. Dumbledore agrees it should work and I am going there now with the sword.

Headmaster S. Snape

Dec 28, 1997

As I watched from under a disillusionment charm Potter followed my Patronus but was almost killed getting the sword. A necklace he wore with a locket on it tightened about his throat almost strangling him. As I was about to go rescue him; Weasley showed up and saved him. Once I saw he was safe I left to tell Dumbledore what happened.

When I told him what happened he asked about the locket and I said I never got a good look from the distance where I was hiding in the dark but it seemed to be gold and about the size of an egg. He smiled and thanked me for my good work. I don't understand the meaning but I take it as progress in the fight against Voldemort.

Headmaster S. Snape

Jan 3, 1998

The children are back and Longbottom came with Miss Weasley to see Madam Pomfrey. This means she trusts him with her secret and is afraid to walk the halls alone which must be because of Draco, Crabb, and Goyle. I do believe she has reason to worry. Madam Pomfrey reported everything is fine with her and the baby.

Headmaster S. Snape

Jan 5, 1998

One of the house elves reported that Seamus Finnigan brought back a radio which is forbidden by the rules. Voldemort does not want the students to listen to the underground station "Potter Watch" that broadcasts the truth of what is happening so they will just get the propaganda we tell them.

Since the Carrows inspected everyone coming back I again am impressed the students do not find it hard to fool the Carrows and are not afraid to try in the face of possible punishment.

Headmaster S. Snape

Jan 12, 1998

Sir Nicholas came to report Draco approached Miss Weasley in the hall and they talked for less than a minute but he did not hear what was said. Miss Weasley then meet with several other students and talked about meeting Draco after classes today and if it was a possible trap. The vote of the group was for Miss Weasley to meet Draco with a guard in the third floor girl's loo at five that afternoon.

I summoned Moaning Myrtle and told her to be there out of sight and to come and get me if anything serious occurred. I would wait near by in an unused classroom.

After six, Myrtle approached to report that Draco had asked for a truce with Miss Weasley and her followers and apologized for his actions claiming he never wanted to attack her but was pushed into it by Crabb and Goyle. This fits my theory. The question is will she trust him and agree or will this war between them go on? She promised him an answer at dinner tomorrow.

Miss Weasley then called another meeting of her followers for that evening. I asked Sir Nicholas to follow her and report her decision. I need to know if there will be more problems stemming from this.

His report was positive in every way. Though most of the students were against it Miss Weasley argued that a truce brought everyone closer to the end of Voldemort. If Draco abandon him others might also and anything that weakened Voldemort helped Potter and that is what everyone was after. The vote was to make peace.

Now I must wait to see what comes of this.

Headmaster S. Snape

Jan 20, 1998

Since Miss Weasley made peace with Draco there has been more trouble for me than ever. Messages on the walls, break-ins of the Carrow's offices, and disruptions in the halls and classes are out of hand. I think this is more to do with the abduction of Luna Lovegood than the truce with Draco because her name appeared with some of the messages. One message actually said, "Return Luna."

The Carrows are growing more upset every day and I must do something to appease them soon.

Also Draco was seen talking to Miss Weasley in the hall again. I expect another meeting in the third floor loo soon.

Headmaster S. Snape

Jan 24, 1998

At the meeting, Draco told Miss Weasley that the Carrows are planning a raid into Gryffindor dorms. They suspect, correctly, that Gryffindor students are behind the troubles and want to search the entire dorm looking for something they can use as proof. This truce must be real, Draco has switched sides. The next day the raid took place and when the Carrows didn't find anything they were furious and began to question everyone there. Alecto slapped Miss Weasley across the face twice when she denied knowing anything and Amycus used the Crutatius Curse on Longbottom, Dennis Creevey and Lavender Brown when they tried to interfere but refrained from using it on Miss Weasley.

I had explained to them the theory Dumbledore suggested about not hurting her might make one of the others want to escape punishment and come over to our side. They apparently bought it and she seems safe for the time being. She must wonder why they spared her from the Cruciatus Curse but the fact that she doesn't know why is not important.

Headmaster S. Snape

Jan 27, 1998

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were searched by the Carrows over the last three days and some people tortured. Nothing was found and I assume Miss Weasley got word to them about a possible raid in time to hide any incriminating evidence. This means the Carrows don't have a real clue of who is causing the problems and will likely begin random torture of anyone they just vaguely suspect.

Headmaster S. Snape

Feb 1, 1998

Miss Weasley's monthly check up with Madam Pomfrey went well. She is now nine months into this pregnancy and would ordinarily be approaching her delivery date. As far as I know very few people know the secret so things have worked out well so far.

Headmaster S. Snape

Feb 5, 1998

The Carrows are going crazy; pulling students from the halls and using the Cruciatus Curse on them while questioning them about the disruptions and messages. Most of them I am sure are innocent people not connected to what is happening. So far even those I suspect of being involved have not talked under the torture. I am gaining respect for the resolve of these young people.

Headmaster S. Snape

Feb 14, 1998

Sir Nicholas reports Draco asked for another meeting with Miss Weasley tomorrow.

Headmaster S. Snape

Feb 15, 1998

Draco told her he learned from his parents about Potter and Granger getting caught in Godric's Hallow and their escape escaped. He told her of Voldemort's angry attack on everyone in sight including his parents. He doesn't know any details except that it happened Christmas eve. He wanted to show her he has really changed and he thought she would want any news about Potter.

When she asked he said he didn't hear anything about her brother. He could have been with them just have been a few yards away and not caught and he added he hoped that is the case.

She asked him if the truce extended to out of school events and people to. He said yes, he wouldn't do anything to help Voldemort unless his life or his parents' lives were threatened but he would protect himself and them if he had to. After what happened to my beloved Lilly I understand how he feels.

Headmaster S. Snape

Feb 21, 1998

Longbottom and Finnigan were severely beaten in Alecto Carrow's muggle studies class. She made some remark that caused Longbottom to lose his temper and give a sarcastic answer. When she used the Cruciatus Curse on him Finnigan tried to stop her and he got beaten worse than Neville. They both look awful but insist they are not seriously hurt. The other children are openly proud of them.

Headmaster S. Snape

Mar 1, 1998

Another good check up for Miss Weasley as she goes into her tenth month of pregnancy.

Headmaster S. Snape

Mar 4, 1998

The Carrows raided all the dorms again except Slytherin of course. They still found nothing but more people were tortured and for a longer period of time. I am amazed nobody broke down and talked. Again Miss Weasley was left out but I don't know for how much longer the Carrows will restrain themselves if they see nobody turns traitor because they are not torturing her.

Headmaster S. Snape

Mar 7, 1998

Crabbe and Goyle have started to use the Cruciatus Curse on other students without asking the Carrows first. Sometimes just for someone bumping into them in the hall. Even first years are being tortured. I can't do anything to stop it because it would put me in direct opposition to the Carrows policy and bring suspicion on me. Everyone has their limit and somebody will eventually break down turning in Miss Weasley and the others. I don't know what I can do to stop it. Dumbledore has no suggestions but to keep looking at the larger picture; many people have died trying to stop Voldemort and many others will in the future. We cannot save everyone we can only continue as best we can to try and eliminate Voldemort.

Headmaster S. Snape

Mar 17, 1998

As Easter break approaches there have been fewer messages on the walls and fewer disruptions in the halls and classes. I don't know if the children are tired of the torture or just busy with end of the semester work but the Carrows have eased up a little because of it. I was right about Crabbe and Goyle however; they get meaner every day and more insolent to the other teachers with the Carrows approval.

Headmaster S. Snape

Mar 23, 1998

One more week till break. The 7th years have NEWTs in two months and the 5th years their OWLs so the break in disruptions has allowed people to do some review and test preparation. It seems with all that is happening around the castle the students still find it necessary to continue school work. They remain students what ever may be happening around them.

Headmaster S. Snape

Apr 1, 1998

Miss Weasley's monthly check up was good. I took the chance to discuss with Madam Pomfrey what would happen if the Cruciatus Curse was used on her and she hesitated. Finally she said that it would be so stressful on her the baby was bound to start growing and there was a high chance that she could lose the baby just as I gathered from reading the spell ten months ago.

Hopefully the Carrows will continue to avoid harming her for another two months when she will be able to return home for the summer. What will happen next year I do not know but I cannot see them allowing events to continue next year as hey did this year. They will lose what patience they have with the children eventually.

Headmaster S. Snape

Apr 8, 1998

I received a message from Malfoy manor. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were captured by some snatchers along with another of Potter's friends a muggle born Gryffindor named Dean Thomas and also a goblin. I believed Potter, Weasley, and Granger to be traveling alone and in secret so neither Dumbledore nor I can figure out why they others might have been with them.

Snatchers are not part of Voldemort's death eaters but do dirty work for Voldemort from time to time. Usually they catch muggle born evading the new laws on them and truant students that don't return to Hogwarts. Normally they turn them into the ministry for a reward.

The werewolf Fenrir Grayback was with this group and he thought he recognized Harry by his scar so they took all of them to Malfoy manor to get the reward Voldemort offered for Potters capture. Voldemort was still overseas and Bellatrix couldn't be sure if it was really Harry. Later it was discovered that Granger had put a sting jinx on Harry as they were being caught so his face was swollen and it made him hard to identify. She is a quick thinker.

Draco was home on Easter break but he said he hadn't seen Potter for almost a year and with his hair longer than normal and the sting jinx on his face Draco said he couldn't be sure it was Potter. I think he was being true to his word to Miss Weasley that he wouldn't help Voldemort anymore. I am surprised he had the courage to lie to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix locked the boys in the dungeon until they could be sure it was Potter. She knew Voldemort would punish them again if they summoned him and it turned out not to be Potter. Then Bellatrix saw one of the snatchers with the sword of Gryffindor I had got to Potter months ago. She thought Potter had been in her vault at Gringotts where I had sent the copy of the sword back in October. Bellatrix did recognize Granger from her reward picture and personally tortured her for information about how they had gotten into her vault and what else they had taken. Granger must have as much courage as the children here because she held out telling Bellatrix the sword they had was just a copy. Potter and the goblin must be up to something because the goblin would certainly recognize a true goblin made artifact from a fake and he also lied about it while under torture supporting Granger's story.

Somehow Dobby the house elf that Potter freed from the Malfoys four years ago showed up. He has been working here in the kitchen and I am not sure how he knew where Potter was but he helped them escape. Besides Potter and the others captured with him, Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander the wand maker who were being held prisoner for months were also rescued. Thankfully they managed to grab the sword before their escape.

Ron Weasley was recognized so his cover of being sick with spattergroit was blown and that means his family is now known to be involved with Potter. Death eaters were sent to their house looking for information about where Potter is hiding but all the Weasleys have fled. This means Miss Weasley can't return to school after the break so I can stop thinking about how I would keep the Carrows from eventually torturing her.

I am told when Voldemort returned and discovered Potter had escaped again he flew into one of his rages killing several people and torturing many others including Draco.

Headmaster S. Snape

Apr 25, 1998

There are more disruptions than ever and the crackdown and torture by the Carrows is worse than ever. Longbottom is the leader of all of this and the Carrows have reported the problem to Voldemort who questioned me about it. I explained the problem was minor compared to what the Carrows were saying and any harsher treatment of the children would cause parents who have maintained silence so far to begin to protest openly. Better to have disruption here in the school where it is contained than to have open rebellion from the public. He agreed but ordered Longbottom's grandmother picked up in hopes of forcing him to stop his activities.

The fools he sent were unable to capture an eighty year old lady. She confunded them and escaped. Longbottom held a meeting and Sir Nicholas who no longer has Miss Weasley to follow around reported the students voted to continue to harass me and the Carrows even if the torture gets worse. Longbottom is exactly what Dumbledore said he was in September. I am amazed by the change in him.

Headmaster S. Snape

May 5, 1998

Since the failure of the death eaters tried to take Longbottom's grandmother hostage he has become bolder. He must have given his grandmother one of the magical Galleons and is in communication with her because my spies overheard him telling the others how the old lady bested two death eaters. The Carrows know he is the leader and he has gone into hiding in the Room of Requirement after they clumsily tried to kill him and he managed to evade them.

He has the room set to block out all Carrow supporters and a few of his friends who were the worst offenders have joined him there to avoid the crackdown. Dumbledore tells me he has learned that there is a new secret passage way from the Hog's Head Inn to the room and it turns out Dumbledore's brother Aberforth is providing food for everyone in the room.

If the Carrows discover this they will have him killed.

Headmaster S. Snape

May 15, 1998

A story reached me that three people and a goblin broke into Gringotts and escaped on the back of a dragon. I knew it could only be Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They had escaped from Malfoy manor with a goblin that lied for them about the sword of Gryffindor and Bellatrix had questioned Granger about being in her vault. They must have assumed that whatever it is they are looking for to kill Voldemort is hidden there.

They must have found it because less than an hour later Voldemort sent a message to expect Potter to show up at Hogwarts and I should station one of the Carrows in Ravenclaw tower. If they capture Potter I should sent for him. I also heard from some others that Voldemort went into a rage worse than when Potter escaped last month killing many again.

If Potter found what he was looking for at Gringotts why would he be coming here and why Ravenclaw tower, he is a Gryffindor. I have always known there is more to this than Dumbledore told me and perhaps it means there are several things Potter must find before he can kill Voldemort. Dumbledore reminded me again that if Voldemort begins to give his snake Nagini special protection that I must finally tell Potter the entire truth; that he himself must die before Voldemort can be killed. Could this be the time? Potter and Voldemort are both coming here. I will know if Voldemort has Nagini with him and under some form of magical protection.

I took Alecto Carrow the Ravenclaw tower and answered the question to open the door. That fool would never be able to answer a logic question thus never be able to enter on her own.

Headmaster S. Snape

May 16, 1998

Once again I find myself acting Headmistress of Hogwarts and making entries in the log. This perhaps is the most significant entry in the over eight hundred year history of the school. The buildings and grounds are badly damaged from the fighting that occurred most of the night but that can be repaired. The significance comes from the fact that Voldemort is dead and the magical world is once more free.

During the day yesterday I heard students talking in the halls telling stories of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger breaking into Gringotts and escaping on the back of a dragon. I took this at first to be just wild stories but later confirmation of this was on the news.

Late last night I heard a disturbance and left my room to investigate. I met Amycus Carrow in the hall banging on the door to Ravenclaw tower. He demanded I help him enter and I answered the logic question for him. We found his sister on the floor unconscious and he became hysterical. He claimed Voldemort had been summoned because Alecto had captured Harry Potter. Voldemort would kill them if he arrived and they did not have Harry prisoner.

I asked why he thought Harry Potter might be here and he said they were just told Harry Potter might show up and try to enter Ravenclaw tower. He then spat on me and suddenly Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere and attacked Amycus knocking him out. Then and Luna Lovegood also appeared from nowhere. Harry explained that before Dumbledore died he had given Harry a job to find something that could destroy Voldemort and Harry thought it is hidden in the castle. Voldemort was on the way to stop him and he needed time to search for the object. I assured him the staff would hold off Voldemort as long as we could to give him the time he needs.

I sent my Patronus to alert professors, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout to meet me and we headed out to meet them with Harry and Luna under an invisibility cloak they had been using. In the hall we ran into Severus Snape who asked if I had seen Harry Potter. When he looked to the spot where they were hidden I cast a spell to prevent him from capturing Harry. The other professors arrived and together we drove Severus out of the building.

I explained to the other professors what happened and we agreed to wake our children and meet in the great hall. The younger children would be evacuated and we staff members and any of the children that were of age and wanted to stay and fight would defend the castle to give Harry the time he needed. Soon members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived along with students who had graduated over the last few years. They heard of the defense of the castle and wanted to help. We arranged groups to go to various parts of the castle and got ready.

Voldemort and his death eaters arrived and the fighting began. Things were going badly. We were outnumbered and many of our people lacked the dueling skills of the death eaters. They penetrated the castle and it seemed the battle could not continue much longer when Voldemort's voice called off the attack. He said he did not want to kill so many witches and wizards so if Harry Potter would surrender he would spare everyone else. He gave Harry one hour. As we gathered the injured and dead nobody knew where Harry was. We were in the great hall when Voldemort's voice was heard again saying Harry Potter was dead and we should come out to see his body. As we moved out slowly and uncertainly I saw Voldemort and near him was Harry's body. I cried out and the Ginny Weasley yelled. Soon many people were crying and Voldemort cast a curse to silence them.

Then Neville rushed forward at Voldemort and Voldemort cast a body binding curse on Neville freezing him in place. Then Voldemort offered to forgive Neville if he would join Voldemort's death eaters. When Neville refused Voldemort said he would be an example for anyone that continued to resist. He summoned the sorting hat from the headmaster's office and pulled it down over Neville's face, then set it on fire.

Then everything happened at once. People from Hogsmeade came over the hill and attacked the death eaters. Centaurs came out of the forest and attacked to. Animals like the thestrals swooped down attacking. Neville pulled off the sorting hat and he had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. It came out of the hat like it had for Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead of attacking Voldemort Neville swung the sword and cut off the head of the snake Voldemort had with him. Voldemort screamed and at the same time Hagrid screamed.

Hagrid yelled that Harry's body was gone. Nobody saw what happened to it because the fighting was in full swing again. Death eaters were overwhelmed by the massive crowd and everyone was pushed back into the great hall by the force of the attack.

Voldemort was fighting Kingsley Shackelbolt, Professor Slughorn, and me at the same time but we couldn't hit him with a curse. I saw Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood fighting Bellatrix Lestrange but like us they couldn't hit her with a curse either. Then Bellatrix just missed Ginny Weasley with a killing curse and I heard Molly Weasley yell. She charged in dueling Bellatrix and telling everyone else to back away; Bellatrix was hers she yelled. People stood around watching both fights. We still could not hit Voldemort nor could he hit one of us. Molly was twisting and moving matching Bellatrix's every move and suddenly Molly leaned down and shot a killing curse under Bellatrix's blocking spell. Bellatrix looked stunned for one second and then collapsed dead in front of us.

Voldemort screamed and he threw a curse that knocked Kingsley, Slughorn, and me to the ground. He turned and went after Molly but before he could act a powerful shield charm appeared between them. Voldemort froze and looked around to find who had cast it. Then Harry appeared throwing his invisibility cloak on the floor. Everyone yelled at the same time, "He's alive." Then there was silence.

Harry told everyone to back off it had to be just him and Voldemort; nobody was to help. They circled each other while Harry admonished Voldemort for not learning from his mistakes and Voldemort called Harry a coward; that was only alive because he let others die for him. Then they struck at the same time Harry spell reflected Voldemort's killing curse back at him. He was hit by his own curse and as he fell dead his wand flew through the air into Harry's hand.

Everyone screamed and cheered; they rushed Harry trying to just touch him. The victory celebration went on for hours and I didn't get a chance to talk to Harry. Later I got the story second hand from Hermione and Ron. When he heard Voldemort's voice say he would spare everyone else if Harry surrendered, Harry went out to face Voldemort to prevent others from dying. Voldemort tried to kill Harry but was unable to. Harry pretended to be dead because it was necessary to kill Voldemort's snake first before facing Voldemort.

I did not understand this until Dumbledore told me where he had hidden the earlier volumes of the log and I was able to read about the Horcruxes and the need to destroy them. I learned that Severus was a hero. He had been on our side all along spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore and trying to protect Harry and the other children as best he could without being discovered as a spy. Voldemort finally killed Severus for another reason but not before he got the information to Harry about what he had to do to kill Voldemort.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall

June 1, 1998

Repairs n the school have begun and it should be ready for classes in September. The board has offered me the position of Headmistress and I have accepted. I plan to stay only a few years until I see everything is back to normal and then retire. Hermione Granger has asked me if she can return to finish the year she missed while helping Harry find the Horcruxes and I agreed she should be allowed to finish her education.

Harry and Ron were welcomed to return also but Kingsley Shackelbolt as the new Minister of Magic has offered both of them a position as Auror in training and they have accepted. He also offered Hermione and Ginny positions at the ministry when they finish their last year school.

I look forward to the first quiet year of classes since Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago.

Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall


End file.
